


The King's Beating Heart

by xJessBellx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 50,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJessBellx/pseuds/xJessBellx
Summary: Tommen Baratheon has been crowned King of Westeros, after his older brother Joffrey was murdered at his own wedding feast.He has been told that he must now marry his late brother's widow, Lady Margaery Tyrell, to keep the Crown's allegiance with House Tyrell intact, by making her his Queen.However, there is just one problem.King Tommen's heart already belongs to somebody else.He has already fallen in love with his maid...........You.Could you, just a commonor, really ever become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?
Relationships: Tommen Baratheon/Reader, Tommen Baratheon/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> A Love Story of Yourself (the reader) and Tommen Baratheon.
> 
> Pre Warning - In upcoming chapters, there will be explicit sexual content as well as swearing, acts of violence and death, as this is Games of Thrones, after all !!
> 
> Also, this story will obviously contain very different versions of events from the show.
> 
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/H/C - Your Hair Colour  
> Y/E/C - Your Eye Colour  
> Y/S/C - Your Skin Colour
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!  
> xx

Your life was a pretty simple one.  
Or at least it use to be.  
You were nothing more than just a simple girl,.. well ,... actually a young woman now,.. right at the very beginning of her womanhood,...like a beautiful flower that had just blossomed in the mid-day sun when that sun was at it's most brightest.  
Many had commented on your great beauty since you recently come of age.  
Your beautiful long flowing y/h/c hair that seemed to glow in both sun and moon light where ever you would go, as it would beautifully fall down against and around your soft, now developed womanly figure,... your big beautiful y/e/c eyes that seemed to light up any place that you went,.. many had said that your eyes were the most beautiful eyes that they had ever seen,.. and your pretty smile that many had commented could brighten the most sorrowful of person's day.  
You didn't believe them of course,... you considered yourself to be nothing more than just your average peasent girl, living in Kings landing.  
You knew you had a very kind heart, kinder than most people in this world, but you were nothing special.  
You were just a servant girl working as a maid in the court of the now King Tommen of House Baratheon, first of his name, the newly crowned King of Westeros and all of the Seven Kingdoms.  
They say that was where your story began,... or more like that's what they now sing,....in their folk lore songs about your and King Tommen Baratheon's great love story.  
When your great beauty and kind heart attracted the attention and stole the heart of the young King.  
You had to admit, it was quite a catchy tune, like The Rains of Castamere or The Bear and The Maiden Fair.  
But then again, your story was quite an extraordinary and remarkable one, no wonder there was now a famous song about it throughout the whole of Westeros and beyond.  
They referred to you as 'The King's Beating Heart' in it.  
A beautiful young servant girl, who a king fell in love with, and made her his queen.  
The first queen in history who was not from any kind of noble birth at all,... was not descended from any of the famous great house's of Westeros,... nor had any land, great wealth or vast army's to her name.  
A queen who her King married for no other reason, other than for love.  
And who would become known as a great queen at that.  
They would sing ' The King's Beating Heart' for the next thousands of years to come,...young maidens will daydream as they sing it's sweet lyrics and pray for such a love of their own one day,....even thousands of years after you and King Tommen, your children, their children and then their children had long since gone from this world.  


This was your story.......


	2. Chapter 2

You had moved to King's Landing with your mother a year ago.  
Your father had been dead for many years now, he died when you were just a child, and you had been the only surviving child from their marriage.  
Her only reason for living, your mother called you.  
She worked as a dressmaker in the capital, and you had gotton a job as a maid in the red keep, the official residence of the king and the rest of the royal family.  
King Joffrey was said to of been a cruel and evil king, rumours of his sadistic behaviour had always been circulated while he was alive.  
How cruelly he had treated Sansa Stark among one of them, who he was originally betrothed too, as well as many other terrifying tales, according to many horrified witnesses and insiders.  
Luckily, you had been fortunate enough to never of come into contact with him while he was still alive.  
You had been appointed as a maid to his younger brother's chambers, the then Prince Tommen.  
His brother was the complete opposite to him.  
Tommen was kind, sweet and gentle, and didn't seem to have a bad bone in his body.  
And at the very beginning, Tommen seemed to have a soft spot for you.  
You noticed how he would always be staring at you when you had been working nearby.  
It had made you feel uncomfortable at first, wondering why he was staring at you so often,.... and when you started looking back over towards him and catching him doing so,..meeting his eyes with your own,.. he would instantly look away in a shy and nervous manner and his face would turn bright red,..... but after a while,..he started to give you the sweetest of timid smiles in return, before quickly looking elsewhere instead.  
It was actually quite adorable.  
After a while, you started to notice that he would always be around in his bedchamber everytime it was your turn to be in there.  
And you didn't know why, but he always seemed to be really happy that it was you that was working that day.  
And then he started talking to you.  
As he was a royal prince and you were just a servant, you were only allowed to ever speak to him if you were spoken to first.  
He was softly spoken and sweet natured when he spoke to you.  
It started with him asking you the silliest of questions, like what the weather was like outside today or if you had seen his pet cat Ser Pounce on your travels that day.  
And then, over time, he started making even more conversation with you, when it was just the two of you alone in his bed chambers, as you carried out your cleaning duties.  
" Hello y/n" he would say to you, whenever you entered his bedchambers.  
That was weird.  
Firstly, you didn't know how he even knew your name, as you knew that you definitely never had told him it.  
He must of overheard it somehow.  
And Secondly, it was unheard of for prince's to address their servants by their actual names.  
It was always " maid, fetch this" or " maid, bring me that", with the others.  
But the rest of them were Lannister's, and everyone knew that Lannister's thought themselves better than everyone else.  
The only other nice one among them had been Tyrion, who actually spoke to people with kindness and respect.  
But he was now locked up, suspected of poisoning King Joffrey and was now awaiting trial over the death of his nephew, the former King.  
Everyone had secretly breathed a great sigh of relief that King Joffrey was now dead, and that Tommen was now the new King of Westeros.  
Everyone now seemed so much happier, and would speak of what a good king he should make instead and that the gods were now smiling down on us all.  
But your life in fact, changed dramatically once Tommen became King.  
It started when you were told that you were no longer going to be Tommen's maid now that he was King, as only a much more senior member of the royal household was only allowed to and must serve the King,.. and you would be placed somewhere else within the red keep instead.  
But then a few days later,...you were suddenly re-appointed back as a maid to King Tommen's bedchambers.  
And not only that, but you were now to be the only maid to the King and his chambers.  
You had overheard some of the more senior members of staff discussing it,.. saying how strange and peculiar it was that the King should be attended to by just a minor servant who had only been here for just a year,.. as well as the fact that only that one servant was allowed to go into his bedchambers.  
But apparently it was the King himself that had insisted on it, as well as insisting that it was to be you, and only you.  
You had made some humourous excuse that it must be because of how good at cleaning you were to your bemused colleagues, to keep the court whispers at bay.  
And it was then, when you officially became the personal maid to King Tommen, when your relationship with him began.  
You couldn't remember exactly when or even how it had happened,.. but you soon found yourself in love with King Tommen.  
And he made it clearly obvious that he had fallen in love with you as well.  
Most people find themselves feeling as if they are floating on air when they fall in love for the first time,... and are completely overjoyed with bliss when they discover that the person that they love, is also in love with them as well.  
However this wasn't a situation like most people, you unfortunately just happened to be in love with the King.  
And you knew, deep down in your heart, it could never be.  
You were a commonor, nothing more than just an average servant girl,.. you were not from royal descent and you were not a noble from a great house either,...just a common girl... and Tommen was now the King of the Seven Kingdoms.  
There was just no way that the two of you could ever be together.  
It had been impossible when he was just a prince,.. it was now unthinkable now that he wore the crown.  
That fact broke your heart every second that you were still alive and breathing.  
He could never truly be yours, however madly in love the two of you were with each other.  
And that was the worst pain in the whole wide world.  
Tommen, with all his sweetness, didn't seem to understand this.  
All he knew was that he was completely in love with you, and he said that was all he needed to know.  
You were the love of his life, and always will be, so that meant he would marry you, and you would become his wife.  


" But by becoming your wife,... that would make me become the queen" you tried to explain to him. 

" And,........ ..?" Tommen replied, with a confused look on his face,.. " you will make a wonderful queen,.. your the best person I know,... the most kindest person I have ever met,.... , are you saying that you do not want to marry me?" he asked, with a look of such hurt and sadness in his eyes, that it killed you to see such heartache written on his beautiful face as he stared back at you, and you saw his eyes fill up slightly.  


You breathed heavily,.. this was not just breaking your heart,.. it was tearing it into a million tiny pieces.  


" Tommen please,... I love you more than I will ever love anything in my whole entire life,... but I will never be allowed to become queen,.. I am your maid,.. your servant" you cried.  


" But I am the King,...., the King,.... and I shall marry who I want,.. who I love,.. and I love you" he says, as he steps towards you, and stretches his arms out to touch you tenderly.  


But you flinch and step backwards, away from his touch.  
He pauses, and stares back at you intently for a few seconds,.. extremely shocked by your rejection against him touching you.  
And you then see a look of hurt and confusion appear again on his adorable little face.  
You hated doing this, but you just had no choice.  
His mother and grandfather would probably have you whipped naked down the streets of Kings Landing if they ever found out about this.  
You would lose your job instantly,.. starve on the street,.. your beloved mother could also be in danger.  


" No you can't,.., we both know deep down that they will never allow it" you softly reply, almost like a whisper as you feel your voice start breaking as the tears start freely running down your face.  


You notice that a tear also falls from one of Tommen's eyes, as he then wipes it away with his hand, as he looks down at the ground, as if he was broken inside.  


" but I am the King,.. " he repeated again, as he looks back up from the ground and straight at you, his now red and tear filled eyes penetrating yours intently, with a determination that you had never seen in him before.  


You smile softly at his stubbornness, and then let out another deep breath as you feel yourself struggle to breathe from the pain arising in your chest.  


" But Kings can not marry for love,.. maybe in a better world perhaps... " you sob, through heavy breaths.  


He attempts again at trying to pull you close to him, as he steps even closer to you and reaches his arms out again to pull you towards him,..,as if to hold you in his arms,... but you just step back once again away from his touch and this time you finally break.  


" I'm so sorry,.. but I just can't do this anymore,. ..it has got to end between us right now,.. " you cry, the tears now falling even faster down your face, as you just run out of his private chamber to escape the pain of finally having no choice but to let him go, once and for all, even though you loved him more than anything.  



	3. Chapter 3

You didn't see Tommen again for nearly a week.  
Talk inside the servant quarters was that he had not left his bed chambers since that very night you had last spoke to him, refusing to let anybody in except his mother, who had only gained entrance by ordering herself in.  
He had been leaving his meals that were being sent to him untouched, and he apparently had not been attending his small council meetings either.  
Everyone was gossiping about whatever could be the matter with the young king, whether he could be sick or something.  
It felt worse then death not being able to see him, but you also knew it would probably be even more painful actually seeing him, and knowing that you could never ever be together.  
You had cried yourself to sleep every night since you had last seen him, and you thought of him constantly every minute of the day that you were awake. 

You made you way towards his bed chamber, as you always did every morning.  
You had expected to be refused entrance yet again by the guards standing outside, like you had been so every day now for the past week.  
But today, they allowed you entrance inside.  
You nervously opened the door, unaware of what was going to be awaiting you on the other side.  
As you entered, your eyes scanned across the room rapidly, to see Tommen, fully dressed in his royal garments, slouched down on his chair, with a glum and dispirited look on his face, staring emptily at the floor as his mother, Queen Cersei, stood in front of him, and was addressing him about something.  
You quietly closed the door behind you, but the slight noise that was still made from you doing so, made them both turn their heads immediately and look straight at you entering the room.  
You noticed Tommen's eyes widen as they landed on you, and he seemed to raise himself up slightly and straighten himself in the chair that he was sitting on.  


" No one permitted you to enter,.. you can not just enter the King's chamber's unannounced" Cersei said sternly to you, with an annoyed look on her face as she glared at you.  


You froze on the spot where you stood on,.. she could be terrifying at times,.. as your eyes then glanced over at Tommen, who was just staring back at you, his eyes fixed on you and his mouth slightly open,.. as you then looked back to Cersei, who was waiting impatiently for you to reply to her question.  


" I'm so sorry your grace,.." you nervously stuttered, "the guards outside granted me access,..., I thought that meant that the room was vacant,.. I do apologise,.. I'll return later" you said, biting down nervously on your lip, as you then turned to leave quickly.  


" No,.." she scoffed at you, "carry on with your duties,..this room has not been cleaned for almost a week now and it needs attending to" she said, before then turning back to face Tommen.  


" The small council meeting is now re scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, at two o'clock,... and grandfather expects you to be there this time" Cersei then said to Tommen, seemingly conscious of the fact that they now were no longer talking alone and in private due to your presence on the other side of the room.  


You kept your face down and started tidying up quietly.  


" I'll come to check on you later after supper,... to make sure that you have eaten" she says, before walking towards him and softly kissing his forehead, and then looking over towards you briefly, still seeming annoyed by your sudden presence, before she then leaves the room.  


The room then goes suddenly slient after she leaves, and there is an awkward tension where neither one of you is speaking.  
Through the corner of your eyes, you can see Tommen glaring over at you, refusing to remove his eyes from you, as he watches you start cleaning the room in silence, not looking over at him.  


" I command you to look at me" he suddendly says, his voice deeper than usual, and there was anger present within his tone.  


You gulped slightly.  
You had never ever heard him speak to you in such a manner before.  
Not your Tommen.  
You stopped what you were doing, and turned to look at him, as you felt the tears begin to form in your eyes again.  


He stared at you, holding eye contact intensely with you, and you felt your heart shudder slightly within your chest, as you saw the bitterness that was showing on his face and in his eyes towards you.  


You felt the tears start to burn within your eyes at his sudden hostility towards you, as you then feel the tears slowly leave your eyes and start to run down your face, upon your cheeks.  


You saw him suddenly notice them as his face then started to soften, looking more like the Tommen that you knew, and his mouth turn downwards into a frown and you heard his chest start to breathe heavily.  
He raised himself up from his chair and stood in front of you.  


" I have had much time to contemplate over what you said to me" he began, his eyes refusing to leave your face as he addressed you, " and I refuse to listen to your absurd objections as to why we can not be together,... I love you y/n,... I could never love or want anybody else as much as I do you,... and I refuse to live my life, without you being the most important person in it" he says, stepping closer towards you.  


A huge part of you feels your whole body tingle inside at his declaration of love for you, as well as the heartwarming realisation that he refuses to give up his love for you, but a smaller part of you can't help but feel scared.  
You loved him more than anything else in the world, but you were young and also so very frightened.  


" Tommen,.." you gasp, and this time you let his arms wrap around you, as he pulls you closer towards him and presses his forehead against yours, and then softly kisses you tenderly on your lips, as he runs his fingers through your long flowing hair, looking at you as if you were the most precious thing in the world to him.  


" Tell me that you still love me too y/n..., and not just because I'm a king telling you to say it,...I need to hear that you do actually love me,.... me" he almost pleads, as he gently cups your face in his hands, softly stroking the skin on your cheek with his fingertips.  


" I love you Tommen,.., more than you could ever know" you softly smile.  


You watch as his eyes light up on his face and his mouth starting to form an elated grin from ear to ear, in response to what you had just confessed.  


" I knew it,..." he said, shaking his head as if he was now bursting with happiness, " I knew that you could not of just stopped loving me,.. we belong together, you and I" he told you, pressing his lips against your mouth again, for a much more longer and deeper kiss.  


" I'm just so scared Tommen,... how can it ever be,.. you are the king and I'm......" you begin to say, before he stops you mid sentence with a gentle shush and presses his finger delicately against your lips to stop you from continuing.  


" my reason for existing,.. I will never let anyone take you away from me,.. never" he told you, as he pulled your face closer to his and kissed you again, with such hunger and passion for you, and only parted from your mouth when he finally needed to breathe.  


You smiled at him, and leaned your head against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him, and you felt the warmth of his body against your own.  
It that moment, you felt completely safe.  


" You promise,..." you whispered, blissfully entwined with him, as you closed your eyes, enjoying this intimate moment where you had him, if just very briefly, all to yourself.  


" I promise,.. you are mine,.. and I am yours,. forever" he replied, as he kissed the top of your head.


	4. Chapter 4

You were walking down the corridor, carrying a large basket full of washing in your hands, when you were suddenly grabbed by two hands from behind you, who then pushed you backwards towards them and wrapped their arms around your waist, holding you tightly to them.  


"Arrggh" you squealed, as you wiggled about in their grip, unsure as to what was happening and you felt your heart rapidly beat in your chest.  


Suddenly you heard the person playfully laugh, as they then begin to nuzzle their mouth into your neck, kissing and sucking at your tender skin that was exposing itself through the outline of your dress.  


" I've found you,.." you hear Tommen chuckle, as he continues to playfully plant kisses along the sensitive area of your neck, making you shiver from his touch.  


" Tommen,.." you then softly laugh in response, as you lean further into him, smiling inside of his embrace,  
" you almost frightened me to death..." you giggle.  


" I just couldn't help myself,.. you just looked so,... ravishing" he chuckled, as he returned his mouth to attack your neck again.  


" Enough..." you laugh, as you wiggle about, " somebody might see us" you say, as you finally broke free from his arms, and you looked around you both, making sure it was just the two of you alone in the corridor.  


He smiles brightly as he stares at you admirably.  
" Meet me tonight, in my chambers at eight" he asks you, his eyes sparkling, " I have hardly been able to see you at all these past few days".  


You bit down on your lip and nodded at him.  
" Ok,.. ." you whisper, as it was now Tommen looking around him, keeping a look-out.  


He smiled back at you widely, and then planted a quick but loving kiss on your lips, before quickly heading off before anybody came around the corner and spotted you both, leaving you to go back to your work.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now nearly eight and you were quietly making your way down to his bed chambers.  
Although this was not for sex, like what most ladies usually visited Kings for in the darkness of the night.  
You were still a virgin, as was Tommen, and he had only just ever kissed you to show you his love for you.  
He had told you how much he wanted to though, .. but he respected you, and your pureness, and wanted to wait to make it special for your wedding night, when the two of you finally became husband and wife.  
Whenever that day would come,.. if it ever did,...you still had doubts every day that this would all end terribly,.. but he kept on insisting that he would in fact marry you, one day, no matter what.  
You tried to push those worries out of your head when you two were alone together, so you could just enjoy those few little moments that you could have together.  
Talking about things,.. all kind of things,... joking... laughing,... and kissing.  
Like you two were the only two people in the whole wide world.  
Just an ordinary boy and a ordinary girl in love,... and for those few moments together, he wasn't the king.  
He was just your Tommen.  


You softly knocked the door, but got no response.  
You tried the door again, ever so slightly louder, but still no response.  
You slowly opened the door.  
The room was in complete darkness, and no candles were lit.  


" Your grace...." you whispered.  


" Tommen,..." you tried again, just a bit louder.  


He was not here,. his room was untouched and completely in darkness.  
You sulked slightly,.. confused as to where he may be.  
You sat down on the edge of his bed, and waited for him to arrive.  
You must of waited for him for at least over an hour, maybe even two,.. but he was nowhere to be seen.  
You began to worry as to where he might be,.., he had never not turned up to see you before.  
You sighed, as it didn't look like he was going to show, as you quickly left his bedchambers, before anyone spotted you there, wondering where he might of got to.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, you were heading down to the servant quarters.  
As you entered, you saw that many of them were standing around and in deep discussion about something.  


" So, it's actually going to happen then? " one of them asked the other.  


" It was announced last night over dinner, the Tyrells were also in attendance,... the King's mother told us to prepare a grand celebration feast,... but she only notified us a few hours before it was due to take place... and it went on for most of the evening" the other replied.  


" This will be her third husband now right,. .. in a matter of how long" another pipped in.  


" I swear, the king didn't even seem to know anything about it until Lord Twyin announced it,... his grace looked absolutely mortified", the one replied.  


" I bet the Tyrells were clapping their hands again though" someone else added.  


" What's going on?" you asked them.  


" Haven't you heard? " the one young man asked you.  


You shook your head,.. fearing the worst.  


" King Tommen is set to marry Lady Margaery Tyrell,... now that he has had his coronation, and is officially king" he replied.  


You felt as if you were about to faint.,..,as the room around you started to spin.  


" I bet they can't believe their luck,..., that they have now ended up with Tommen instead of Joffrey" you heard someone say, as they carried on their conversation.  


You felt as if you couldn't breathe as you raced outside to get some fresh air.  


Once you reached the gardens, you let yourself finally collapse on a bench, and the tears came pouring down your face.  
You stupid, stupid, girl,......,you thought to yourself.  
How could you of ever believed that you and him could ever of married each other.  
You knew deep down that this day would come, and he would finally be snatched away from you to someone else.  
That was it, you could not stay here, and watch Tommen be married to another.  
The beautiful Lady Margaery.  
You felt sick at the thought of what they would do together,..oh god,... their wedding night... children.  
You wept even more.  
You would have to find another job, and leave here, as soon as possible.  
You wouldn't be able to carry on as his maid now, not to both him and his new wife,.. new queen.  
I bet that is the only reason why she was marrying him,.. she didn't love him, not in the way that you loved him.  
You had always wished that Tommen wasn't the king, so you and him could of been together.  
Where as that was probably the only reason why she was getting married to him.  
Not for the love of Tommen,.. but to be the queen.  
You had now lost him,... forever.  
And it would be just too painful to have to watch him with her everyday for the rest of your life.  
You had made your decision.  



	5. Chapter 5

You made your way to Tommen's personal chambers, at the same time as you did every day.  
You had wiped your tears away hard, but your face was still red and puffy,... and anyone could tell that you had been crying.  
But you tried to keep your composure, and your head held up high.  
You opened the door to his personal quarters.  
There he was.  
He was sitting down by the window, the crown dazzling upon his head in the direct sun light, upon his golden hair.  
Sometimes it could look ridiculous on him, like it was way too big for the baby faced teenager.  
But other times, it looked beautiful upon his head, sitting perfectly on his golden blonde locks, like he had been born to wear it.  
Today was one of those times, he looked just like a beautiful lion cub.  
Stop it you thought,.. you can no longer think like this.  
He was sitting there with his mother Queen Cersei, his uncle Ser Jaime and grandfather Lord Tywin.  
Tommen's face looked miserable, and the conversation looked like it was quite heated.  


" Maid,..." Cersei suddenly spoke to you.  


Tommen's face automatically turned and faced you, and you watched his face light up and he smiled at you slightly.  


You turned away from him, not returning his smile.  
How dare he smile at you.  


" Yes, your grace" you replied to his mother.  


" Can you fetch more wine, " she asked you.  


You nodded and bowed in response, as you headed out of the room. 

On returning back, you stopped slightly behind the door.  
You held the jug of wine in your hands, as you tried to make out what they were saying.  
But you were just too far away to fully hear them, and you better return quickly before she got impatient with you.  
You returned into the room, and she gestered at you to refill her glass.  
You began to pour the wine, and you could feel Tommen's eyes bore into the back of you.  
You turned around after you had finished pouring, and held his eye contact .  
He smiled at you again, a small weak smile, and he seemed to intently scan your face, like he had just noticed that you had been crying.  
But again, you refuse to smile back or even look at him as you just turn from him and look away. .  
His eyes then followed you curiously as you moved around in the chamber, picking up his used clothes to be cleaned.  


" Tommen,.. are you listening? " his mother asked him, breaking him from his trance.  


" We will discuss this later" he replied to her, like he was trying to suddenly end whatever it was that they had been talking about, now that you had entered the room.  


" Your grace, House Tyrell would like the date set, as early as next month" Tywin then said to him.  


You saw him sigh heavily, as you looked over from the corner of your eye, and saw his jaw clench with annoyance.  


" Next month...but... " you heard him reply, surprised.  


" They still are the best match out there,... they have the biggest military force in all of the seven kingdoms, over one hundred thousand men they possess... combined with the lannister army,..., it would be a force untouchable" Twyin begins,.. " as well as they are the second most wealthiest house in Westeros, second only to ourselves,...".  


" They will bring a lot to the table" Jaime says, supporting his father's advice.  


" And now that you have been crowned,.. you will need to produce heir's as soon as possible, to secure the family line as well as the iron throne" Tywin continues.  


You see Tommen looking over at you through the corners of his eyes, knowing to well that you can hear all of this.  


" Please,... can you all please leave this until later this week, at the small council meeting" Tommen says, a sterness to his voice, his face willing them to end the conversation abruptly.  


" I would like to be left alone please, ... I have a pounding headache" Tommen then tells them.  


His mother, uncle and grandfather all seem to look at one another, confused as to why the young King was in such a bad mood, as they all slowly started to make their way out of his Chambers.  


As soon as they have all left, Tommen jumps up out from his chair and makes his way over to you.  


" y/n...." he started to say as he approached you, a pleading look in his eyes, but you just backed away from him.  


" Please, just get away from me" you angrily say to him, through gritted teeth.  


His eyes widen in size as he pauses, almost in shock at such the display of anger and hatred that you were glaring at him with.  


" y/n,...please,.....listen,..." he pleads again, his eyes desperate, as he looks at you with such sorrow.  


" you lied to me" you shout at him.  


He just stares back at you, his mouth wide open.  


" you promised me,.., you held me in your arms and you promised me... you insisted that you would never let anything break us apart,.. that you would marry me,... no matter what" you begin to cry.  


" I know,.. and I meant it,.... I.. I.. I meant it... I didn't ask for this,... I... I don't know what to do to stop it.. " he stuttered, his voice raising slightly with emotions.  


" Your the king,... just tell them,.. tell them no" you were almost yelling now.  


" I.. I tried... but everyone on the council is telling me that I have to,... that I have to marry her,.. for the kingdom,...and I don't want to... I.. I want you.. I need you.." he pleads, tears in his eyes.  


" Your a liar Tommen,.. you broke all of your promises to me,.. your a king that lies and breaks his promises" you rant, anger pouring out of you.  


" y/n.... .please" he begs.  


" I hate you...." you shout.  


He just stares back at you,.. not moving,. not saying anything,..his eyes just wide,.. just staring at you.  


The room went so quiet that all that could be heard was your heavy breathing.  


He still stands there, saying nothing,... just standing there,.. broken.  


" I'll never forgive you for this... never" you sob, breaking the silence as the tears fall down your face, " but what do I even matter,.. I have no great army, wealthy lands and titles,... I'm just a servant girl,.. and that's what it all comes down too" you weep.  


He continues to stare, his face looking lost,..and still not saying a word.  


" I'll never be able to be her,... and give you all of that,... but I can promise you one thing,.. she will never love you like I love you,... because she only wants you for one thing... and that's to be queen" you cry.  


You knew all these hurtful things were pouring out of your mouth to hurt him,.. but you just wanted him to feel an ounce of the pain that you were feeling.  


You start to see his mouth move ever so slightly,.. as if he was trying to find his words.  


" You hate me,..." he finally says, the tears in his eyes slowly falling down his round little face.  


" How can you expect me not to after this" you reply.  


He shakes his head, his tears spilling.  


" I love you,.. but you hate me" he says, before suddenly letting out a slight high sounding laugh, as if he had gone hysterical.  


You just stare at him as he suddenly puts his hands on his forehead, and then removes the crown from his head, and he throws it across the room.  


It lands on the floor,... ironically undamaged.  


His face however was now burning with rage, his cheeks bright red and his eyes full of anger  


" I love you,...and you can hate me all you want,.. but I could never stop loving you.. you don't think I haven't tried not loving you... how easier it would be for me not to love you...sometimes I have even wished that I had never met you,.. so I didn't have to feel like this constantly" he sobs.  


" Seriously,.. Poor King Tommen... you life is so hard isn't it,... being a rich Lannister,... a King,... you have no idea what it's like for the rest of us small folk do you..... you have it so bad with all your castles,.. your endless supply of gold,..fancy clothes and rich food,..and soon a beautiful noble wife to bring you even more great riches,.. " you start on him before he cuts you off.  


" I don't have the one thing,.. the only thing,. that I have ever truly wanted.. " he replies, his voice now softer, calmer.. as if he was just exhausted from all of the yelling.  


You just stare at him, as he then continues.  


" I never knew you had so much hatred for me" he scoffs, followed by a light sarcastic laugh, " but the funniest thing of it all is,.. .. I still love you y/n,.. no matter what hurtful things you say to me,... so go on,.. say your worst, ... because nothing can possibly hurt me any more than losing you".  


You don't say anything though.  


You both just stare back at each other, tears burning in both of your eyes, and both exhaustsd from the constant shouting.  


" I just can't stay here and watch you marry somebody else" you finally say, as you run out the room, leaving him just standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommen and Margaery's wedding was now just a fortnight away.  
Preparations were being made everywhere you turned and you felt like you were going to break down at any moment.  
Every day, was just another day closer towards that painful moment where you would officially lose Tommen forever.  
He would soon be officially married to Margaery Tyrell, and the thought of him then belonging to somebody else,.. to be somebody else's to touch,.. to kiss,.... to hold...... was more than you could bear.  
You knew that you just couldn't stay here and watch him every day spend the rest of his life with another.... you needed to escape.  
You were trying to find other work elsewhere in the capital, but had not yet been successful in doing so.  
But you knew that you just couldn't be here for his wedding day and watch the love of your life marry someone else.

You entered his bed chambers, as usual, to carry out your morning tasks.  
You found him just sitting in there,.. like he had been waiting for you to arrive.  
He looked over at you as you entered, and you watched how he took in a deep breath before standing up from his chair.  
You refused to look at him, keeping your head down and started working, as if he was not there. 

You heard him sigh heavily. 

" Y/N,... I need to talk to you...." he said over to you, his eyes staring into the back of you, as he then takes a slight, unsure step closer towards you. 

You stopped what you were doing and looked over at him, but didn't say anything. 

His eyes scanned your face intently, as if to try and figure you out. 

" I... I... I'm going to speak to my mother and grandfather tomorrow,.... about not going ahead with my marriage to Margaery" he softly spoke, distress present in his voice.

You stared back at him, not sure how to react. 

" I'm going to tell them about me and you,.... and that I love you" he carried on, his words soft and gentle.

You felt the fear start to run through your veins, as your heart began beating rapidly in your chest. 

" Oh my god,... " you replied, as you clutched yourself in distress, " Tommen,....they,....they will come for me,... what,.... what if your mother and grandfather have me killed,...I have heard so many tales about what they have done to people that.... " you begin to cry, before Tommen rushes towards you, grabbing your shaking hands as he tries to calm you down. 

" I am the King y/n,...the king,.... I'm their king too " Tommen says as he looks deeply into your worried eyes, as his one hand reaches up and he begins to softly stroke the skin on your cheek with his thumb.

Your tear filled eyes, look up to meet his concerned ones. 

" And I will tell them as their King that it is you that I love,.. and that it is you that I want to marry,..that I must marry,.. and only you" he smiles, reassuringly. 

You laugh through high emotion,... feeling a mixture of both intense love and relief as well as fear and panic at the prospect of it all finally coming out and you and Tommen and what might happen to you as a result. 

" Tommen,... I love you more than anything,... but I'm frightened,..." you sob as he holds you tightly. 

" I will make sure that nothing happens to you y/n,.... you are my entire world,.... I have no reason to live if I don't have you,... I love you so much,.. " he replies, as he kisses you tenderly.

You melt into the kiss, as you press your body against his and feel the warmness of him. 

" But,.. " you weep, as you both slowly break from the kiss,....." what will happen,...?" 

" I don't care,..., but we will get through it,...as long as we are together,... that is all that matters to me " he smiles, kissing you again, lovingly.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed now and you hadn't seen or spoken to Tommen again.  
You were getting really worried as to what was actually happening and felt on edge all of the time.  
This was so unusual and not like him at all.  
But you tried to reassure yourself with the fact that nobody had come for you yet, and you were still working here like nothing had happened.  
However, wedding preparations were still going ahead as planned for his wedding to Margaery.  
You were so confused and apprehensive, you just needed to speak to Tommen as soon as possible about what was actually going on.

You went to go to attend his chambers, and were relived to finally find him in there after not seeing him for days.

" Tommen....." you gasp, as you started to walk over to where he was standing at a fast pace.

He looked directly back at you, his eyes wide with fear, and the glare that he was giving you was almost like a warning not to approach.

You stopped suddenly, and looked curiously at him as to what was the matter, until your eyes then turned to see his Mother up the corner of the room, glaring at you.

" I beg your pardon..." she spoke, raising her voice and straightening herself up tall.

You froze.

" How did you just address the king?" Cersei asked you sharply, her voice full of anger towards you.

You were frozen with fear, as you looked over at Tommen, who just put his head down and stared at the floor intently, with a gulp. 

" Answer me girl....I am the Queen" she spoke, even louder, basically yelling at you.

Tommen still had his eyes wide and fixed on the floor, refusing to look up towards either of one. 

" I'm... .I'm... .I'm so,...so sorry,.... your grace,... I must,...must of just accidentally,....." you nervously stuttered, before she cut you off.

" Who the hell do you think you are.....little servant girl" she snapped at you.

You look back at her, your eyes wide with both shock and fear, and you look back towards Tommen again for help, but he continues to just stare at the floor, his eyes also still wide, and his body shaking slightly.

This didn't seem good. 

" I'm... sorry,...," was all that you managed to get out.

" You should remember your place here,......to serve and nothing else", Cersei sneers at you, " and you are extremely lucky that you are even allowed to be still working here after what I have just discovered".

You just stared back at them both, you saw Cersei's face angrily glaring back at you, and Tommen who still had not raised his face up from the floor yet as he listened to it all.

" Now, just get on with doing what you are paid to do and you can start by cleaning his grace's privy from top to bottom,... right now" she then orders at you, before she turns to look at Tommen.

" Your grace,....." she turns to Tommen, who was still looking down at the floor, and had not yet spoken.

She glares at him until he raises his face up to look at her, and she seems to gesture him with her eyes to say something that she had wanted him to say to you.

He pauses, like he didn't want to say something, as his mother continues to glare at him until he does.

" Yes,.... you can start by cleaning the privy and then you can start in here after you have finished that...." he says to you, his eyes finally meeting yours.

Cersei then smiles at him, before he quickly breaks his eye contact with you and looks away to anything else other than you.

" Yes,... your grace" was all you managed to reply, your voice soft and quiet, as you looked back at him, his face full of regret, refusing to even look at you.

" Right, I'm glad that we have now resolved this matter" Cersei smiles, a slight smirk to it, as she starts to head out of the room.

" After you, your grace..." she says to her young son, as she gestures him to leave the room in front of her.

He stares back at her, his face glum and sorrowful, as he slightly nods back to her, before putting his face back down to the floor, his eyes fixed on the ground as he just walks straight past you out of the room, followed by his mother.

You were then left all alone in the room,... alone and distraught.

You never saw Tommen again until after he got married to Margaery Tyrell.  
The one and only good thing about it all was that as a chamber maid you weren't permitted to attend the wedding like other servants so you never had to watch the love of your life marry someone else or witness all the celebrations at the wedding feast afterwards.  
The cruellest part though, was as his chamber maid, you had to prepare his now martial bedroom ready for their wedding night.  
Fresh bed sheets, flowers, candles, refreshments,.. they even made you display rose petals all over the bed.  
You lost your fight with your tears as they began to fall freely down your face as you started to imagine the things that she was going to do with Tommen in this very bed that very evening.  
The bed you were having to spread rose petals all over, to make it romantic for them.  
You wanted to scream.  
The thought of her touching him,... him touching her.  
But you just had to face the facts now,... it was now truly over..... ..


	8. Chapter 8

You were quietly getting on with your work within the walls of the Red Keep.  
You just didn't have any enthusiasm for anything anymore, not since your beloved Tommen was now married to that permanently grinning schemer from highgarden.  
You had lost all of your zest for life entirely, you now just merely existed.  
He had promised you that you two would be together, and he had broken that promise.  
Deep down though, you had always known that he would.  
He never had the strength to defy his mother, grandfather and the rest of his Lannister family.  
He was just a mere puppet which they controlled to rule the seven kingdoms in his name.  
They wanted a powerful ally in the Tyrells, and as ever with the Lannisters, they succeeded no matter what.  
Your heart was nothing other than the smallest of casualties as a result.

You slowly and reluctantly made your way down to his bed chamber, the one that he now shared with his wife Queen Margaery.  
You softly knocked on the door, secretly wishing that you didn't have to enter. 

" Come in" you heard a female squeal out from behind the door, followed by her high pitched giggling.

You slowly put your head down as you entered the room, refusing to have to witness the scene in front of you. 

" Your grace's" you say, as you finally have to look up to adknowledge them, to see Tommen and Margaery in bed underneath the bed sheets in front of you. 

And they both appeared to be naked underneath their bed sheets.

" Oooooh breakfast,... thank you,.. " Margaery smiled at you, "... I now have quite an appetite after last night" she said, as she turned and smirked at Tommen. 

Tommen looked back at her, his eyes wide and his face seemed to turn paler as his eyes then looked down at the bed sheets covering his body. 

Margaery let out another high sounded giggle as she wrapped a sheet around her perfect womanly body and then reached over and took the tray of food and drink that you had just brought in for their breakfast over to their bed as she got back underneath the bed sheets with him. 

" Anything else,... your grace's?" you ask, your eyes on Queen Margaery,.., you didn't want to even look at Tommen. 

She looked so beautiful, even first thing in the morning.  
How her beautiful long brown hair flowed down around her waist in perfect waves, her beautiful big blue doe eyes fluttering up at him and her flushed rosy cheeks.  
How could you ever even compete, even if she wasn't the lady of high garden from a rich and powerful noble family and everything that came with it. 

" Anything else... your grace?" she purred at Tommen, her eyes sparkling up at him as she repeated to him what you had just asked.

For the first time, he looked over towards you.  
His eyes locked with yours, and he looked sympathetically over at you. 

That made you angry,..., you didn't want his sympathy.  
He betrayed your trust,.. lied to you,.. broke all of the promises that he made to you,... you were not going to be his victim for him to bestow pity on. 

" Would you like anything else,.. your grace?" Margaery asked him again with a slight chuckle due to the fact that he was yet to respond to the last two questions asked to him, finally knocking him out of his thoughts as he seemed to realise that he had gotton himself lost in just staring at you. 

" Ummm,... no,.. no,..." Tommen shook his head, his cheeks burning red as if he was very uncomfortable within the situation, as he then darted his eyes away from you. 

Margaery softly laughed at Tommen's flustered behaviour. 

" I must of really tired you out last night, your grace.. .. you seem completely lost" she grinned at him, as she went to feed him a strawberry from one of the bowls, flirtatiously. 

That was it,..., this was to much to endure.

" If that is all,..., your grace's?" you ask them, willing to leave as soon as possible.

" Yes,..Yes,.. " Margaery nods with a smile, as you quickly bow your head to them and swiftly leave the room as fast as your legs would carry you. 

As soon as you left their bedchamber and got further up the corridor, you felt as if you could finally breathe again.

You needed to find another job as soon as possible, as you knew you could not spend the rest of your life, watching them every day. 

Later on that day, after you knew King Tommen and Queen Margaery would now be up and dressed and would of left their chambers for the day, you went back into their bed chamber to change their sheets and make up their room. 

As you entered, your eyes landed on Tommen, who was now up and dressed in his royal garments, sitting there alone in the room.  
You didn't know why he was still in here, but Margaery was no where to be seen. 

He looked over at you, and suddenly stood up from his chair as if he had been waiting for you, and he took in a deep heavy breath. 

You looked back down away from him, and started removing the bed sheets. 

He was not saying anything,..., and you were definitely not going to speak to him,...., but you could feel him staring at you. 

" I've missed you,......so much" he suddenly let out, his voice sounding weak and sorrowful. 

You had done this now so many times with him before,... but this time there was no going back,...he had now gone and married someone else. 

So you simply just ignored him,.. not even looking his direction as you carried on with your work.

" It's been hell not seeing you,...." he cried out again, but you carry on ignoring him. 

Nothing he could say would change anything now. 

You heard him breathing heavily, as if he was getting frustrated. 

" I do not blame you for not wanting to talk to me,... I failed,.. I tried and I failed,... but I still love you,...so much,... I think about you all of the time,... you are all I can think about,...day and night,... " Tommen says over to you. 

You finally let the anger get the better of you,... and you turn to face him, fury in your eyes. 

" I BET YOUR NOT THINKING ABOUT ME WHEN YOUR FUCKING HER " you shout, your voice raised and full of anger and venom towards him, that Tommen's eyes widen in utter shock by your outburst, as he steps back away from you, almost frightened. 

You sigh heavily, annoyed at yourself for showing him your true emotions. 

He carries on staring at you, his face overwhelmed by your comment, like he didn't know how to respond. 

" I hate you Tommen... " you then quietly say, as you turned away from him and carried on with the bed sheets.

Then there is just silence for what seems like ages between the two of you.

You just carry on with your work, but from the corner of your eyes, you can still see him just standing there.

You decide to look over again at him, his eyes are now tear filled and he is biting down on his quivering lip.

" I was given no choice but to marry Margarey,..., and I knew that you would hate me for it forever,..., I had to come to terms with that,... and that your love for me would properly die as soon as I married her .... but I will always love you,.... it's you that I love, ... not her,...it will always be you y/n,. ... .. whether you believe me or not" Tommen softly says. 

" I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore " you reply sharply. 

Tommen then let's out an amused laugh. 

" What reason would I have to lie" he says to you, his voice now raised. 

You just scoff back at him. 

" You have lied to me so many times,.. you said that you would never let me go,... that we would be together" you start to cry back at him. 

" And I meant it,...." he replied, and then his face suddenly changed expression, "... which is why I need to ask you something,... just please,... hear me out on this"

You pause, and look over at him.

He nervously shifts about where he stood, his face anxious, as if he was unsure about what he was going to say.

" I begged my mother and grandfather to let me marry you,..., I told them how much I loved you and that I was determined to marry you and make you my queen... they were so angry about it,...they called me stupid and all other kind of things,... but I held my ground y/n,.. I kept insisting that if it was not you that I married then I would never marry at all,..meaning no heir's to the iron throne,.. but then they said that the Tyrells would stop supplying food to the capital if we rejected their marriage proposal and that everyone in Kings landing would starve as a result, and then everyone would riot and overthrow the crown.... " he said, his voice in distress, ".. my mother and grandfather were so angry with you,... they wanted you gone from here,... but I begged them, I said that I would only protect the kingdom by marrying Margaery if I could still see you everday,..."

" Is my life in danger?" you nervously ask him.

" No,... I threatened my mother,... I said that I would die myself if a hair on your head was ever harmed,.. I know she believed me,....they won't touch you over fear of what I would do to myself or them if they did " he replied.

" You still haven't asked me what ever it was that you wanted to ask me...? " you curiously say to him.

He bites down on his lip again, as his face then again looks at you, nervously.

" What is it Tommen? " you ask him again, getting annoyed by his lack of information.

" Well,.. I,... I,.. can't... and I won't live without you,.." he started to stutter.

He seemed so anxious about what he was going to say.

" Being King means that I can never marry you,... but that doesn't mean that it has to be the end for us" Tommen carries on.

You look at him, confused, and you watch him take a big gulp.

" I mean I will have to have children with Margaery and they will be the heir's to the throne,...but we can still have children together,...we can still have a relationship,.. a life together,.. king's have had mistresses since forever,.. so that they can be with the person that they truly love,... not just the person that they had to marry for political reasons only,... you can become my official mistress and we can actually be together,.. in everything but name" Tommen then says to you.

All of the anger, hurt, betrayal and pain just seemed to make you finally explode in that very moment,.., and you don't even know how it happened,... but your hand just abruptly rose from the side of your body,... and slapped him right across the face.

You didn't know who was actually more shocked,.. You or him.

You gasped, as he just stared back you, his eyes wider than a deer caught in headlights, as he raised his hand to his now burning red cheek were you had hit him, as his mouth then opened wide from the shock of it.

" I'm,... I'm... I'm sorry,...." you started to stutter, the realisation of what you had just done now dawning on you.

Hitting a king was punishable by death.

" Tommen,... I'm so sorry,.." you continued, as he just continued staring back at you, looking so horrified that you had actually struck him, as he carried on rubbing his hand over his burning face.

" Are you going to have me seized?" you ask him, frightened.

He finally removed his hand from his stinging face, but his face still seemed lost in a trance of shock.

" Tommen,..?" you called out to the mortified young King, trying to reach him from his bewildered state.

He then looked at you, there was definitely anger in his eyes, but you also saw hurt in them too, hurt and confusion, as you saw his eyes then begin to get watery.

" You hit me,..." he finally gasped.

" I'm sorry,.. I didn't mean it" you reply, as you begin to cry in fear.

He looks at your panicked state, and the tears falling down your face.

" Will I be executed.. ..? " you sob, " if your mother finds out that I hit you,. .. I will be executed,..." you continue to sob, and the question seems to finally bring Tommen out from his shocked state.

" I'm not going to have you killed y/n,... .I love you,.." he finally says, as his hand then goes back to his burning cheek, as if it was really causing him some pain.

You sigh a deep breath of relief.  
You had in fact felt like you had wanted to die after Tommen married Margarey, like there was no reason to live anymore.  
You still felt like that,.. but you still didn't want to be executed.

" Have you not been listening to me y/n,... I can't live without you,....so I'm not going to have you killed, am I?" he snaps at you.

" You just made me so angry,....I mean,.. your mistress, for goodness sake" you reply.

" I know,.. I know,.. I have been so nervous about asking you such a thing,... but I have thought so long and hard about this and I can see no other way,.."  
Tommen says, " we can still have a life lived together,.. like Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne,... Ellaria Sand is what you call his paramour,... again, she is like his wife in all but name,.. but due to his rank he was unable to marry her,.... but they live their lives together and they have many daughters from each other who he adknowledges as his own... " Tommen tells you.

You struggle to take it all in.

" In time,...after a couple of my heir's to the throne are born from Margaery and the line of succession is secure,... I would never have to have sex with her ever again, let alone sleep in the same bed as her,.. it would just be me and you,... and she will just be my wife in name only " Tommen says, as he approaches you again and takes you by the hand.

" You still want to make love to me,... even after I have just hit you?" you ask him.

Tommen let's out a small laugh, followed by a tender smile.

" I think you could try to kill me and even that would never stop me loving you,..." he smiles at you, " I think about making love to you every night that I lie in my bed,.. it drives me crazy,..., I need you to say yes to this, y/n".

You are touched by his words,...but you are still hearbroken by the fact that no matter what happens,.. Margaery will always be his wife, and will bear his trueborn children.

" Let me just think about it, ....ok? " you reply to him.

He looks back at you shocked, and then softly nods at you with a strained look on his face, as if he is hurt that it was not an automatic yes.

You know that it will be a yes,....you love him way too much,... and having some part of him is better than having no part at all,.. but he has also hurt you way too much that it wouldn't harm him to have to wait and sweat a while before you agree.

He leans forward, and kisses you softly on your forehead, as he runs his fingers lovingly through your long y/h/c hair.

" Ok,.. I must be on my way to a small council meeting,... they will all be wondering where I am" he then says,  
" but I will be awaiting your response,..impatiently " 

He then gives you a small smile, followed by a soft light kiss to your lips, before leaving the room, and leaving you alone with your thoughts.

....................................................................................

It had been just over a month now since Tommen had made you the proposal of becoming his mistress.

You were still making him wait of course,. ... but you had also not actually seen him for the past few days.

According to palace whispers, lots of things were currently happening.  
You knew that Tommen's uncle Tyrion had just been released from the cells.  
His trail by combat had been held a fortnight ago and Prince Oberyn Martell had stood as his champion,... to avenge the death of his sister.  
He had spectacularly defeated and killed Ser Gregor Clegane, known as "The Mountain", who had raped and killed his sister as well as her children many years ago, and now that Tyrion had been found not guilty in the eyes of the gods of King Joffrey's murder, he was now a free man.

You could only imagine the anger that Cersei must be feeling,.. she had been convinced that her younger brother had poisoned her eldest son.  
Tyroin however, even though he had now been found not guilty and was now free, was still insisting that he had nothing to do with it and would not rest until he found out who did in fact poison and murdered his nephew.  


You carried on walking down the empty corridor of the red keep, when suddenly, you felt a massive pain to the side of your head and then everything went black in a instance.

You woke up, your head banging, in a dark and dirty room.  
You flinched when your eyes finally adjusted to your surroundings.  
You whimpered slightly in fear.  
Where the hell were you?  
You were absolutely petrified.  
Had Cersei or Tywin come for you after all, to protect the royal marriage?  
Had they locked you up, to keep you away from Tommen,... would they secretly have you killed.  
Maybe Tommen was wrong about them not hurting you for his sake.  
You began to cry with fear.  
Suddenly you heard movement from the other side of the room.  
The sound of footsteps approaching you from the darkness.  
You can feel your heart beating so loudly in your chest as your breathing became increasingly rapid from fear.  
Suddenly an old man appeared in front of you.  
He had white hair, but it was balding in the middle and he was wearing an old and dirty looking smock.  
You then recognised the elderly man.  
He was the High Sparrow.  


" Please, don't be scared sweet child,... you will not be harmed in any way" he suddenly said to you, his voice seeming sincere.  


" Why am I here..?" you asked him, fear trembling in your voice.  


" I've brought you here to help you,... to help us all, actually" the high sparrow says, his face serious as he studies you intently.

" I,... I,... I don't understand" you stutter back to him.

" Forgive me sweet girl,..., but I plan to make you a queen " he replies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I just wanted to apologise for the delay in posting this chapter.  
> I posted the first eight chapters in one week, and then it's now been over two weeks I believe for chapter nine.  
> Again, so sorry for the wait, it will now be updated much quicker. xx

You stared back at him in utter disbelief to what he had just said to you.  


" What are you talking about,...I,.... I am just a maid who works in the red keep.. I'm not a queen " you reply, confused as well as terrified as to why you were being held here.

" I think we both know that you are more than just that, young lady" the high sparrow replied to you, firmly as he stared intently into your eyes.

" What,... what do you mean?" you reply to him, with a frown.

The High Sparrow let's out a heavy sigh before continuing.

" You were unconscious for just over two weeks,.... we induced you with extremely high doses of milk of the poppy to knock you out,... so you will probably find that you will still feel very dizzy and unwell for the next few days to come,.. until the medicine is completely out of your system" he explained to you.

That would explain why everything around you seemed to be spinning then, you thought to yourself, as you tried to pull yourself together.

" Why,...?" you ask him, as he then sits down in front of you, and again he lets out a heavy breath.

" Because you are very special... that's why" he replies, his eyes staring at you intently.

" Look,.." you say, as you try to get up, but instantly fall and end up slouching back down on the ground, " I don't know who you think I am exactly,.. but I am definitely not whoever it is,.... I'm not special,... I'm just a girl" you plead.

He let's out an unamused laugh, almost as if you were annoying him.

" Your exactly who we know you are, y/n" he replies.

Y/N - He knew your name.

How in all of the seven kingdoms, does the high sparrow know your name.

" I,.. I,... I don't understand" you stutter back.

" So much has happened while you have been asleep,.. but firstly, I must explain to you the reason why you are even here to begin with" he smiles.

You just stare back at him, bewildered.

" The king and myself have,... shall I be so bold as to say,... have become very close since he ascended the iron throne" he begins to say to you, " his grace and myself both understand that we must be as one,.... that the faith and the crown,..when acting together,... are the two pillars that hold up this world,... and if one collapses, then so does the other,...and that the father judges us all".

" But,..forgive me, your holiness,.. but was does that have to do with me,... I'm just a commoner" you reply.

He looks back at you and let's out an amused laugh.

" The king himself has confessed many things to me,... many important matters and confessions of his heart" the high sparrow replies, before finally smiling.

You don't answer, you just let him continue.

" I suppose as a king,.. he only has a High Septon to confess to,... as well as to ask for guidance from" the high sparrow says to you.

You just stare back at him, confused.

The high sparrow then let's out another high sigh, from your lack of response.

" King Tommen has confessed to me,.. so many times now,.. right here in the Great Sept of Baelor,.. that he is in fact secretly, so deeply unhappy underneath all of his finerys and golden crown,... that he is in fact trapped in a loveless marriage, for the greater good of the seven kingdoms,.. to stop starvation and wars,... and how he secretly loves another,.. more than he loves anything else in this world" the high sparrow states, before glaring over at you.

You gulp slightly at his statement, as you start to understand why you might be here.

" He.. he did" you softly reply.

" And I think we both know who this 'another' is,... I've heard it from his Grace's very own mouth how much he loves you" he gestures at you.

You look down at the floor, as you hear him begin to laugh.

" It's extraordinary,... it really is" he laughs, and you look up at him, confused.

" For so long now, the nobles have held all of the power over us small folk,.. Lannisters, Baratheons, Tyrells, Targaryens, all of them,.. and now, finally" he says, as he holds his hands out before you, " along comes this beautiful young girl,.. just a commoner, just a servant girl,.. and she has more power than all of them combined" he laughs.

" How do I have more power than the Lannisters and the Tyrells? " you scoff.

" Because you, and only you alone, has the love of the king himself, ... and there is nothing more powerful than that, my sweet girl" he grins at you.

" But,.. I still don't understand why I am here? " you ask him again.

" Because we,.. we are going to break the wheel together" he smiles at you.

" Break the wheel?" you ask, confused.

" Right now, the small folk are the many,... and the nobility that lord it over us all are the few,.. but imagine a world where the many finally stops fearing the few,.. a better world, an equal world" he tells you.

" But forgive me, your holiness,.. but I still don't know what that has got to do with me? " you ask him again.

" Last week, Ser Loras Tyrell was arrested for buggery and blasphemy,... along with his sister, Queen Margaery who was also charged with perjury and blasphemy, as she swore before the gods alongside her brother that her testimony defending him was true" the high sparrow confirms.

You look up at him, shocked.

" The king's mother however did seem more than happy with the outcome,...and they are both currently imprisoned, awaiting trial for their sins" he tells you.

" Oh my,.." you gasp, struggling to take in what he had just told you,..that Margaery had actually been imprisoned.

" King Tommen was very shocked and appalled by it all of course,... but then, something else has since occurred that has been occupying all of the king's time" the high sparrow continues.

" What,..?" you ask, as he pauses to look at you.

" You have been missing now for over two weeks,.. you have just vanished into thin air,.... his grace has been looking everywhere for you,.. he has sent every solider in kings landing in search of you, they have been ordered to search all day and all night for you until you are found,....and since there has been no luck with finding you yet,... his grace has now sent soliders throughout the whole of the seven kingdoms in search of you until you are found" the high sparrow tells you.

He then hands you a poster, with a very accurate drawing of you, with your name, your age, and your height along with your hair colour, eye colour, and skin colour, and underneath, a huge reward with the promise of tons of gold and a lordship to whoever finds you and returns you safely and unharmed.

" These posters have now been sent throughout the whole of the seven kingdoms, and yet, still no one has found you,... the king is completely beside himself " the high sparrow says to you.

" But I'm here,.. you need to tell him that I'm here" you plead to the high sparrow.

He lets out an amused laugh from your comment.

" You will be safely returned to him,.. I promise you,.. but not right now,..there is to much to do before then.. " he replies to you.

" But,.." you begin, before he cuts you off.

" Queen Margaery and Ser Loras Tyrell will be found guilty of their sins,... and Ser Loras will be made to renounce all of his titles and will then join the faith of the seven,.. and as for Queen Margarey,.. she will be stripped of her title of Queen, and will have her marriage to the King annualled as soon as she is found guilty" the high sparrow continues,... " And what we then need,.. is a King and Queen to show true devotion to the faith of the seven,.. to always stand by the side of the common people, and be faithful followers of our faith,...and what better person than a commoner,...not another noble,.. but an actually commoner herself to defend us all" he smiles.

" And with the King and his new Queen now devoted followers of the faith,... you have now gained complete control of all of the seven kingdoms, under joint rulership" you reply back to him.

" Your just as smart as you are pretty, aren't you" the high sparrow smiles back at you, " And you will get to marry Tommen, and spend the rest of your lives together,.. and I get to give the King what he has always wanted,.....You" he smiles.

" But why not tell him that I'm here and I'm alive and safe" you ask him.

" Because for now,... we are going to tell him that you are dead" he replies sternly to you.

You just stare back at him, completely lost for words.

" Why would you tell him that?" you gasp at him, completely shocked.

" Like I said, I've heard it from his very own mouth how much he loves you,... if he thinks that you are dead,.. the king will be so grief stricken from it, that there then will be no other power in the whole of the seven kingdoms other than us" he replies to you.

" Try telling Ceresi and Tywin Lannister that" you reply.

" I have my own plans for them" he smiles, " You just have to trust me,.. follow everything I say and I will give you back safely to Tommen,... he will be so happy and overjoyed that you are in fact still alive,.. he will convert to the faith of the seven,.. and you two can then marry,... and then as king and queen, you both will become one with the faith,...the crown and the faith finally united" he says, as he then takes a pair of scissors, and cuts off a small strand of your hair.

" What is that for?... " you ask him.

" It's just all part of the plan..." he smiles...


	10. Chapter 10

Tommen stared out from the balcony of the Red Keep, looking down below him at the whole of King's Landing, in the midnight dark, with tear filled eyes. 

Where was she... out there? 

He had not been sleeping at all since she had gone missing,... he just couldn't,... however tired he now was,.. his brain just wouldn't let him fall asleep.

He could hardly eat anything either.

How could she of just disappeared like that. 

How is there thousands of soliders searching high and low for her throughout the whole of the seven kingdoms, and still she can not be found. 

He had gone over and over everything in his head, everything that he had said to her, the very last time that they had spoken to each other.

" Let me just think about it,... ok?"

Those were the very last words that she had said to him. 

Had she been that offended when he asked her to become his official mistress that she had just packed up and ran away.

Was she so heartbroken and distraught from him marrying Margarey Tyrell that she had decided to just leave King's Landing for good.

The last time he saw her, she had witnessed him in the martial bed with Margarey, and Margaery had been all over him in front of her that day.

Did that morning finally tip her over the edge, and made her want to escape from it all.

Had she fled King's Landing in the middle of the night forever,...and would never return to him.

He just knew that he had to find her,.. he couldn't carry on living like this,.. never seeing her ever again.

Maybe he should of took her prisoner that day after all, when she had hit him after he had suggested making her his mistress,...at least she would still be here, even if it meant that she would of been locked up.

But he could never of hurt her like that.

But he did, ..., he did hurt her,.. he hurt her when he married Margarey Tyrell instead of her.

He was given no choice but to choose duty over love. 

And now the love of his life was missing. 

What if she is never found?

What if he never sees her again?

He swallows the large lump in his throat, as all these thoughts constantly pass through his mind. 

Where could she be out there,..., was she hurt, was she dead?

What if he never finds out?

What if he has to live the rest of his life never knowing what happened to her?

Or what if she is ok,..what if she is somewhere out there and she is in fact ok,... and over time she ends up marrying someone,... marrying someone that wasn't him and bearing that man's children.

The thought of someone out there, other than himself actually kissing her, touching her, and putting themselves inside of her and making love to her made him physically sick.

She was his,... and no one else's. 

But in that version,... however horrid it was for him to imagine.... at least she was still alive. 

And as long as she is still alive,... she can be found and brought back to him. 

How can ten's of thousand's of soliders be searching throughout the whole of these god damn seven kingdoms for her and not one of them have found her yet. 

There were now posters in every single town in all of these lands offering a lordship and tons of gold for whoever in these seven kingdoms manages to find her, and still she is nowhere to be found. 

Suddenly he hears the door open behind him and he turns swiftly to see who it might be,... and if they were here to finally bring any word of you. 

It was his Uncle Tyrion, who greets him with the smallest of smiles, as he starts approaching the young King on the balcony, with a glass of wine in his hand. 

" Anything,... Uncle?" Tommen asks him, with a frown. 

His Uncle softly shakes his head at him, as he then stands beside him on the balcony. 

" I'm sorry,....still absolutely nothing" Tyrion replies, looking out at the night time view of Kings Landing next to his nephew. 

" Somebody can't just disappear,.." Tommen then says, his voice louder than before, as anger starts to take hold of him. 

Anger masking how frightened he actually was inside. 

" Your mother is desperate to see you, you know? " Tyrion then turns to him. 

Tommen scoffs as he continues to look out from the balcony. 

" My mother and my grandfather are the reason she is missing in the first place" Tommen replies. 

" They swear they had nothing to do with it" Tyrion replies, " and however much hatred I still currently have for them both right now,... , I do believe them, ...your mother loves you so much,.. I do know that,... and she would never do anything that would cause you this amount of pain". 

" She never liked y/n,.... she hates how much I love her,...just because she is just a servant girl,.. and her and grandfather ordered me to marry Margarey instead,.. all because of the Tyrells and their crops to continue to feed the capital,.. and their army that could prove useful,... so I had to give up the woman that I really loved,.. a good king's own personal sacrifice for his kingdoms, grandfather called it,.. " Tommen says to his uncle, causing Tyrion to frown as his nephew then continues. 

"And now she is gone,...and its all because I married Margarey,.. I know it is,....which still makes it my mother's fault,...that I have now probably lost her forever" Tommen continues, as he begins to get tearful and his eyes start to well up. 

" She will be found,... she has to be,.. there are soliders out there searching day and night for her, until they find her" Tyrion replies to his nephew, as he gently pats Tommen on the back tenderly, " as soon as someone,... somewhere out there finally gets sight of her,... we will certainly hear the word as soon as,.. so that they can have their lordship and tons and tons of gold" Tyrion smiles, as he tries to comfort his young nephew. 

" She means the world to me" Tommen weeps, as he turns to his uncle, with tear filled eyes.

" I know,.." Tyrion replies sadly, as he continues to softly pat his nephew on the back, " but we will find her..."


	11. Chapter 11

You opened your eyes slightly, almost squinting as your eyes painfully started to adjust to your surroundings.

You must of fell asleep yet again.

You kept falling to sleep so easily. 

It was like all of the muscles inside your body ached and you felt like you were going to collapse if you just didn't close your eyes. 

The high sparrow had told you that it shouldn't be long now until the final remaining bit of milk of the poppy that they had drugged you with, should soon be out of your system and you will start to feel normal again. 

He told you to just give in to the sleep so you can recover from the dosage, and that you also needed to rest for what lies ahead. 

You didn't know if you could trust him or not. 

He did seem to be on your side,.. as well as be on the side of all of the other millions of poor and starving common folk out there that were living and struggling throughout all of these seven kingdoms. 

He also seemed to hate the nobles and what they stand for, and yes, he did seem to want to get rid of the rich and powerful, like the Tyrells, and then put you, a common girl, on the throne beside Tommen instead.

Which meant he did want you and Tommen to be together, and for the two of you to get married.

Which is all that you have ever wanted,..and it is all that Tommen has ever wanted as well.

However he did drug you,.. he is currently holding you prisoner and he is going to lie to Tommen and tell him that you are dead,.. when you are not. 

He also said that Margaery and Loras Tyrell will be found guilty of their crimes, even though they had not even had their trial yet. 

And however much you hated Margaery for marrying Tommen and that she has been sexually active with him,.. that still seemed very wrong and unjust. 

So could you really trust him??? 

Suddenly the door opened, and it was the man himself,.. the high sparrow,.. bringing you in a tray of food and drink. 

"Ahhh, I see you are awake, y/n" he smiled at you, as he shuffled into the room. 

You rose yourself up, slowly. 

" You must eat and drink plenty,... we need you fit and healthy for when you do finally return to his grace,... we want him to know that you have been well cared for, don't we? " he smiles at you, as he places the tray in front of you. 

" Have you spoken to Tommen?" you ask him. 

He shakes his head, as he sits down in front of you. 

" No, not today,.... I do speak to him most days though, when he comes here to pray,.. he prays for your safe return everyday,.... and I told him that the faith militant will also be aiding him with his search for you throughout the capital,.. which he thanked me for graciously" the high sparrow tells you, with a smile. 

You just stare back at him confused,... why was he lying to Tommen, right to his very face, knowing that you were here the whole time.

" I still don't understand all of this" you reply. 

The high sparrow shakes his head again, and let's out a noise as if to hush you. 

" Everthing is going to plan,....one day very soon you will be back together with your beloved Tommen ,... and all of this will seem like just a bad dream" he says to you, softly. 

" So he doesn't think I'm dead yet then?" you ask him. 

" He will do as of this very night,.. he will be told that one of the faith militant has found your body during the search for you,.... we believe that he will be so completely distraught with grief that he will become unreachable,... meaning that the trials of the Tyrells can be held as planned,.. without any intervention from the crown,.. and Margaery will be stripped of her title of queen and the Tyrells will be brought down... " he smiles. 

" And then,..? " you ask. 

" Sssshh,... enough with the questions,...I have a surprise for you" he grins at you, as he then waves his hands to an unseen person from behind the door. 

Suddenly a Septa enters the room, followed by your mother,.. her wrists bound in chains. 

" Mother,..." you cry, as you go to reach her but are held back by your own chains. 

" Sweetheart..." she cries.

" Please do not panic,... you and your mother are both perfectly safe,... I thought it would be nice for you two to be able to spend your time here together,.. after all, neither of you have committed any sins" he smiles at you both, as he then leaves the room with the septa. 

" y/n...." your mother gasps to you, as soon as they leave the room. 

" Mother,... I'm so scared" you cry, at finally seeing her again.

" What has been going on y/n?" she pleads, " the high sparrow has told me that you and the king have fallen in love with each other while you have been working as a maid in the red keep,... is this true?" she asks you. 

You nod your head as you start to cry. 

" He says that he plans to make you the queen,.. and remove the Tyrells and Lannisters from power" she continues, shock and confusion in her face. 

" I know,.. it is like he wants some kind of common revolution or something,... and to finally have the faith in power" you reply to her. 

" He told me that King Tommen has got every solider looking for you throughout the whole of the seven kingdoms,.." your mother tells you. 

" Yes,.. he showed me a poster of it,...he is going to tell Tommen that I am dead so he can take control" you sob to her. 

Your mother shakes her head, struggling to take it all in. 

" Why have they got you held here as well, mother?" you then ask her. 

" He said that the first place that they would look for you would be with your family,.. so they captured me and kept me hidden here alongside you so that the king will believe that you really have fled Kings Landing, as your mother has also gone missing" she replies. 

" Oh it's such a mess,...Tommen thinks that I have ran away from him,...and as of tonight, he will believe that I am dead" you reply to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommen stared blankly at the scene that was unfolding in front of him as he sat upon the iron throne, looking even more sorrowful as each day passed by.

He was getting more and more annoyed as each one was brought before him, and was also feeling even more hopeless and defeated as each one was never her. 

So many young ladies, all around her age, with y/h/c hair and y/e/c eyes, had been brought before him now, all protesting that they had never met the king before in their entire lives whilst being dragged into the throne room to stand before him, by somebody insisting that they had found the missing maid from the red keep, and had come to collect their reward of lots of gold as well as a lordship bestowed upon them.

" It's not her,..." Tommen spoke, his voice soft and quiet, as if talking was too much of an effort for him.

" I told you,..." the girl cried out to the drunken man who was gripping on to her by her smock, as she then released herself from his grip, and ran out from the throne room. 

" I'm sorry,... I'm so sorry, your grace,... but she was trying to board a ship to Essos and she matched the description, ...." the drunken man began to stutter, before he was cut off by Tommen raising his hand up, like he didn't want to hear anymore of the drunken man's apologies. 

" Please, escort this man out" Tommen turned and said to his Kingsguard, as a frustrated Tommen then got up from the throne and started walking down the steps to leave. 

He retired to his bedchambers, it was now getting late and he just wanted to be alone. 

It had been three weeks now since she had disappeared ,... and it had been the longest three weeks of his life. 

What if she had managed to get across the narrow sea during this time, she could be in Essos,.. Pentos,.. Braavos,... 

What if he was never able to find her if she had travelled that far away. 

Could Vary's little birds reach that far. 

All he knew was that he was never going to give up. 

As long as there was still breath in his body, he was never going to stop searching for her. 

Wherever she was.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

" Come in,..." Tommen called out, his tone downcast and bleak.

" I know its getting late your grace, but the high sparrow is here to speak with you, he said it is a matter of urgency" the young squire said, after he bowed his head before the king. 

" Right,...ok,... escort him to the throne room, and I will be with him shortly" Tommen replies, tiredness present in his voice. 

The young squire responds with a quick nod, as he then bows again to Tommen before leaving the room. 

Tommen then let's out a long sigh as he rubs his tired eyes and gets back up from his chair to meet with the high sparrow. 

Tommen enters the dark throne room, followed by members of his kingsguard as he sees the high sparrow who is already there awaiting him, admiring all of the artistry in the throne room before him. 

" Your grace,.." the high sparrow says, as he sees Tommen approach him. 

" Your holiness,... I've been told you needed to speak with me,... that it was a matter of great urgency" Tommen replies. 

The high sparrow then sighs, and gives the king a sorrowful look. 

" I'm afraid it is, your grace" the high sparrow replies to Tommen. 

" What,... what is it?" Tommen asks, sensing the high sparrow's bleak sounding tone. 

" May I speak with you in private please,....your grace?" the high sparrow replies, gesturing to his kingsguard.

Tommen stares back at the high sparrow with a bewildered look, as if he was frightened by what the high sparrow wanted to say to him, as he then gestures to his kingsguard with his hand to back away from them both and to leave them to speak in private.

" What,... what is it?" Tommen repeats, almost like a pleading child, and not as a king, " Is it y/n,.. have you found her?" he asks, as his eyes then suddenly light up.

" Yes, your grace,... I am here to inform you that members of the faith militant have finally found y/n" the high sparrow replies to him.

Tommen's face instantly beams with happiness, as his mouth turns upwards into a wide smile of joy.

" You,..... you have,... you have found her" Tommen gasps, " where is she,.... take me to her?".

The high sparrow just stares at Tommen, his eyes downcast as he let's out a heavy breath.

" What is it?" Tommen asks again, " Where is she?" he says, raising his voice, a look of dread appearing in his eyes.

" I'm so sorry, your grace" the high sparrow replies to him, with a look of sorrow written across his face.

" What,... what do you mean,... what do you mean your sorry" Tommen replies, his voice breaking as his lower lip begins to wobble with fear.

" I hate to be the one that has to tell you this, your grace," the high sparrow frowns, as he gives the young king a look of sympathy, " but she is dead".

Tommen just stares back at the high sparrow, as if he had just been shot right through his heart with an arrow, as his eyes suddenly fill up with tears and his hands start to shake, the young king's face now filled with shock and disbelief.

" No,... no,..." Tommen begins to sob, as he shakes his head furiously, as the tears begin to fall down his face, which is now a picture of denial.

" I'm so sorry, your grace" the high sparrow repeats, as the king puts his shaking hands up to cover his emotion filled face as he begins to cry harder.

" NO,..." Tommen suddenly yells with rage, as he removes his hands from his now red face, his eyes now bloodshot and filled with pain, as if he was refusing to believe what he had just been told.

" Why are you saying this?" Tommen sternly asks him, his tone harsh but his voice very much shaken with fear, "why would you being saying that she is dead,... how,... how can she be dead?" he continues to weep, his eyes pleading at the high sparrow.

" Your grace, this brings me no joy,..., but her body was found a few hours ago,.... it looks as if she had been trying to escape kings landing,... and then there must of been an accident of some kind,..." the high sparrow begins, before the crying king cuts him off.

" Take me to her,... I want to see her,... NOW !!!" Tommen sobs, his body shaking as the tears run freely down his wet face.


	13. Chapter 13

" Wait,..what are you doing,...?" you cried out, as some of the faith miltant grabbed you and carried you out of your cell.

" Please,... where are you taking me,...? " you pleaded with them.

" Calm down,...this will only hurt for a second" a grand maester replied, as he appeared in front of you, and injected something into your veins.

" Please no,.." you cried out, as you suddenly felt extremely dizzy again, and the whole room began to spin around you. 

And then suddenly, everything went completely black.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes slowly open, and you feel that familiar head spinning sensation as your head started pounding.

You looked down,.. you were now wearing a long and grand looking, beautiful red and gold dress.

You wondered what was going on.

" Beautiful isn't it,...?" the familiar voice said to you, from the corner of the room.

You looked over in his direction.

You were back in your small dark cell, and the high sparrow was sitting on the other side of the room staring at you.

" His grace insisted that you wore it,.. for your final resting place " the high sparrow said over to you.

" Tommen,...?" you gasped.

" Lannister colours,..." the high sparrow smiled.

" I'm not a Lannister,..." you mumbled,.. the room still felt like it was spinning around.

" Your not a Baratheon either,.. " he replied, and his signalled his eyes for you to look around your neck.

You looked down and grabbed hold of a necklace that you had never seen before, but was now placed around your neck.

It was in the pattern of Tommen's crown,...his house sigil,... the Baratheon stag.

" Yet,.. it was at his grace's request that you were to buried here in the great sept of baelor,... in Lannister colours and wearing the Baratheon sigil,.... so you would be forever part of him,.. half Lannister and half Baratheon,.." the high sparrow said, as he got up and started walking over towards you.

" Tommen,..." you wept, as you felt yourself begin to cry as you held on to the necklace.

" I was extremely overwhelmed myself by his love for you ,.. when he insisted that after we laid you to rest,.. that we must keep a spare tomb next to you,... so that he can be buried beside you for when it is his own time to leave this world,.. so he can one day be laid to rest next to you,.. so he could be with you forever".

" You have told him that I am dead then,..." you replied.

" I did,.... his grace was beyond distraught from the news, .. he was paralysed with grief as I predicted he would be" he said to you.

" And what are you going to do with me now,...why am I dressed like this?" you replied, fear visible in your voice.

" His grace demanded to see your body,... so we had to induce you into a coma again,.. he came to see you here at the great sept of baelor,..... he was completely devastated,... I've never seen such a broken man,... you know,... he spend three whole nights next to your body,... he even sang to you,... it was such a moving sight,...he refused to leave,....it was his uncle who eventually finally managed to remove the king from your side " the high sparrow replied.

" So,... what are you going to do with me now? .." you cried.

" Please,... I've told you so many times before,. don't be frightened,... you will not be harmed,... you are about to go on an incredible journey,... one that will see you soon reunited with Tommen,...and become queen" he smiled at you.

" I just want to see Tommen,.." you weep, the tears falling down from your eyes.

" And you will very soon,... we have just got to let the next few week's events play out in our favour,... and then you can be reunited with your king" he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Four days ago

\------------------------------

Tommen Baratheon was now a broken king.

He no longer thought or felt anything, except for grief.

The love of his life was dead.

And if the pain of that was not crippling enough for him,... he would never know the reason why.

The High Sparrow had told him that when her body was found, that it looked like she had drowned on a ship that was leaving Kings Landing for Pentos.

She was obviously trying to escape Kings Landing.

And escape him.

And now he would never know the reason why.

Had she ever really loved him like he loved her if she had been planning on leaving him.

Or did he lose her love the day that he married Margarey,... like he always dreaded that he would.

The unanswered questions would now haunt him forever.

He ached for her,... so much that he just could not bear the pain of never seeing or speaking to her ever again.

He wanted to die with her.

But he wanted to see her one last time first.

He needed to see her one last time.

He made his way to the Great Sept of Baelor, surrounding by his kingsguard.

He walked like an empty man,...almost zombie like,... like there really was no one inside his body anymore.

As he walked down the steps inside, he saw her lying there.

The only girl he had ever loved,.. will ever love.

She was wearing a beautiful red and gold dress, just as he had insisted on,... the colours of house Lannister.

She looked so beautiful,.. it took his breath away,.. she belonged in his colours.

She had belonged to him,.. but had now been cruelly took away from him forever.

If there was ever another reason how he knew that she had been his soulmate,...it was how stunning she looked in the Lannister colours.

As if she really had been destined for him.

He looked down at her face, and he felt his legs go from beneath him.

He let out a cry,... a loud animalistic cry,... as he started to weep heavily over her body.

He raised his hands over his crying face, as he wept heavily.

His body shaking with grief as the tears fell down his face and started to wet the beautiful dress that was covering her.

He then took his shaking hands to his pocket and removed the necklace he specifically had made for her to wear before she was permanently laid to rest.

It was the same pattern as the crown sitting upon his head,.. with the baratheon stag at the centre of it.

He may of never been able to marry her in life, like he had always wanted to do,... but she would die as a Baratheon,.. like she should of been in life,.. as his wife.

He placed it tenderly around her neck,.. and as he did,... he leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead.

He then moved his head further down,... and kissed her on her lips, breaking down in tears as he did so.

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

" Again,... I am so sorry your grace" he heard the High Sparrow say behind him.

Tommen wiped the tears away from his eyes, as he struggled to speak through crying.

" You,... you found her,... and brought her back to me,.." he stuttered, through heavy breaths, " unless you can bring back the dead,.. you have done more than enough" Tommen replied.

The High Sparrow smiled in response, but the smile soon disappeared from his face.

" Why is she still warm..?" Tommen sniffles through his heavy tears.

The High Sparrow looked back at the young King.

" Your grace...?" the High Sparrow replied questionably.

" She feels warm,... I was always told that dead bodies are cold to the touch,... my brother Joffrey's was when I visited him here with my mother in the great sept of baelor following his death,... but she is still warm" Tommen replied, as he looked over at the High Sparrow confused.


	15. Chapter 15

The High Sparrow continued to stare back at Tommen, his eyes wide, before suddenly clearing his throat.

" Um,.. she was found washed up on the shore, ... so we had to preserve the body for his grace,... so I believe some heat methods were used in the process" the High Sparrow replied, shaking his head unsurely.

Tommen then turned and looked back at his beloved,... she looked perfect to him. 

As if not a flaw had been put upon her from death. 

" We have made the two tombs as you requested,.. I mean,.. only Kings and Queens and other members of the Royal family of the realm are to be buried within the Great Sept of Baelor,... but as you insisited she be laid to rest within these walls..." the High Sparrow began, before Tommen cut him off. 

" Yes I did,... so when I am to be laid to rest here myself,.. I want to be beside her,...forever,.. we belong together,.. do you understand? " Tommen replied, with tear filled eyes. 

The High Sparrow nodded, and Tommen returned to looking back at his love, as he then reached out and took his hand within hers, and held on to it tightly within his grip. 

" I want to die,... " Tommen suddenly said out loud. 

" But your grace,... you are king,... and a great king at that,.. your people need you" the High Sparrow replied. 

" I can no longer be a fit king,... how can a king be a good king when he has no reason to live,.... as my reason for living is now dead" Tommen replied, as he softly stroked her hand with his thumb. 

" Your grace,... although it doesn't seem like it today,.. they do say time is a great healer,... maybe,..." the High Sparrow replied, before the young King cut him off again. 

" Time will never take this pain away ,... and I could go on to live another fifty, sixty years,... if not longer,... and I can not bear to live another day without her,... let alone many decades from now,.... for me now, time is nothing but a curse" Tommen replied. 

" Your grace,...." the High Sparrow started. 

" Please your holiness,... I would like to be left alone with her" Tommen asked, rubbing his tear filled eyes.

" Of course,.. your grace" the High Sparrow replied, as he nodded and bowed to the King before leaving him alone with his secretly coma induced love. 

Tommen then let all of his tears out again once he was alone. 

And as the hours went by, he just stood frozen by her side,..refusing to leave. 

He talked to her,.. talked about the things that they could of done together,... all of his regrets,...and all the things he was sorry for,... and everything he would of done differently,... if only he had the chance to turn back time.

By the third night,... the King had still not left the Great Sept of Baelor. 

His family were now beyond concerned,... the King had now become totally unreachable through grief. 

His Uncle, Ser Jaime finally came to take the King home on the concerned orders of his mother and grandfather. 

Jaime entered the Great Sept of Baelor, to find his young nephew slouched down upon one of the steps.

His young puffy baby face was bright red, as was his eyes,... and he looked like he was in some kind of strange hypnotic trance as he just stared at the body in front of him. 

Tommen looked just as lifeless as the girl lying on top of the tomb. 

As Jaime got closer, he heard that his nephew was quietly singing. 

So quietly that he could barely hear it, as Tommen's eyes continued to stare at his lost love, quietly singing to her. 

Jaime sighed heavily before finally reaching his nephew and sat down beside him. 

Tommen must of heard and felt his uncle beside him, but refused to look his way. 

" Tommen,.. this isn't healthy,.." Jaime said to his young nephew. 

" I won't leave her,... I can't leave her" Tommen replied, his eyes glazed over.

" Your mother is worried sick about you Tommen,... and your the king,... you can't just abandon your kingdoms to sit in here forever...." Jaime replied. 

" I've been sitting here going over and over everything in my head now for days,... and I know that she would not be dead if I married her and not Margaery,.. I should of stood up to mother and grandfather more,.. " Tommen replied, his eyes staring at nothing.

" You can't change the past,... and I know exactly what it is like to fall in love with someone that it is seen as incorrect to fall in love with by everybody else,.. " Jaime replies back.

Tommen stares back at his Uncle,... and they both secretly know what Jaime means.

Himself, Joffery and Myrcella had all heard the rumours throughout their childhood.

Their mother and her twin brother,... and whether they were truly King Robert's true born children,.. or secret bastards born of incest.

Joffrey had constantly insisted that it was just vile rumours from traitors trying to steal his rightful crown from him.

However right here in the Sept,... Tommen could feel Jaime silently confessing it to him.

" The worst thing in the world is to love someone who you can never be with,.." Jaime continues, " yet, so many of us love people who we shouldn't love,.. so many wars have existed just because of it".

Tommen stared at his Uncle as Jaime then stretched out his hand for the young King to take.

Tommen didn't want to leave,....as right now he was still with her,... and as soon as he left he would never see her face again.

But Tommen knew that if he didn't leave now,.. that he never would.

And what did it matter,... he was planning on joining her soon anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

Tommen signed his signature at the bottom of the important letter he was writing.

It was probably the most important letter of his life.

It was stating who would succeed him as the next king or queen of westeros. 

He then folded it, and sealed it with his stamp sigil. 

He then wrote that person a personal letter,... it was more of an apology letter, explaining to them the reasons why he was about to do what he planned to do, and hoping that they could find it in their heart to one day forgive him for it.

He then folded and sealed the second letter with another stamp, before placing the two letters beside each other on the table. 

Tommen then walked over to the other side of the room and stared out of the window,... it was such a beautiful day,... the sun shining bright on the whole of Kings Landing. 

The last image he would ever have of this world. 

But he didn't want to be in it any longer,... not without her,... the pain of her death was just to much for him to bare. 

He wanted nothing more than to join her. 

So he could be with her again.... forever. 

He took off the heavy crown that was sitting on his head. 

He looked down at it as he held it in his hands. 

The thing that had caused him so much heartache. 

And had lost him the only person that he had ever truly loved. 

He walked over, and placed the crown down on the table next to the letters he had just wrote on the other side of the room. 

And then, without a single lack of hesitation,... he climbs up on the window ledge. 

He climbs up,... closes his eyes,... picturing her beautiful face,.. and just lets his body fall forward out of the window. 

"y/n,..." he whispers.


	17. Chapter 17

Tommen felt a sudden tight grip around his leg.

It was a strong, firm grip,....and it was from someone who had no plans to let go. 

" What in the name of the seven gods are you doing,....you stupid boy" he heard a voice say from behind him. 

It was his Uncle Tyroin. 

He then felt his Uncle pull at him even harder,... causing Tommen to fall down and smash his face against the window ledge,....as Tyroin then pulled the teenage boy back into the room.

Tommen's face was now bloody and in pain,.... but he was not a corpse on the ground below them.

" What the hell were you doing,..? " Tyroin yelled at him, as Tommen laid hurt on the floor.

Tommen just sniffles,... as he tries to raise himself up from the floor,... but pain made him stall a little. 

Tommen's nose was now bleeding from where he had bashed it against the window ledge from being dragged back into the room, as well as bleeding from a few cuts and a swollen lip from the smack to his face from being pulled back from the window.

" Why did you do that,...?" Tommen whines, slowly getting himself up from the floor.

"Why,.... your really asking me why I stopped my nephew from jumping out of the window and killing himself..?" Tyroin shouts back at him.

Tommen frowns in annoyance, and stands back up, slightly disoriented. 

" I am the King,... and I am ordering you to leave this room" Tommen yells at him, almost childlike.

" And I am your uncle,... and I am telling you no,... I am not leaving you alone so you can try and do something stupid again like jumping out of that window and killing yourself in the process as soon as I leave this room,.... what on earth would of happened if I had not walked into this room just now" Tyroin shouts at him.

" I would now be with her,..." Tommen sobs.

Tyroin looks at his nephew with sympathy,... and let's out a deep sigh of relisation. 

" You think that she would really want you to kill yourself,.." Tyroin frowns at him.

" It's what I want,... its all I want,.. to see her again,... and to be free of all this" Tommen replies. 

Tyroin sighs at the young king,...before he looks around the room and notices the two letters sitting next to the crown on the table.

Tyroin walks over and takes them both in his hand. 

Tommen just looks down at the floor as he watches his uncle begin to read the first one out loud. 

" I name my sister,... Myrcella Baratheon as my true heir and the rightful queen of westeros, and all of the seven kingdoms following my death,..." Tyroin reads out loud,.. looking over at Tommen with a heavy sigh.

Tyroin then glances at the other letter, with the words 'To Myrcella' above it,... and let's out another heavy sigh as he silently reads Tommen's emotional letter to his sister. 

" Please,... I want to die,... I just want to be with y/n" Tommen sobs to his uncle. 

" I am so very sorry about y/n,... I truly am,... and I am well aware of how much you loved her,... but we love you too Tommen,... me, your mom, your sister, your uncle Jaime and your grandfather,... how do you think they would of felt reading all of this,... finding your body on the ground " Tyroin tells him, holding up the letters in his hand. 

" If it wasn't for my mother and grandfather,.. y/n would now be my wife,.. and we would be happy,... and she would not be lying dead in the great sept of baelor" Tommen spat through his tears. 

" Tommen,.. you are a good person,.. and a good king,.. and you are going to develop into an excellent king,..I know you are,.. and I will help you get though this pain" Tyroin replies, as he rests a hand on his nephew's shoulder lovingly. 

Tommen pauses and looks up at his uncle.

" I want nothing in this world other than her,.." Tommen cries, and all of a sudden he runs and tries to make a jump for it out of the window again. 

"TOMMEN,..." Tyroin yells, as he struggles to hold him down. 

" Get off me,.." Tommen screams, struggling to loosen himself from Tyroin's grip, as Tyroin yells out for the Kingsguards stationed in the corridor. 

Tommen finally manages to escape Tyroin's grip, but as soon as he does, he is held back down by four members of his Kingsguard that has ran into the room and is now holding the screaming king down. 

" I am the king,.. I demand you to get off me" Tommen screams at the guards like a wailing toddler. 

Tyroin shakes his head at the four guards, as they continue to hold down a hysterical Tommen. 

" I need to get my father and sister urgently,.. and he needs to be watched and guarded by at least four kingsguards twenty fours hours a day, all day and all night, and never to be left alone" Tyroin orders,... as he watches the young king cry and sob on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Tommen was now being watched all day and all night.

Just in case he tried anything stupid like that again. 

He was still not eating the meals that were being brought to him,.. but he agreed to start eating them if he was allowed to visit the Sept of Baelor for an hour every day to visit y/n's resting place.

Tommen knew it was laughable,... as a king, he should be able to do what he liked and go where he pleased,...yet his mother and grandfather still controlled everything he did.

He was like a prisoner himself, being watched and guarded every hour, day and night.

But they had agreed to it, his mother just wanted him to eat something,... petrified of losing him like she had his older brother. 

And his grandfather wanted him to be strong again,...a strong king for what lied ahead. 

The trials of his wife Margaery and her brother Loras were to be held in just over a weeks time. 

Tywin and the Tyrells were fuming,... how dare they insult the crown like this and imprison a coronated queen,..the wife of the king. 

They were all convinced that the faith were trying to gain power and control. 

Tywin wanted Tommen to overthrow and destroy them,... to show everyone what a strong king Tommen was becoming, ..... yet Tommen was not listening to his grandfather's orders. 

Tommen just didn't care about anything anymore,..he had distanced himself from his family entirely,... blaming their need for power for causing y/n's death,.. and that was something that he would never forgive. 

And he had been growing closer to the High Sparrow,.... having deep discussions with him everyday,.. their bond getting stronger,...and he believed everything that the High Sparrow told him.

How the Crown and the Faith should act and decide jointly on everything from now on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommen entered the Sept of Baelor, as he did everyday,... surrounded by four kingsguards. 

" Your grace,..." the High Sparrow smiled, as he noticed the young king coming down the steps as he continued to light candles. 

" High Septon,.." Tommen smiled back, as he made his way over to y/n's resting place. 

" May I ask,...how is his grace today?" the High Sparrow asked him. 

" I'm,..... ok" Tommen replied, "Well,... I'll never be ok" he then continued, gesturing towards y/n's tomb, " but,... I had breakfast this morning,... and I may attend a small council meeting this afternoon,.." Tommen softly smiled. 

" That's marvellous,... I'm sure y/n would be very proud of you" the High Sparrow smiled. 

" Yes,.." Tommen softly smiled, lost in deep thought as he nodded his head. 

" I think that you should attend the small council meeting your grace,.." the High Sparrow then said. 

" I believe it to be about the trials of the queen and her brother,.. the Tyrells are demanding that I use my power as king to have them released" Tommen replies. 

" But as we discussed, your grace,.. the gods needs them to be punished for their sins" the High Sparrow replies, looking sternly at Tommen. 

" If you say so High Septon,... I have made my vow to you that the crown and the faith will always be as one,.. and act together as one,... on everything" Tommen nodded. 

The High Sparrow smiled at the young King in a satisfied manner, as he then removed something from his pocket. 

" I have a gift for you, your grace,.." the High Sparrow said, as he handed it over to Tommen. 

It was a necklace with a locket attached to the end of it,.... the locket had the image of the Baratheon stag engraved on it and had red and gold jewels around it, the Lannister colours. 

Tommen opened it up, and inside was a lock of y/h/c hair inside of it. 

" Before we laid y/n to rest,... we took a lock of her hair from her head,... and made this for you,.. as a gift your grace" the High Sparrow said. 

Tommen stared at it in his hands,...as his eyes began to fill up. 

" This is the most beautiful gift that anyone has ever bestowed me with" Tommen replied, his voice breaking with emotion, " You have no idea how much this means to me,.. to now have a part of her always with me, .... I will treasure it forever" Tommen continued, through tear filled eyes. 

The High Sparrow smiled, and bowed before him, as Tommen smiled back at him warmly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Tommen attended the small council meeting, just as the High Sparrow had advised him too. 

He was finally faced with his grandfather, the hand of the King again,.. along with his mother, his uncle Tyroin,..Varys and Pycelle,... and Mace and Olenna Tyrell, as they all sat around the large table facing each other. 

" May I speak to his grace alone please,.." Olenna said,.. although it came out more like an order.

Everyone around the table looked at each other. 

" Very well,..." Tommen nodded, signaling for everyone else to leave.

Tywin and Cersei glared daggers into Olenna, as everyone exited the room but Olenna and Tommen. 

" Look,.. " Olenna addressed the boy sharply, " I am very sorry for the loss of that maid of yours".. she began. 

" Her name was y/n" Tommen replied, his face vacant.

" And I am an old woman,.. which means I have been on this earth a very long time... and I have seen many people fall in love,.. and much more than often they fall in love with people that they just can't have" Olenna replies, her face looking sternly at Tommen.

Tommen however just stares back at her blankly. 

" So,.. you fell in love with a commonor,...a girl who they said you couldn't be with,.. and then she dies" Olenna then says to him, " and I am in no doubt that you now feel like your entire world is over.,...mmm,... am I right,..? ".

Tommen doesn't reply, he just continues to stare blankly at her. 

" But you are a king,... and you have seven kingdoms to rule,.. and you have a wife,...my granddaughter who is your queen and is currently being locked up along with my grandson by a gang of religious fanatics,... who want to take control of this city" Olenna rages.

" I,... I,..." Tommen stutters, before Olenna cuts him off.

" I'm not angry with you,.. among us nobles, marriage has always been about politics and hardly ever about love, ... so I don't hate you for marrying my granddaughter when you were secretly in love with someone else,... you just did what your mother and grandfather told you to do,.... but your poor maid is now dead and nothing is ever going to change that,....but Margaery,.. who is still very much alive and who is your wife and your queen,... and she needs your help" Olenna orders him.

" What do you want me to do,...?" Tommen finally replies.

" I want you to help get your wife and her brother out of those cells,.." Olenna yells at him.


	19. Chapter 19

Tommen laid there in his bed, unable to sleep.

He raised himself up slightly, and looked over at the two kingsguard's who had positioned themselves on either side of his bedroom,... they were there to constantly watch over him on his family's command,. ..knowing that the other two kingsguard's were stationed on the other side of the door. 

He scoffed slightly as his tired eyes looked over at them,.. he had not been able to be left alone without them since he had tried to jump out of the window that day Tyrion had managed to save him.

He sighed as he slouched back down, resting his head on the pillow and bringing the duvet covers up to his neck to keep in the warmth. 

He smiled to himself as he heard Ser Pounce let out a soft 'meow' from his sudden movements on the bed ,.. as he snuggled up to the warmth of his pet cat that was resting beside him. 

Y/n always loved Ser Pounce,.... and Ser Pounce always loved y/n. 

He would now talk about her to Ser Pounce every night,.. as an act of company,.. letting his feelings and emotions out to his pet cat in the darkness of the night, with Ser Pounce always responding with a few gentle 'meows' or a nudge of his wet nose against Tommen's skin,.. which Tommen saw as an act of comfort,.. like the cat understood his pain of losing her,.. and it was as if Ser Pounce was telling him that he also missed her as well.

He stared at the locket that he was holding in his hand,...as he softly ran his finger back and forth along the lock of y/n's hair that it contained. 

It was the only thing he had left of her in the whole world,.. as Tommen's tears then started to wet the pillow that his head was resting on. 

He started thinking about what Lady Olenna Tyrell had told him to do earlier that day. 

To allow the release of Margaery and her brother Loras.

After y/n had died,... Tommen had no interest whatsoever in what was to happen to the Tyrell siblings,... even if one of them was by law, his wife and queen. 

He believed that him marrying Margaery broke y/n's heart ,.. and it was the reason why y/n tried to escape Kings landing and ending up dying in the first place. 

He actually found it bitterly ironic,... that right after y/n had died,.. it looked like the High Sparrow could now annul his marriage to Margaery and strip her of her title of Queen through the charges that had been now made against her.

The charges that were made against Margaery just as y/n went missing. 

And now, just when he was almost free to marry again,.. the only girl that he ever did want to marry was now dead. 

The God's were just too cruel.

And for a while after finding out y/n was dead, he didn't want to even see or visit Margaery. 

Blaming their marriage for causing y/n's death. 

But Lady Olenna was right,... this was not Margaery's fault. 

Margaery had always been so nice and kind towards him,.. even when he had secretly loved another throughout their marriage. 

Maybe, in another world where he had never of met y/n,...he could of even loved Margaery.

His grandfather wanted the release of Margaery just as much as the Tyrells did,...as Tywin insisted that she must provide heir's to the throne soon,.. to secure their family dynasty. 

Although he knew that his mother Cersei utterly hated Margaery,... probably even more so then she did y/n. 

Cersei knew deep down that y/n was innocent and did genuinely loved Tommen,.. her only fault was that she was just a commoner. 

Whereas Cersei found Margaery to be a schemer and highly manipulative, and knew that she did not really love Tommen, she just loved the idea of being Queen and wanted to control Tommen,...like everybody else grasping at power.

And Tommen had no need for a wife anymore anyway, ... he wanted to die the moment he found out that y/n was dead. 

However, there was now to be permanently four kingsguards by his side, day and night, making sure that Tommen is never left alone to try anything so stupid like that again.

So, as long as Tommen had to continue to live and be king,.. .even if each day and night without y/n was filled with nothing but sadness and pain without her,.. he still needed a queen. 

And if he couldn't have y/n,... why not just keep Margaery as his Queen. 

Why marry someone else who he would also never love when he was still already married to Margaery. 

And Margaery was a good Queen. 

She was a good person,... kind, giving and always devoted to helping the poor. 

Lady Olenna was right,... what good would it solve if the trials of Margaery and Loras continued to go ahead. 

It still wouldn't bring y/n back.

And if he had to live and continue to be King,..  
he should be a good King at that. 

And do what is best for the Seven Kingdoms.

Which was probably keeping the Tyrells on side.

And to make y/n proud of the King he could become.


	20. Chapter 20

Tommen entered the Great Sept of Baelor, like he did everyday, to spend an hour at y/n's resting place.

His Kingsguards would always hold back just a few metres so he could have some private time alone with her. 

He would always stand there and talk to her,... but today he was asking her for her forgiveness. 

He was going to have to continue his marriage to Margaery for the sake of the realm. 

But he wanted her to know that he would always only ever love her. 

Right up to the day that he dies, she would be the only girl that he would ever love.

He wiped the tears away from his eyes as he then headed off to visit his wife.

When he had asked the High Sparrow if he could visit Margaery, Tommen never told him that he wanted her released.

Lady Olenna had told him not too. 

And she had also told him not to trust the High Sparrow either. 

But Tommen didn't know who to trust anymore, the High Sparrow has always been so good to him. 

His head was so confused with what to believe and who to believe. 

But he had been granted permission to see Margaery by telling the High Sparrow that he still wanted the trials to continue, but as the king he must see her so she could offer him her forgiveness. 

Lady Olenna was right,.. the High Sparrow had agreed to those terms. 

He was then took into her cell,.. it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be,.... it wasn't small, dark or cramp but it was in fact clean, spacious and it had a lot of light inside it.

He saw Margaery sitting down in there. 

She was clean, her long brown hair falling down around her waist and she wearing a clean dark coloured smock. 

She actually looked quite healthy and rosy cheeked, as she sat there reading a book.

She looked up as he entered the room, and her face lit up and she gave him a beaming smile.

" You grace,..." she gasped, as she put the book down beside her and ran up to him smiling.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, and Tommen smiled into her embrace. 

" It's so good to see you,.." Margaery said to him, with a huge smile, as she stood back and faced him. 

" It's good to see you too,... my queen" he smiled back at her. 

" I've been so worried,.." Margaery replied. 

" I know,... I'm so sorry that I have not visited you sooner,... I got so lost for a while,... so caught up in grief after,... " Tommen replied, his eyes looking down at the floor.

" I have been praying every day that you would come and visit me,.. praying for you to help me and my brother,.." Margaery said to him, as she softly ran her hand down his arm. 

Tommen looked up, and smiled at her. 

" And I am,.... I will,..." Tommen replied. 

" That's such a relief to hear, your grace" Margaery replied, with a smile of reassurance. 

Tommen smiled back at her. 

She looked timid, and frightened,...and that upset Tommen greatly. 

She was a good person after all. 

One of the best he ever knew. 

His mother was never devoted to the poor in the way that Margaery was. 

So Margaery was such a better Queen than his mother. 

She would never be y/n,... she would never make his heart beat rapidly in his chest like it had for y/n,... but Margaery was more than what any other man could really hope for in a wife,...as well as a king could hope for in a queen. 

She was beautiful, intelligent, kind, loving,.... 

She was also the woman who had took his virginity,.. and had made him feel pleasures that he never knew existed. 

He remembered their wedding night,... the first night he had ever made love to a woman. 

He had been secretly terrified and was shaking with nerves that night... as he had no idea what to do. 

It had been the worst day of his life. 

He had spent the whole wedding and wedding feast putting an act on,.. smiling to the crowds and pretending to be happy,... when his heart was secretly breaking inside. 

Knowing that he could now never be with the true love of his life.

And then there was the wedding night. 

He had insisted that there would be no bedding ceremony,.. and Margaery had looked secretly relieved by that as well. 

He just stood there,.. trembling inside and not knowing what on earth to do.

And also feeling like he was betraying y/n for what he was about to do.

He had always believed that he would lose his virginity to y/n,... and she would lose hers to him,..on their own wedding night together. 

But then there he found himself,... on his new martial bed with the older, very womanly and ever so suspiciously experienced Margaery Tyrell, as his new bride instead.

She must of sensed his nerves,... as she kept smiling at him,... gently reassuring him while she took the lead.

And by all of the seven gods did she do things to him that felt so good,... as he closed his eyes back and let her do it to him. 

A few times he would close his eyes and imagine it was y/n he was with,.. and making love too,...turning him on so much more. 

Where as other times, thinking of y/n during those intimate times with Margaery brought him way too much guilt that he had to shake her from his thoughts.

So sometimes he would try and not think about her at all, just focusing on the intense pleasure that he was recieving, and what Margarey was instructing him to do for her own personal pleasure. 

And in those sweet pleasurable moments,... he pushed any guilt briefly aside. 

Until now.,...he had been wretched with guilt for weeks. 

And also wretched with pain from the fact that he would now never be able to experience making love to y/n. 

Never be able to make love to the one person he had only ever truly loved. 

Never be able to experience the pleasures he felt with Margarey with her,... his real love. 

But she was dead,... and all the guilt, sadness and pain in the world was never going to bring her back. 

He suddenly felt Margaery run her hand down his arm again,.. this time much softer,.. and slower.

" Can you ask your Kingsguard's to step outside,...please,...your grace,... I would like a moment alone with my husband" Margarey asked him, her voice low and husky, as she looked up at him with her doe eyes and a seductive smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre Warning - Contains Explicit Sexual Content

Tommen gulped slightly, as Margarey began to stroke his arm up and down in a playful, seductive manner.

He stared back at her, as her eyes then locked with his. 

He then broke eye contact with her to turn and gesture to his kingsguards to wait outside the door.

They all then shuffled out of the room one by one in their heavy armour, as the last one then closed the door behind him, as they then stationed themselves outside of the room, leaving the king alone with Margaery. 

" I've missed you,..." Margaery then said to him.

" I've missed you too,... I've been so lonely" Tommen replied.

" Oh,... my poor lion cub,.. you are never alone,... you will always have me,.. I am your wife,... remember " Margaery smiled at him.

" I know,..." Tommen smiled back.

Margaery then leaned forward, and kissed him tenderly on his lips. 

" You need to get me out of here, Tommen" Margaery said to him, as she parted from the soft, tender kiss.

" I will,.." Tommen replied.

She smiled back at him and softly stroked his cheek lovingly. 

" Kiss me again,.. your grace" she then asked him.

He looked back at her blankly for a few seconds, before placing his lips onto hers again.

She ran her hands down his clothed chest,... further down his clothed abodmen, as her hands then cupped his genitals through his clothes.

" I have missed the intimacy that we use to share,... as husband and wife,....haven't you, your grace" she purred to him, as she gave that secret area in between his legs a tight squeeze.

Tommen didn't know what to do.

He had become so broken from the intense grief of losing the love his life,... why in this very moment deny himself one of life's greatest pleasures,...the one that Margaery seem to know oh to well.

He was denied the pleasure of ever being able to experience it with the girl he had truly loved.

And Margaery was still by law his wife,... and standing right in front of him offering him the love and comfort that he craved for so badly.

Y/N was dead, however painful it was for him to keep reminding himself of that,... and she was never coming back.

So Tommen just responded with a simple nod of his head.

" Yes I have,..." Tommen softly said.

But secretly, he had not given Margaery even a second thought throughout his painful grief,... there had even been times that he had blamed her for it,.. until realising that there was too much pain in hating,... it was exhausting him, ... and he now needed Margaery to take his pain away.

Margarey's face then lit up in delight, as she leaned forward and kissed the young king again,... this time more passionately.

Tommen accepted the kiss,... desperate just to feel something other than pain and sadness.

" Take your clothes off, your grace,..." Margaery purred at him, in between the soft kisses she was placing along Tommen's jaw line,.. and then softly down his neck,.. making the teenage boy let out a soft moan as she attacked the sensitive crease of his neck with her lips.

Tommen willingly complied,....as he removed his clothing,... as Margaery removed hers.

Soon she was standing naked in front of him,.. a beautiful sight of a woman.

Long flowing brown hair falling down against her ivory skin,.. falling down around two perfectly formed perked breasts, with little pink nipples standing up to attention, as his eyes trailed down around her womanly curves, to the pink folds inbetween her legs, that was slightly covered with a small and tidy mop of fine brown hair.

Margarey then wrapped her hands around Tommen's manhood that had now become hard and erected.

Tommen let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes as Margaery took it in her hand and started stroking it up and down softly,.. somewhat teasing him as she kept rubbing her fingers gently across the tip of it,...before she than began pumping him at a pleasurable and rhythmic speed.

The young King moaned out loud, as heavy pants and gasps started to leave Tommen's mouth.

" I've missed making you happy,.. your grace" Margaery giggled,... as she continued to pleasure him within her grip as soft groans left the King's mouth.

She smiled as she then lowered herself onto her knees before him, as she took him within her mouth.

Tommen let out a heavier and louder moan, as he grabbed hold of the back of Margaery's head to steady himself,.. as he looked down and his eyes widened as he watched her head bob up and down around his cock.

Tommen's moans grew louder throughout the room from the pleasureable sensations that Margaery was giving him.

Suddenly a picture of y/n entered his mind,... an image of her beautiful smile,... an image of her laughing,... and how they would sneakily steal sweet kisses from one another when they had just a few minutes alone together.

Tommen buckled slightly above Margaery from the emotional images that had just entered his brain.

" Your grace,.." Margaery suddenly stopped, as she felt something change, and she looked up at him from around his cock.

" Please,... continue" Tommen gasped, from the sudden departure of her mouth from around his throbbing erection,...as he tried to block the images of y/n out of his head.

He just needed to feel this release,... and he would not be able to do so if he continued to think about y/n or how she died.

Margaery continued pleasuring him with her mouth, as Tommen carried on releasing soft moans and whimpers from his own mouth.

Suddenly Margaery removed her mouth from around him and stood back up in front of him.

Tommen let out a small whine as she removed herself from around his erection, and his eyes widened as she stood up in front of him.

She then gave him a seductive smile as she took him by the hand and sat him down on the wooden bench that she had been sitting on earlier whilst reading.

She then climbed on top of him, straddling him with her legs dangling from either side of him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Tommen moaned into the kiss as he then felt the warm wetness from in between her legs press against his erection,.. as she then took the whole of his length inside of her,... Margaery letting out a loud moan as she did.

" Your grace,..." she cried out, as she started bobbing up and down on his erection, letting her head rock back as she let out heavy gasps and loud whimpers.

Tommen started moaning alongside her,.... she felt so good around his cock,... and it was the release he desperately needed.

Their moans began to grow louder within the room, as she increased her speed around his erection,... clenching herself around him tighter every so often, making Tommen cry out a little louder, and she continued releasing loud whimpers and moans from her own mouth.

Suddenly Tommen felt himself buckle beneath her,... and he felt that familiar strong twinge in his lower region as he felt himself pulsate.

He then suddenly released himself inside of her with a string of long moans and heavy pants, as Margarey let out a chorus of high sounding cries of pleasure above him.

They sat intwined with one another for a few seconds,.. both letting out heavy breaths from their post orgasmic state.

" I've missed this,... my king" Margaery smiled down at him, as she stroked his cheek gently.

" Me too,.." he replied, smiling up at her.

And for those few pleasurable minutes, Tommen had been able to experience something other than pain, loss, and sadness.

" We can be like this all of the time,.. as soon as you get me and my brother released from this horrible place,.. your grace,..so I can return home to you" Margaery smiled at him, kissing him tenderly on his lips.

Tommen smiled back at her,... perhaps Lady Olenna was right in what she had told him,.. he might as well return Margaery back to being his wife and queen if he must continue to live on and rule the seven kingdoms,... after all,..he no longer had anything else to live for.


	22. Chapter 22

You didn't know what the High Sparrow really wanted with you.

Or what he really did have in store for you. 

But you were now convinced that he had been lying to you this whole time and that you could no longer trust a word that he said to you.

Especially now,... not after what you had just heard. 

You had no idea that you were being held in the next cell to Margaery Tyrell this whole time you had been held prisoner here. 

You had heard slight movements and low voices, but you had no idea who or where they had been coming from. 

The High Sparrow had told you that Tommen loved you more than he loved anything or anybody else in the world.

He informed you that he had now told Tommen that you had died,.. and how Tommen was beyond repair from it.

Tommen was apparently so distraught with grief,... the High Sparrow had informed you. 

And that he had been refusing to eat or see anybody, and would visit the Sept of Baelor everyday, at the tomb that he believed you to be buried in. 

You had been such a fool to believe all of those lies.

How Tommen had insisted that you wore this red and gold dress that you were now still stuck in,.. and this Baratheon necklace you still had around your neck just to feel closer to Tommen...and how he had even insisted that a tomb be made next to your fake one so he could be with you when he died. 

You had been wary of the High Sparrow's true motives this whole time. 

But now you were convinced that you could not trust him at all.

Not after you had just heard the entire of Tommen's visit to Margaery in the cell next door to your's. 

Tommen had not mentioned you once. 

He didn't sound remotely upset or grief stricken in any kind of way at all. 

He had come to visit her, and you had heard her say that she had missed him,... and him reply that he had missed her too. 

And how she had missed them being intimate with one another,.. and him also reply back to her that he had missed that too.

And then you heard them. 

You heard them have sex with each other right in the cell next door to yours.

You had to put your hands over your mouth just to silence your cries as the tears ran down your face as you had to listen to the whole of it from start to finish. 

You silently sobbed throughout the whole of their love making session,.. listening to their moans of passion,... and after they had finally finished, you then heard Tommen say that he would have her released soon so she could return to him and continue to be his wife and queen. 

How everyone in Kings landing was a liar. 

That was how the famous saying went, after all. 

'Never trust anyone in a Kings Landing,.... everyone is a liar here' .

Tommen was a liar,... The High Sparrow was a liar,.. 

Tommen had never loved you,...and you had loved him so much,... more than you had ever loved anything else.

Yet he didn't seem to even care that you were dead. 

So what did the High Sparrow really want with you after all...if all that Tommen wanted was Margaery released and reinstated as his wife and Queen. 

It was now obviously that Tommen didn't want you,...and had never even loved you.

Had the High Sparrow lied about everything,.. did Tommen even searched for you in the first place after you had gone missing. 

Maybe the High Sparrow created all of those posters in search of you himself just to convince you otherwise. 

Maybe he had knocked you out with the high doses of milk of the poppy to pretend that Tommen had come to visit your 'so called' dead body,...and it had all been part of the High Sparrow's lies. 

You had been such a fool to believe the High Sparrow that Tommen wanted to marry you and how the High Sparrow could make that happen. 

But you had been an even greater fool to of ever believed Tommen,... and that he had ever really loved you. 

You had just been his little plaything... just a pretty little servant girl who he just wanted to have fun with,... but he no longer had use for now that he had such a beautiful and noble queen. 

You continue to cry out loud as you tried to tear up the gold and red dress that you still were wearing in anger,... you just wanted it off your skin.

But it was no use,... the material was too strong. 

And you were just too weak and heartbroken.

What horrors did the High Sparrow really have it store for you then, if it was never to reunite you with Tommen. 

And Tommen obviously wouldn't even care that you were secretly still alive,...it was clearly easier for Tommen that you were now known to be dead.

You had to escape here before anything bad happens to you,...now that you know that the High Sparrow or Tommen could not be trusted. 

You had to escape Kings landing, the High Sparrow and Tommen forever.


	23. Chapter 23

" He doesn't love me,... he never has,...its all lies,... its all been lies" you cry out, kicking your bowl of food across the room, on the floor in anger.

You didn't want to eat,... you didn't want to do anything but cry.

Until you found the exact right moment to escape. 

The High Sparrow just stared back at you curiously. 

" What on earth are you going on about, sweet girl?" he said back to you, confusion written on his face. 

" I heard him,... I heard him with Margaery" you sobbed.

The High Sparrow took a deep breath, and shook his head with a slight laugh. 

" The King asked if he could see Lady Margarey so that she could have the opportunity to ask his grace for forgiveness for her sins" the High Sparrow replied.

" I heard them,... I heard them have sex with each other" you replied, tears rolling down your face.

The High Sparrow looked back at you again, this time quite alarmed.

" What on earth are you talking about?" he replied to you, his eyes widened.

" I heard them say that they missed each other, and then I heard them have sex with each other,... I heard it all,... and then I heard Tommen tell her that he would get her and Loras out of there" you replied to him, as you then looked down at the ground like someone who had now just given up all hope.

" The King and I,... the crown and the faith,... have joint decisions on all matters,... and the trials of Loras and Margaery Tyrell are going ahead,.. because..I,.. the leader of the faith have told the King that they must,... and the King agreed to it" he replied,... and you could sense the anger in his voice.

" Thats not what I heard,... he plans on releasing her,... to keep her as his queen,.. so I guess you now have no use for me,..." you cry,.. "so please,... can me and my mother go" you continue to sob.

The High Sparrow then seemed lost in thought for a moment,.. anger showing within his eyes.

" They must of got to him,... ." the High Sparrow whispered to himself.

"They,..." you repeated,... but he just looked back at you blankly. 

"I'll get someone to bring you some more food and drink,..." was all he replied, and then he closed the door behind you,... leaving you alone again in the dark cold cell to cry by yourself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The High Sparrow was fuming. 

His plans were seriously getting messed up. 

He knew that King Tommen loved the maid that he had locked up in that room, more than he loved anything or anyone else in this world. 

King Tommen had told him as much.

And how his marriage to Margaery had been a loveless marriage of politics that he had never wanted and how he had always, and only wanted to marry his true love,.. his maid,.. y/n. 

Who the High Sparrow had now captured. 

He knew that if Tommen believed her to be dead it would destroy him. 

And as the High Sparrow suspected,.. it did. 

Tommen had been pretty much paralysed by grief for the last two months,.. ever since the moment that he had told him that she had died.

He had stopped eating ,.. had refused to see anyone other the High Sparrow when he visited her fake resting place at the Sept,.. and had abandoned all of his kingly duties and responsibilities,.. letting the High Sparrow have the perfect opportunity to attack the crown,... and take control. 

Tommen had been so easy to influence and control.. but now someone else had found out just how easy Tommen was to manipulate and control as well. 

Lady Olenna Tyrell,... it must of been. 

The High Sparrow knew that Tommen had barely had any contact with his mother Cersei and his grandfather Tywin after he refuses to see them,...blaming them for making him marry Margaery,.... which he believes led to y/n's death. 

So it could not of been Cersei or Tywin Lannister who had got to him.

Lady Olenna was really the only other player left with the brains to do it. 

To get her grandchildren released and restore her granddaughter back as Queen. 

And knowing that if she somehow managed to manipulate Tommen into seeing Margaery,....then Margaery would use sex to manipulate the grief stricken and lonely king even further to get them released.

The High Sparrow was now beyond angry.

He had got this far,.. he was not going to be outsmarted by the Tyrells.

He now had to put his second plan into action.

To take down the Tyrells,... he was going to have to take down the Lannisters as well.

It was the most well known rumour in Westeros that not only has Queen Cersei been having an incestuous sexual affair with her twin brother Ser Jamie Lannister for years,... that he is also the real father of her three children,.. and not King Robert Baratheon.

Making the current King Tommen not only a bastard born from incest,... but also not the rightful heir to the iron throne.

By arresting Queen Cersei of these charges,... he not only takes down the Tyrells, but also the Lannisters.

He could then take down the entire crown.

It was something he had not originally planned on.

He had hoped that by making Tommen and the maid,... who was just a commoner like him and the rest of the people, the new king and queen,..he could control them enough to make the crown act as one with the faith.

And bring down all the reigning nobles in the process.

But they had now got their claws back into Tommen.

He could still use the maid that he was holding prisoner to his advantage.

With Queen Margaery Tyrell and Queen Cersei Lannister both on trial,... he could blackmail the young king with the only thing he knew that he longed for.

He could either return y/n to him and allow them to marry and reign as King and Queen as long as they follow the faith,.... or have the maid he loves killed right in front of him and then expose Tommen as the bastard he is and who is not the rightful king of Westeros.

And the High Sparrow knew that Tommen would always choose y/n.

And he had something that the Lannisters and Tyrells didn't.

He had y/n.


	24. Chapter 24

Tommen walked back to his bed chambers, followed by his four kingsguards as usual. 

He had just attended a late night council meeting.

He was feeling exhausted from everybody telling him exactly what they think he should do about everything. 

His Mother, his Grandfather, his Uncles, the Tyrells, Pycelle and Varys.

His head was now pounding, his eyes heavy, and for the first time in a long time he just wanted to go to sleep. 

He entered his bed chamber and removed his crown and royal clothing and put on his night wear. 

Suddenly Ser Pounce jumped up on the bed he was about to get into. 

" Hello,..Ser Pounce,... have you waited up for me" Tommen smiled at the cat,.. until Tommen's eyes paused and looked more intently at his pet cat. 

Tommen blinked a few times,.. hoping that he was not actually seeing what he thought that he could see inside his pet cat's mouth. 

" Ser Pounce,.....?" Tommen said again,.... in disbelief. 

But it was,... it was the locket that the High Sparrow had given him as a gift,... the one that contained the lock of y/n's hair inside of it.

Tommen always left it on his bedside table, so it was right next to him every night before he went to sleep,...as each night he would always run his fingers along the thick strands of y/h/c hair,... as if they were still attached to the person that they once being too. 

" Ser Pounce,....NOOO" Tommen shouted out loud towards the cat,... making the animal shriek and jump off the bed. 

Tommen had never ever yelled at Ser Pounce before, not ever, so his raised voice frightened the small animal. 

" Spit it out,.. Spit it out" Tommen cried out at the cat, as he tried to grab him and pull out the locket from the inside of his mouth.

Tommen succeeded in doing so,... but as he opened the locket, most of the hair had gone. 

There was about one thin strand wrapped around the chain,.. and one tiny strand hovering freely on top of the wet locket. 

Just the tiniest of breeze and they would be lost within the air. 

The whole lock of hair had now completely disappeared and was obviously now in Ser Pounce's stomach. 

" What have you done? " Tommen screamed at the cat,... as the animal looked timidly up at his owner and let out a fearful crying sound. 

Tommen had always been so loving and gentle towards Ser Pounce,... and the tiny animal had never seen an angry side of Tommen before.

Tommen sensed the cat's fear of him,.. as Tommen then fell onto his knees and sighed heavily, holding the locket in his hands. 

" It was the only thing that I had left of her,..." Tommen told the cat, as he then burst into tears on the floor. 

Ser Pounce watched his owner suspiciously for a while,.. not knowing if it was safe to approach or not. 

He watched as Tommen continued to cry on the floor, watching how his chest kept rising and falling from the heavy breaths he was making, in between the sobs that was coming from his mouth, as he continued to grasp the wet locket tightly in his hand. 

Ser Pounce then started to make baby steps towards him, as he then started to pur at Tommen,... and softly rub up against his body as an act of comfort, letting Tommen know that he was there. 

Tommen continued to weep,... as he threw the now useless locket across the floor in temper,... making Ser Pounce flinch. 

Tommen realised that it was probably an act of punishment. 

Tommen had spent the last two whole months in total mourning,.. he had been nothing more than a zombie the whole time. 

Hardly eating, sleeping or speaking,... 

He had even tried to end it all. 

But he had sex with Margaery yesterday,..... and said that he would see her released and reinstate her as Queen. 

It was what his grandfather and the Tyrells wanted. 

Not his mother,...Cersei hated Margaery,.. but then his mother hated everyone that wasn't her children or Jaime. 

And Tommen had just come to the conclusion that if he had to continue as King,... Margaery was still probably the best for the seven kingdoms,.. now that he could never marry for love.

And he had sex with her in that cell,... and this was his punishment for it. 

He had betrayed y/n,... her memory,... and now he had lost the only thing that he had left of her. 

He now had nothing left of her at all. 

Tommen got into bed and cried himself to sleep that night. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tommen was sat having his breakfast,... staring blankly at the plate of food in front of him,..swirling it around on his plate with his fork instead of eating it as he was lost in deep thought. 

Suddenly a squire burst through the door unauthorised. 

" I'm so sorry your grace for the intrusion,.. but something serious has just happened" the squire blurted out, struggling for breath, as if he had ran to find the king.

" What is it,..?" Tommen replied, a puzzled look on his face. 

" It's your mother, your grace,... Queen Cersei has been arrested by the faith miltant" the squire replied.

" What,.. what on earth for,...?" Tommen gasped. 

" I,.. I don't know your grace,...but you must come urgently" the Squire insisted.


	25. Chapter 25

The past day has been a turbulous one for Tommen. 

His mother had now been imprisoned for having an incesterous relationship,.. but not with her brother Jaime.

Her cousin Lancel Lannister who had recently converted to the faith and had now turned his back on his Lannister name and family,.. had come forward and told the High Sparrow of his incesterous sexual relationship with her.

Cersei had of course denied it,.. as well as having one with her twin brother Jaime.

They had in fact got no evidence to prove her one with Jaime,.. but they did have Lancel's testimonial to bring a trial against her.

So now Cersei would be standing trial alongside Margaery Tyrell. 

Tommen barged through the Sept of Baelor with his Uncle Ser Jaime, alongside members of his Kingaguard.

His grandfather Lord Tywin was outside the Sept on his horse, in front of the Lannister army,...as well as Lord Mace Tyrell on his horse in front of his own Tyrell army,...all situated at the bottom of the steps of the Sept of Baelor.

The High Sparrow turned to face the King as Tommen entered the Sept,.. the High Sparrow himself heavily guarded by armed members of the faith miltant,.... as if he had been expecting this confrontation now that they had imprisoned Cersei. 

" Your grace,.." the High Sparrow said to him.

" I demand that you release my mother, Queen Cersei,.. my wife Queen Margaery and her brother Ser Loras,... hopefully before any violence can take place,... your holiness" Tommen said sternly and firmly.

The High Sparrow smiled back at him. 

" But you are well aware your grace, that I can not allow that to happen,... not until they have atoned for their sins and stood trial in front of the seven gods" the High Sparrow replied.

" That won't be happening your holiness,.." Tommen replied, his voice cracking slightly.

The High Sparrow studied the young King. 

Tommen's eyes were twitching,.. his hands slightly shaking,... he looked nervous,...scared even. 

The High Sparrow knew that Tommen had been ordered to do this by the Lannisters and the Tyrells.

" Your grace,...even queens and nobles are not exempt from trials,... they too must face the gods for their sins" the High Sparrow replied.

" As King of the Seven Kingdoms,.. I demand them to be released immediately" Tommen said out loud again,... his hands twitching nervously again.

" And as king you would defy the faith of the seven,.. and the gods whom you are meant to serve,.." the High Sparrow then asked Tommen.

Tommen gulped slightly, and the High Sparrow let out a soft laugh at the King's nervousness.

" What do you want, your grace,... more than anything else in this world? " the High Sparrow then asked him.

Tommen looked back at him, confused. 

" What,... what do I want,..?" Tommen replied, puzzled

" Yes,.. what would your grace like,.. If I could give his grace one thing,... anything,.. in this whole world,... what would it be?" the High Sparrow asked him.

Tommen looked around him nervously, he looked at his Uncle Jaime,..his kingsguards,.. and the armed faith miltant ready to attack.

" What do you mean..? " Tommen replied, completely baffled. 

" I'm not trying to trick you, your grace,... its just a simple question,... what do you want,... more than anything,.. and then I will give it you" the High Sparrow replied again.

" Then,.. Then,.. I,.. I want my mother, Margaery and Loras to be released,... right away" Tommen stuttered back. 

" Is that your final answer,... there is nothing else that you could want... even if it sounded impossible to have?" the High Sparrow smirked at the king. 

" Stop playing games and do as the king commands" Jaime then yelled at the High Sparrow. 

" I just want to know is that his grace's final answer" the High Sparrow replied. 

Jaime let out a huge sigh of frustration, as Tommen raised his hand up at his Uncle not to order an attack. 

" Yes,.. Yes it is" Tommen replied,... puzzled as to what the High Sparrow was really up too. 

" Are you absolutely sure,...?" the High Sparrow replied,.. looking at Tommen questionably. 

Tommen gulped slightly,.. he looked around him,.. he could sense something was weird. 

" Yes,.." Tommen replied,.. his eyes darting around him. 

The High Sparrow then let out a huge sigh,.. followed by a smirk.

" Very well,...your grace,... but just remember,.. you didn't ask for anything else,... which I must say has shocked me indeed,... I said anything else in this world,... even if it was the impossible,... and you never once asked me for this".

He then raised his fingers at someone standing around the corner, and signalled for them to come forward. 

Soft cries of fear could be heard as two armed faith miltants approached them from around the corner, carrying something between them. 

As they came into Tommen's view,... he saw it. 

Something that he could not be seeing. 

A person,...a female,... bound by handcuffs around her wrists and with a sack over her head to cover her face,...but he could see long y/h/c hair coming from the bottom of the sack,.. the same colour hair as y/n's,... 

And she was wearing that red and gold dress.

The exact one that he had specially made for y/n to be buried in. 

And then the one member of the faith miltant pulled off the sack covering her head. 

And then Tommen felt his legs go from beneath him. 

He felt like he was hallucinating,..it just could not be possible.

It was y/n. 

And she was standing right in front of him,... alive.


	26. Chapter 26

You stared at the sight before you.

Tommen was standing right in front of you,...his eyes grew wide,.. like a deer caught in headlights,..  
He seemed frozen to the spot,..his mouth open wide,.. and he was trembling with shock.  
It was like he was seeing a dead person,... but to Tommen,... he was. 

You saw his Uncle Jaime beside him,.. he also looked in a state of shock, his face contorted with confusion and his mouth slightly open. 

They were both surrounded by a number of armed kingsguards. 

And in between them and you and the two faith miltants that were forcefully holding onto you,... was the High Sparrow,.. with a smile on his face.

" I asked you if I could give you what you wanted most in this world,..and I thought that I had your answer right here,...but she obviously is no longer what you want most,.... you want the release of your mother and the Tyrells more than you want her,.. so take her back" the High Sparrow said, as he then gestered to his two followers that were holding on to you firmly to take you back to your cell.

" NOOOOO,........ NO " Tommen shouted back at him, as he stepped forward to approach you but was held back by Jaime. 

The High Sparrow then gestured to the two men holding you to stop, and still keep you here. 

Tommen's whole body was shaking erratically,. his face was still in a state of shock,... but there was an intense anger and rage within his eyes,... but there was also fear,... deep fear, as he stared at the High Sparrow with his teeth clenched. 

He then looked over at you,.. his body still shaking,.. but his face drastically softened.  
There were no longer anger in his eyes,.. just fear.  
He didn't smile at you,.. it was like he was still very much in shock,... he just stared at you in disbelief,... his eyes filling up with tears as he did,.. as he trembled on the spot he stood on and gulped.  
You saw his chest rising up and down,..even through his grand royal finery that he was dressed in,.. you could see his erratic breathing state. 

" You,..." the tension in the room was suddenly broke by the sound of Jaime addressing the High Sparrow,..as if the realisation had dawned on the elder Lannister man. 

" You,.. you did all this,... I saw that girl's dead body lying here in the Sept two months ago with my very own eyes" Jaime began, " you planned all of this,.." 

" High doses of milk of the poppy can knock somebody into a coma for days,.. even weeks if you continue the dosage" the High Sparrow smiled. 

" Tommen,.. he has been tricking you this whole time" Jaime turned to his Uncle. 

Tommen looked back at his Uncle in disbelief. 

" I.,.. I said,... I said that her body wasn't cold" Tommen stuttered.

" She was never dead,.... he has kept her here this whole time,... as a bargaining piece" Jaime replied,.. glaring at the High Sparrow with rage. 

" I just told you.. I was willing to give her back to you,. .. but you have chosen the release of Queen Cersei, Queen Margaery and Ser Loras instead,.." the High Sparrow replied. 

" GIVE HER TO ME,...." Tommen screamed,... as he stepped forward again. 

You had never seen such anger in Tommen before,.. and as he approached further, the faith miltant all stepped forward,... as then did Tommen's kingsguards,... all ready for an attack against each other. 

Tommen was then held back by his Uncle again,... sensing an impending fight. 

" You made your choice,... you made your choice when you disobeyed me to have sex with Margaery Tyrell right here three days ago" the High Sparrow said to Tommen. 

Tommen's eyes grew wide in shock from his knowledge of that ,.... as he just stared back at him for a while,.. before his eyes then turned and looked at you. 

His eyes were still tear filled,... and were looking back at you with shame and regret inside them,... but also pleading like towards you,... as he then looked back at the High Sparrow,.. anger returning to his eyes. 

" you vowed to me that the crown and the faith would act as one,... yet you let the Tyrells manipulate you into having them released through tempting you with pleasures of the flesh,... and they succeeded,.. your a weak king,.. your grace,... and y/n knows that,... it was her who heard you and Margaery during your act of passion with one another, .... as she was there,.. right in the cell next door to you both" the High Sparrow smiled at him, as if he had took great enjoyment in telling the young King that you had heard the whole thing.

Tommen froze again,...his face looked horrified at what the High Sparrow had just said to him.

His eyes were still wide and filled up,... and he looked back at you again,...his lower lip trembling,... and he held your gaze for a brief moment,... before looking down at the floor,... lowering his head with guilt.

" What the King does, and who the king sees is none of your business,.. ..he is the king" Jaime replied back.

The High Sparrow let out a chuckle.

" Very well,... if the king commands the release of Queen Cersei, Queen Margaery and Ser Loras,... they shall be released now at the King's request" the High Sparrow replied, as he turned and then nodded at one of the faith miltant that was holding you.

Suddenly, one of the men holding you took out a large sword and held it against your throat.

" But her throat will be cut and she will die right in front of you first,... as punishment for disobeying the faith of the seven,.. and therefore disobeying the gods,... by refusing the trials of the two Queen's and Ser Loras to go ahead,..." the High Sparrow replied.

You let out a small cry as you felt the cold sharp blade against the skin of your throat.

You closed your eyes,... really believing that this was the moment that you were about to die.

You were nothing to the Lannisters and the Tyrells,... they were never going to spare your life compared to Cersei, Margaery and Loras.

You then heard Tommen let out a loud screech of horror as he stepped forward towards you again,... as his kingsguards followed his actions and the faith miltant always took steps forward,... preparing for a fight with each other.

" PLEASE,....DON'T,... " Tommen yelled, his voice shaking and hands trembling as Tommen then stopped still,..as did everyone else once the king did.

" Please,... please don't hurt her,...I beg you" Tommen then said,... his voice softer and his eyes pleading with despair.

" Tell both the Lannister army and the Tyrell army that are poistioned outside of the Sept to remove themselves at once,.. and allow the trials to take place,...or she will be executed right here in front of you" the High Sparrow told the young King.

" How dare you order us,..." Jaime started, but Tommen,..who now had tears streaming down his face raised his hand at his Uncle to silence him.

" If anyone of you hurt her,... I'll have each and everyone of you executed,... I swear it,.. " Tommen screams, his eyes serious as he steps forward again, "Just hand her over to me,...HAND HER OVER NOW"....Tommen yells.

" Tell your armies to step down and remove themselves from the Sept and then you have my word that she will not be harmed..." the High Sparrow replied.

" How can I ever trust a word you say,.. you told me that she was dead,... you watched as I grieved for her ,... and you had her here the whole time" Tommen replied.

" But you told me that you loved her,..your grace,..more than anything,... so I had her kept here to keep her safe,.... Margaery Tyrell should be stripped of her title of Queen for her sins,...so I kept y/n here for your grace,.. knowing how much you wanted to marry her,... however, that is obviously no longer the case,.... " the High Sparrow continued, as he then turned and faced you,.." he now wants to keep Margaery Tyrell as his queen,.. I'm so sorry y/n".

" SHUT UP,...." Tommen yelled at him, as he turned and looked straight at you,.. " don't listen to him,... please,... just don't listen to him y/n,.. he is a liar,... I love you,.. its you I love,.. it always has been,.. " Tommen pleaded.

" Tell your armies outside to step down or she dies,..." the High Sparrow said to him,.. his voice stern and serious.

Tommen and the High Sparrow then stare back at each other seriously, before Tommen then turns and looks at his Uncle Jaime.

" Tell grandfather and Lord Tyrell to step down,.. " Tommen ordered.

" Tommen,..." Jaime went to reply.

" Tell them all to step down,.. right now,..." Tommen then raised his voice.

Jaime let out sigh,.. how on earth was he going to tell his father,.. the great Tywin Lannister to remove his army from the Sept when the faith are holding his daughter prisoner,... as well as telling the Tyrells to as well,... when their grandchildren were still being held prisoner.

But Jaime knew that there was no way that Tommen was ever going to sacrifice this girl for their release.

Jaime knew that his nephew loved this girl more than he loved anything else in this world.

The same way that Jaime himself loved Cersei.

And that there was no way Tommen was ever going to let her die.

Jaime just nodded,.. as he then walked back up the steps to exit to address his father who had many soliders outside ready to attack.

Tommen stared back at you,.. you were still being held by two faith miltants, and one still had a blade to your throat, and you were being held so tight that you were grasping for breath.

His face looked so distressed and powerless,... as he then looked back over at the High Sparrow,....his face changing into a vision of rage.

" I am the king,... the king,...do you understand what that means?" his said to the High Sparrow, through clenched teeth.

You stared at Tommen,... as you watched him step forward,.. and they tightened their grip around you as he did so.

You saw Tommen notice this,.. as he paused,..and you saw a glimpse of fear on his face.

" I, as king,...demand you to release her to me,. right now" Tommen ordered.

" She will be released after the trials of their graces Queen Margaery and Queen Cersei,.. and after me and yourself,.. your grace,.. have talked more calmly and in private with one another" the High Sparrow replies.

" Just please don't hurt her,.." Tommen then says,. his voice more quieter and weaker.

" I won't your grace,.. if you and your armies now leave the sept at once" the High Sparrow replies.

Tonmen looks between you and the High Sparrow,..his eyes darting back and forth with what to do.

" I love you,..." he suddenly says, looking over at you.

His eyes are tear filled as he bites down on his lip.

" I thought you were dead,.. I thought I had lost you forever" he gently says over to you.

You both the hold eye contact with each other,...both of you letting tears fall from your eyes.

Tommen then nods at the High Sparrow.

" Fine,.. they will go ahead,.. by no later than the end of the week,... and then you will return her to me" Tommen says to him.

" That you can be certain of your grace" the High Sparrow replies.

Tommen,.. tears falling down his face,.. then continues to nod in agreement.

He steps closer to you again, but the faith miltant increases their grip on you.

" I love you,... so much,... please believe me when I say that.. and I will come back for you,..I will get you released" Tommen softly smiles at you in between tears.

All you can do is nod back to him as you then were dragged away from him back to your cell as a horrified Tommen looks on,... dragged back to your cold dark cell,... your faith in Tommen not very high at all.


	27. Chapter 27

Tommen just couldn't sleep.

His head was spinning around in circles and all he kept doing was walking up and down the red keep like a mad person. 

She was alive,.... after two months of believing that she was dead.

The High Sparrow had even tricked him to believe that he saw her dead body. 

But however angry he was,... however worried and frightened he was,...he still couldn't contain his happiness and joy.

y/n was still alive.....

It was the only thing that he had ever wanted in the whole world. 

He felt like he was dreaming,... 

He didn't want to go to sleep just in case he woke up and it had all been a dream,.. and she really was still dead. 

But he couldn't sleep as his head was buzzing,...

He had to rescue her. 

His Grandfather and the Tyrells still wanted to attack the Sept,..they did not care for the life of a servant girl. 

But Tommen had insisted the trials must go ahead in order to save y/n's life.

They were not happy,... but he promised them that he would intervene well before the trials could even reach a verdict. 

As long as there was a way to rescue y/n beforehand. 

He just needed a plan. 

His two uncles, Ser Jaime and Tyroin had insisted that they would help Tommen in any way that they could,.. saying that they just wanted to see Tommen be happy,....after they both had witnessed what her "death" had done to him over the last few months and how much pain he had been in.

His grandfather Tywin though was still not convinced,... he could not imagine how a servant could ever marry a king. 

Until Tyrion put his father in his place by reminding him that he married their mother Joanna,... who was his own cousin,.... meaning that she brought no wealth, lands or armys to their own marriage.  
Yet Tywin himself still had married her for love,... even though he never allowed his own children the same luxury. 

Tywin just wanted his daughter back so was fully determined to help his grandson with defeating the High Sparrow. 

That way Tywin has his daughter released and Tommen gets back the love of his life. 

And the crown gains back control again,... which Tywin was obviously more than on board about.

He wanted Tommen to show his authority as King over this,... and to show the rest of the world what a strong king Tommen was growing into,... so no one will dare to challenge his authority again during his reign again.

However Tommen didn't feel strong at all,.. he felt helpless.

The girl he loved was locked up in the sept and he didn't know what to do about how to get her out of there.

He was the king of all of the seven kingdoms yet he felt so powerless.

The High Sparrow had called him a weak king,... and he was right.

Tommen had been deceived,...decieved and manulipated by so many people,..and Tommen had allowed himself to be.

" She heard us,...." Tommen softly whispered alone to himself,as he put his head in his hands and wept.

The thought that y/n had heard the whole of his visit with Margaery when he went to visit her in the Sept made him physically sick.

She had heard everything he said to Margaery,.. like how he had missed her.... how he had missed being intimate with her.

And if that wasn't horrific enough,... she had heard him have sex with her.

" She must hate me so much,.." Tommen cried to himself, as he tried to picture your beautiful face.

But all he could remember and constantly see was how frightened you looked when you had that blade held to your throat.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made Tommen look up from the inside of his hands that he had been covering his face with.

" Come in,..." Tommen replied, wiping his eyes dry to avoid showing anyone that he had been crying.

" Uncle,..." Tommen softly smiled, as his Uncle Tyroin walked into the room.

" How are you feeling,..?" Tyrion asked him, looking at his overwhelmed young nephew.

" I just can't stand around and do nothing,.... I have to get them all released,... but nothing can happen to her,... I mean it" Tommen replied.

" Do you think that he is really capable of killing her,.... a high septon,...a so-called man of the people?" Tyrion replied.

" It's not a risk I'm willing to take,.. I love her,..  
more than anything else,... and if he is capable of faking her death,... he is capable of anything,... I mean,... he even shown me her body when she was still alive" Tommen replied.

" He's clever,.....and obviously a master of deception,... we will give him that" Tyrion answered.

" I'm not losing her,.... not again,... it almost killed me last time" Tommen replied.

" You don't have to remind me,... it was me if I remember correctly who had to drag you back from jumping out of the high window of the red keep,.... its not exactly something that I have forgotten,... my nephew trying to commit suicide" Tyrion replied to Tommen,....looking sternly at the young King.

" I thought she was dead,... I wanted to die too,... he lied to me... and I'm not leaving her there as his prisoner,.... she belongs with me" Tommen replied.

" And we will rescue her,... its just how,... we know that he won't release her until the trials of your mother and the Tyrells are conducted,... and we all know that he will have them found guilty,..." Tyrion starts explaining.

" If I stop the trials he will kill her,.... " Tommen pleads.

" So we need to rescue her before the trials can take place,.. " Tyrion replies.

" It's not safe,... if we fail,... he will kill her,... I can't risk that" Tommen replies, shaking his head.

" You won't have too,.."

Suddenly both Tommen and his Uncle look around to see that Tywin has entered the room,.. with his brother Kevan and many other officials,.. 

" Father,..." Tyrion says.

" We have a plan,..." Tywin replies.


	28. Chapter 28

You lie there on the hard, cold floor in the dark and lonely cell that you were being kept in.

It had been days now since you last saw Tommen in the Sept for the first time since you had been kidnapped. 

It must be getting on for a week,... the days just seemed to bleed together while you were being held prisoner in here. 

Either way, that day that he finally saw that you were still alive and being held captive here seemed like a lifetime ago now,... even if it was just a few days ago.

You hadn't heard or seen anything of Tommen since then. 

He had promised you that he would get you out. 

He seemed genuinely upset,...as well as relieved that you were still alive. 

Even if you were constantly doubting his true feelings for you ever since you heard him here with Margaery. 

But you had now started to doubt him all over again. 

He said that he would rescue you,... that he loved you. 

Then where was he???

You loved Tommen so much,...so you hated to think of him like you were doing,... but you just couldn't help it. 

You couldn't help but doubt his strength right now,... and his ability to help you. 

He had been so weak in every other aspect regarding you and him. 

He was more than likely to fail again now,... you cried to yourself. 

And however much you loved him,... and you loved him so much,... a part of you couldn't help but slightly hate and resent him for not being stronger when it came to you. 

Your love for Tommen had ruined your life,... and now it would probably kill you.

But,... at least you had managed to see him one last time,... if you were in fact going to die in here. 

You had now convinced yourself that you more than likely would. 

You were scared,... the only thing that was keeping you sane right now was picturing Tommen's beautiful face. 

The way in which his eyes use to light up whenever he would look at you,... and the beautiful way in which he would always smile whenever he saw you back at the red keep when you were still his maid, and not the High Sparrow's prisoner. 

Those little moments were what you were holding on to. 

Your precious memories with him.

As if you really were in your final few days of life,... which you believed you probably were,... you at least wanted him to be your final thoughts.

Even if he had failed you in so many ways.

As you then continued to let out a little cry, you suddenly heard a massive bang from outside your door.

You jumped and flinched backwards, and before you could even let out a scream, two dead faith miltants landed in front of you, covered in blood.

You didn't know why you were not screaming,... maybe after everything you had now lost your ability too.

You looked up to see a man, holding many weapons, staring in front of you, with a smug look on his face.

You recognised him instantly,... you had seen him many of times before in King landing,... and even hanging around the red keep with both Jaime and Tyrion Lannister.

" I'm here to rescue you girl,..." he spoke, his accent broad.

You stare back at him, wide eyed, completely in shock.

" Well,...come on,.. get a move on,... we haven't got all day girl if you want to live,..." he hurries you.


	29. Chapter 29

" Come on,... we need to get you out of this place,...and quickly" the armed man shouted at you, as he ran a good few paces ahead of you.

" I'm coming,... I just feel so weak,... I haven't moved my legs properly for days,... " you cried, as you tried your absolute hardest to catch up with him and match his fast pace. 

" We need to get out of here ... and fast girl,.... between you and me,.... it won't be around for much longer,..." he replied. 

He said it in a joking kind of way, but also in a stern enough way that you could tell he was being serious about whatever he meant by that.

" What,.... the Sept,...? " you replied. 

" Just,....come on,.... I don't want to be in 100 feet of this place for much longer,... you'll know exactly what I mean after the sun goes down,...." he replied, constantly looking around him in case you both get attacked leaving.

" Who are you,... where are we going,....?" you then ask him.

" I'm taking you back to the red keep,.. back to King Tommen" he replied, as he kept on swiftly moving.

" You,... you are,... but,..." you stutter.

" No buts love,.... that is what I have been ordered to do,... and by all of the seven gods I am going to get you back there in one peace,.... especially what has been offered to me just for your safe return sweetheart " he smiles broadly.

" Tommen asked you to rescue me,....?" you then ask him, as you both carry on running through the corridors at a fast pace. 

" Well,... it was his Uncle actually,.... you know,... the little fella,....but I believe that's where the order came from,... the little lion cub King himself,... " he replied to you.

" I've seen you before,... in the red keep,....with Tyrion Lannister,... and sometimes with Ser Jaime Lannister,... you,... you know them,...? " you ask him.

" I,... that is correct,... I have the pleasure of knowing both Lannister brothers,....I actually know the little one quite well actually,.... I could of told everyone long ago that he never murdered that horrid little shit Joffrey,..." he replied.

" Your,... Bronn,... Bronn of the Blackwater,...? " you then ask him, trying to keep the same fast pace of him.

" You've heard of me,...? " he then replies, looking rather proud of himself.

" Yes,... kind of,.... like I said,... I've seen you around,....with the Lannister brothers,... " you reply back.

" Well,... your quite famous yourself as well,...." he says, as he looks directly at you for the first time since you both had been sneaking through the corridors.

" I,... I am,...? " you reply, with a slight laugh of disbelief.

" Your the missing maid,... from the red keep,... who was King Tommen's personal maid,.... everyone in Kings Landing knows about you,.....and in most of the seven kingdoms now,. ..." he replies.

" What,... really,.... how,...?" you then ask him.

" Tommen had posters put all over Kings Landing in search for you,... and then in every tavern from top to bottom of the whole of the seven kingdoms,.... every solider was put out there in search of you when you vanished,....no disrespect love,... but a king does not do all that for just your average serving girl,... rumours spread you know,... and then they go wild,... " Bronn smirks at you.

" Rumours,....? " you then ask him.

" Well,... you are very pretty,...?" Bronn bluntly remarks, gazing at you admiringly but also in a swift manner.

" What rumours,...? " you then ask him.

" You know,... that you and King Tommen were,.... you know" he smirks, raising his eyebrows in a playful way at you.

" Were what,....? " you reply back, frowing.

" You know,.... fucking each other,....that the young king was fucking his chamber maid,...." he replies,.. in his blunt manner.

" We were not,..... I have never,..." you reply in shock, as Bronn turns and looks at you rather confused.

" Seriously,... you and Tommen have never,... " he replies, gesturing with his eyebrows.

" No,... never,..." you reply.

" Well,....why on earth is he doing all of this,..." Bronn asked abruptly.

" I,......" you pause, " you know,... I don't even know myself,..... its complicated,.... " you reply.

" Complicated hey,...." Bronn replies, as you both carry on running after the quick pause.

" So,... is that what the rumours are then,...? " you ask him.

" Pretty much,.....that him and his maid were at it and then after he married the Tyrell girl you must of ran away,.... hence why he was looking for you,..." Bronn replies.

" Oh right,...." you reply, kind of mortified.

" But then you turned up dead,... well at least,... you were meant to be,... and Tommen was a utter wreck,... no one saw any sight of the king for months,....Tyrion said that the poor lad was so distraught that he even tried to kill himself,..." Bronn says, before you pause from running again and cut him off from continuing.

" What,....? " you softly ask.

Bronn looks at you, and his usual cocky demeanour slowly fades, and he looks at you like he has said to much.

" Apparently,..... apparently he was in a real bad way" Bronn replies, before than changing his tone of voice to a more upbeat one, " but your here now,... and perfectly alive and well I see,... so let's just get you back to the red keep before anything bad can happen, ..." he smiles, as he heads off causing you to quickly follow him.

" But,...I don't understand,... he is still married to Margaery Tyrell,...? " you frown.

" Sweetheart,.... the trials of Margaery Tyrell and her brother are being held in the Sept this very moment,.... which is why we need to get the fuck out of here,..." Bronn replies, as he opens a door and you finally see and feel fresh air.

" Why,..... what's happening,....? " you ask him, following him as he starts to run down the alleyways now you are free from the Sept.

" Just keep following me,... quickly girl... " he shouts back at you, as you run behind him, doing as he instructs.

Finally after running for too long, you bend over a little, out of breath and energy.

"Please,....I need to stop,.. " you gasp at him.

" Come on girl,... or you and me will be ashes on this very street if you don't get a move on,.... and I don't know about you, but I definitely don't fancy being a big pile of fucking dust" he orders at you.

" What,... what do you mean,...?" you gasp, trying to catch your breath.

" Let's just get the fuck out of here,... come on" he says, grabbing you by the arm as you both then continue to run.

You keep running, unable to catch your breath, your legs like jelly,.. but still you keep running until you can see the red keep in front of you.

" Were here,...." Bronn turns and says to you,... before all of a sudden a massive green explosion shoots into the sky,....and seems to fill the air around you,...you hear the most horrifical of screams from a few streets back,... and then both you and Bronn are thrown onto the floor......


	30. Chapter 30

Tommen sat on his chair looking out from the red keep, as one of his royal dressers bestowed a royal jewelled chain around his neck and then placed the crown upon his head.

" Your grace,..." they then bowed before him once they had finished, and then left the room.

But Tommen didn't even blink,....he just kept on looking out at the view of Kings landing,... lost in a trace. 

He could see the Great Sept of Baelor from where he was sitting,...which was where the trials of his wife Queen Margaery and her brother Ser Loras were about to take place.

Where he would have to attend right now. 

He couldn't believe that all this time, his y/n had been held prisoner there, when he had believed her to be dead.

He thought his life was over after she died.

That it would be too painful to have to live without her. 

He still couldn't believe what he had seen last week. 

His y/n,.....still alive.

He had to get her back,.... he had to do even more than that.

Now he knew what it was like to lose her,....to physically lose her,.... he was never going to let her go again.

He didn't even want to let her out of his sight again once he got her back.

He was then finally going to marry her, make her his wife,... like he should of done,... no matter how many people opposed of it.

He was the king,... and he couldn't rule properly unless he was happy and contented.

And y/n was the only thing in the whole world that made him happy.

Blissfully happy,...

He had let her down so many times,... it made him sick.

He hated himself for everything he let happen.

But what killed him the most was probably how much y/n herself hated him for everything.

Hating him for marrying Margaery, letting her get kidnapped, having sex with Margaery after believing she had died,.... and just being so weak and powerless in general.

He wasn't going to fail her again.

And he certainly wasn't going to lose her again.

He just couldn't.

There had been whispers for days between his family, especially since his mother had been released.

It had been his grandfather's doing,....no one goes up against the great Lord and Lion Tywin Lannister.

A deal,...with the high sparrow perhaps, ....Tommen didn't even know.

His grandfather was the hand of the king,.... yet kept Tommen in the dark.

His grandfather being the true power behind the farce of Tommen's crown.

However, his mother Cersei had been temporarily released impending trial,... obviously after some bargain.

The High Sparrow had obviously been offered something from the Lannisters,...and at the end of the day he still had captive the most important person to Tommen anyways,... his beloved y/n.

So even still, The High Sparrow still held all of the cards.

And ever since his mother had been returned to the Red Keep, he knew that she had been conspiring with his grandfather,... that they had something up their sleeve.

He also knew his mother never liked Margaery or Tyrells, they were growing too powerful for the Lannisters to control.

And his mother had even accused him of letting Margaery manipulate him and let her and her grandmother become the true power behind the throne.

So he knew that she probably wanted them gone.

He had no idea how today's trial would play out.

But as long as the most important thing happened.

He got y/n back.

Tommen, untrusting of his mother was planning, had confided in his Uncle Tyrion to hire in someone, a warrior, to rescue y/n.

And Tyrion had told him the best opportunity would be when everyone would be attending the trial.

He had made his Uncle promise him that y/n would be returned home to him today.

Nothing else mattered but that.

Suddenly he heard the door open behind him.

" OK,.... I'm ready,....." Tommen said outloud as he stood up from his chair, ready to attend the trials at the Sept.

Tommen turned around, and his eyes widened as his Kingsguards refused to move and continued to block his way of the door.

" OK,... I'm ready to attend the trials of my wife and brother in law" Tommen repeated, looking nervously up at the much taller armed guards before him.

" I'm sorry your grace, but we have been ordered to keep you remained in your quarters,..." the one guard replied to him.

" Ordered,.....by whom,..?" Tommen asked confused.

The four guards all remained silent, just focusing on looking ahead of them.

Tommen then sighed and huffed with frustration.

" I asked by whom,... I am the king,..." he stated, raising his voice with anger.

Finally, the one who spoke earlier replied to him.

" Your mother, Queen Cersei,... your grace,..." he replied,  
" She informed us that it was paramount,... that under no circumstances must you leave these quarters and attend the trials".

" But,.... I have to attend the trials,.... I am the king,... and Queen Margaery is by law my wife,...I must be there" Tommen began to say, as the four Kingsguards blocked the door in front of him.

" Im sorry, your grace,... but Queen Cersei insisted,... under no circumstances,.... none whatsoever" the Kingsguard responded to him.

Tommen then sighed,... it was hopeless,... there was no way he was leaving this room and getting through them.

Tommen then walked across the room and sighed heavily,.... how was he going to know what was happening now.

He no longer wanted to be married to Margaery,... he loved y/n,.... and after going through the pain of losing her, he now wanted nothing more than to make her his wife,...like he should of done before all of this.

But still, he did still feel for Margaery,.... she had been nothing but good and kind towards him,... and if it had not of been for his undying love for y/n,.... Margaery did make a wonderful wife and queen.

Because of this, the least Tommen thought he should do was to protect Margaery and Ser Loras today.

But how could he, how could he from being locked within his quarters within the red keep.

And he needed to be there to protect y/n.

What if something went wrong with her rescue, he had to be there to make sure no harm came to her.

He couldn't stay here,... but how was he going to get out.

" I need to speak with my Uncle Tyrion,..." Tommen said to the Kingsguards, as he turned back to face them.

They all just stared back at him blankly.

" Are you listening to me,.... I need to speak to my uncle,... you must have him brought here to me at once" Tommen ordered, his voice raising with temper.

They all seemed to look at one another, before the front one nodded and then one exited the room.

Tommen took in a deep breath, as he then went over to the balcony and looked out of the window at the whole of Kings Landing, and the Sept of Baelor in front of him as he waited for his Uncle.

He was dying to see y/n,.... he just couldn't wait any longer until she was free and safely back here, and within his arms forever.

The waiting was now getting too much for him to take.

He just wanted her back with him now.

" Your grace,...." Tommen then heard the voice of his Uncle say behind him.

Tommen turned around and saw his Uncle Tyrion enter the room.

" You called for me,...?" Tyrion asked, walking closer towards Tommen.

" Yes,.... my mother has ordered for me not to be able to leave my quarters,..... I must attend the trial,.... I need to know what is happening,...." Tommen replies.

"You'll know soon enough your grace" Tyrion replies, looking downcast at his nephew.

" What is that meant to mean,... what is going on,..... has your warrior entered the Sept yet,... do you think he has managed to find y/n,...?" Tommen asked.

" I haven't heard anything from him yet,... but don't worry,... I have every faith in him that he will bring her safely back here,... I have seen this man fight many of times,... " Tyrion replies reassuringly.

" He cannot fail,.... " Tommen replies, with a pleading to his tone of voice.

" And I am more than certain that he won't,...." Tyrion replies.

" But,....but what if,....." Tommen begins to say, before him and his Uncle both suddenly flinch backwards as their eyes dart over to the view of Kings Landing.

All of a sudden, a horrific chorus of screams could be heard from the balcony of the red keep, and the sky above them turns a bright vivid green colour, as wildfire spreads across the city,...


	31. Chapter 31

Tommen stares opened mouthed at the scene in front of him, from the open balcony of the Red Keep.

" Oh,... my,...." Tyrion gasps from the side of Tommen, his mouth also open wide, as his alarmed eyes looks out at the view in front of him.

The Great Sept of Baelor, now gone in an explosion of vivid green wildfire... Tyrion knew exactly what wildfire looked like,... he had seen it before,.... and knew exactly what damage it could do.

But even though he had seen it before, he still looked just as mortified at Tommen at what was happening down below them.

" She really did it,...." Tyrion spoke again, almost like a whisper, like he couldn't believe either what he was actually seeing.

The Sept gone,.... and the center of the city engulfed in wildlife. 

The screams,.. the cries,.... the horror of it all. 

" Their,...." Tommen began to stutter, " their gone,.... their all gone,..." he continued, frozen in a state of shock.

" Tommen,..." Tyrion went to reach out to his horrified young nephew with his hand, but Tommen seemed to suddenly jump out from his paralysed state of shock, and start to shake his head.

" My mother,.... my mother has done this,....that's why she had me ordered and confined to my quarters,.....so I couldn't be at the trials,.... she's murdered them all" Tommen stated, his voice going up and down with emotion as he spoke.

Tyrion looked on at his nephew,.. watching the young King suddenly begin to make sense of it all.

" Y/N,...." Tommen suddenly gasped, his eyes wide with fear as his lips began to wobble, " No,.... no, no, no, no,..... what if she was still in there" he began to shake, " what if she didn't make it out,... her and your friend,..." Tommen's lips and hands began to tremble harder as his eyes started filling up with water.

" Look,...we need to stay calm,... you need to stay calm,... we don't know that,.... and if I know Bronn and I do,... I'm sure he managed to get her out of there before it blew up" Tyrion replied, seeing how erratic Tommen was now becoming with fear and tried to calm him down.

" But,... but,... but what if he didn't,....what if he couldn't..... oh god,.... I need to go down there,..." Tommen cried out.

" You can't just go wandering down there in the middle of a disaster,... you are the king,.... what if you are recognised,... your safety is paramount Tommen,... " Tyrion sternly tells him.

" I need to go down there,... I need to find her,..." Tommen persisted, as he began to walk to the door.

" Tommen,... please,.... I strongly advise against that,..... its too dangerous,.... you can't just go walking around King's Landing dressed like that,... " Tyrion shouted out his nephew.

" Please,...I,...I need to find her,....I need to know if she is ok,... if she is even still alive,... I can't lose her,... not again,... not after going through all of this" Tommen pleaded.

" I know,... I know..." Tyrion replied, gesturing with his hands for Tommen to calm down, " but the safest way would be to stay inside the red keep, out of all the mayhem out there,... and wait for Bronn to return back with her,..." Tyrion replied.

" And,.... and what if he doesn't,.... what if neither of them come back,..." Tommen said, struggling to hold back his tears.

" Just have faith,... and hope,... I do,.. ok,...I have yet to see Bronn fail,....and i'm pretty damn sure that he won't on this,... after all,... the man's been offered High - ,... " Tyrion replied,... before stopping what he was about to say.

However, Tommen's eyes widened, and he stopped at the door and turned back.

" High,... High what,....you,... you mean High Garden,...? " Tommen then asked his Uncle.

Tyrion then looked down and sighed heavily, struggling to look his young nephew in the eye.

" The Tyrells are dead,... aren't they,...?" Tommen replied, tears running down his face.

Tyrion finally looked at at Tommen, hurt visible in his eyes.

" I'm afraid so,.... everyone in the Sept are now gone,.... and anyone even close I suppose" Tyrion softly replied, as he saw the tears run down the young King's face.

" I,... I wanted to divorce Margaery,... yes,... because I found out y/n was still alive and its y/n who I love,...." Tommen sobbed, " but,.... but I didn't want her dead,... or her family dead,.... Margaery has done nothing wrong,...she was nice,... and kind,.... and brilliant in her role as queen,... I was going to have her well provided for,.... " Tommen continued to sob.

" I know,... I'm so sorry,... " Tyrion frowned.

" It,... it was mother,.... I know it was,... " Tommen then replied, his tone of voice turning a little harsher.

Again, Tyrion found it hard to look at Tommen in the eye, and kept his head bowed and sighed heavily.

" That's,.... that's why you got Bronn to rescue y/n when everyone was at the trial this morning,.... you knew what she was going to do,...?" Tommen sobbed.

Tyrion then gave his nephew a pitiful look, as if to confirm his suspicions.

" I put plans in place so y/n got out of there before it happened,... for you,... before it was too late,.... I couldn't stop Cersei's revenge,....but I didn't want you to lose the one person that you love in it all,..... your my nephew,... it's my job to protect you,..." Tyrion replied.

Tommen's face then softened towards his uncle, as he realised the depths Tyrion had gone for him.

" Do you think that he got her out in time,...?" Tommen sobbed.

" I don't know,.... we just have to wait and hope,..." Tyrion replied to Tommen.

" I,... I can't,.... I can't wait,... I need to know,.... I need to know that she is still alive,..." Tommen sobbed as he shook his head.

And then Tommen then turned and ran out of the room of his Chambers,...

" Tommen,...." Tyrion yelled after him,....


	32. Chapter 32

You slowly try and get back up, feeling extremely disoriented from the force of your body being pulled across the street like that.

What the fuck was that. 

Your head hurts massively from being smacked across the pavement as you hit the ground, so your sight is still spinning slightly and your balance slightly off.

However you try to gain your composure, forcing your weak body to stand up from the dirt of the floor. 

Your wobbly on your feet, but you manage to remain standing and not fall back down on the ground as your eye sight slowly returns and you see the damage and destruction in front of you.

" Oh my fucking,....." you gasp.

You were never one to swear, but if there was ever a time to start,.... now was probably it. 

The centre of Kings Landing was now filled with clouds of green smoke,.... the Sept of Baelor was completely gone,....demolished,..... and there was green fire everywhere. 

You could hear piercing screams and cries everywhere around you,... as if people were being burned alive. 

" Well,.... fucking hell,...." you then heard from behind you.

You turned suddenly,... knocked from your trance of the horror that was unfolding before your eyes,... to see Bronn standing behind you,... looking a bit bruised and battered from the force of the blast. 

As did you. 

" What the hell has happened,...?" you ask him, as you watch him take it all in as well.

He pauses for a bit,... like he is shocked from what he was seeing as well,.... even though he seemed to know that it was about to take place. 

" Cersei Lannister I believe,..." he finally replies, " she really is one fucking mad bitch,...." 

" The Sept,....? " you reply,... looking back at where it once stood in utter disbelief. 

" It's gone,.... they are all gone,..... fucking lannisters eh?,... " Bronn replies. 

" Tommen,....?" you than ask him, as frightened people start running past you both screaming.

" Where is Tommen,... does he know,...?" you turn and ask him. 

" Tommen was meant to attend the trials,... " Bronn starts to reply, as he then sees your eyes widen with fear.

" But he wasn't there,.... they were going to have Kingsguards keep him in the red keep,... so it could be carried out" Bronn then replies.

" Does he think that I was in there,....?" you then ask him.

" Right now,... I suppose he doesn't know whether we made it out alive or not" Bronn shrugs, " which is why we need to get out of here and get back to the red keep".

Bronn then starts walking swiftly in front of you, looking back at you and gestering you to follow him, as he quickly walks through the crowds of running and screaming people.

" Did Tommen,...." you start to ask, as you run to keep up with him, your body still sore from the blast of the explosion, " Did Tommen know about the attack on the Sept,...?" you ask him.

" I seriously doubt it,.... that boy just wears the crown and sits on the iron throne as nothing more than a puppet,.... all Tommen knew was that Tyrion sent me to rescue you today,....the kid knew nothing about the wildfire,.... if that's what your asking,...? " Bronn replied.

" So,... so he didn't want Margarey dead then,...? " you replied quietly,... realising how awful you actually sounded, as screaming people still pushed past you both to escape the city.

But even now,... now you knew that she was dead,....a part of you still just couldn't forgive.

And you still questioned his love for Margaery over you.

Bronn then stopped, and looked back at you, raising his eyebrow as you looked down in shame,... but he then gave you a small smile.

" Look girl,.... he's loves you,.... you must realise that,... why else would he of gone to all of this just to get you back,..." Bronn replies, " the kid is no killer,.... unlike that monster of a brother of his was,.....and like that bitch of a mother of his is,... but how could anyone doubt his love for you,... "

You look back at Bronn, and give him a small smile back.

" But he still married her,.... he still had sex with her,.... even after,.... " you then pause.

" Sometimes people are weak.,... and do things that they don't want to,.....but,....." Bronn then pauses, until another screaming person pushes past him.

" Look,... come on,... we have got to go,.... " Bronn shouts to you.

" I,... I can't,.....I need to know if my mother is ok,....she is somewhere here in the city,... " you shout back at him, " I need to know that she is ok,... she will be worried about me,... she will think that I was still being held in the Sept,..."

" What,.... we can find your mother later,...." Bronn shouts back

" No,... I need to know that she is ok,...." you shout back,.. as you then run and disappear into the crowds of frantic and frightened people.

" What the,.... oh,.... fucking hell,... " you hear Bronn shout after you, as you see him start to run after you, as you then disappear among the crowds of screaming people.

You run and run to where your home is, and as you look back you can't see Bronn anywhere behind you.

He must of lost you in the large crowds of the people.

You then look at your house before you,... hoping that your mother is ok and in there, although deep down you know that she is probably out there searching for you, assuming that you were dead.

You slowly open the door and enter the house,...

" Mother, .. mother, it's me,.... I'm ok,...I'm,...." you call out, as you suddenly pause.

Your eyes land on a dark cloaked individual, standing there before you in your house, with their back to you.

They hear you speak as they suddenly spin around, and your eyes widen in shock as you recongise the person underneath it,...

" Tommen,....." you gasp at him.


	33. Chapter 33

Two hours earlier

" This is crazy,... no,... it's actually insane,... I can't believe I'm even allowing you to do this,..." Tyrion says to Tommen.

" You would do the same,... would you not,..... if it was somebody you loved,....somebody you loved more than anything else in the world" Tommen replied to him, as they both walked down the halls of the red keep together at a fast pace.

" But I am not the king,.... the king whose going to be walking around in the middle of King's landing, unguarded,....and in the middle of utter chaos,... not to mention wildfire" Tyrion replied sternly to his nephew.

" I just need to find her,.... I need to find her and bring her back here" Tommen replies.

" Which is the exact task that I have asked Bronn to do,.... which I am sure he will do if we just give him enough time to get back here with her amidst all of the chaos that it going on out there" Tyrion then replies, as they enter a dark room.

" No,... I just can't wait around locked up in here,..... waiting for him to return with or without her,... dreading the moment that I might find out that he didn't get her out of there in time,..." Tommen replies, " I need to go out there and find her myself,... or I'll go crazy the longer that I am waiting around in here,... not knowing whether she is still alive or not".

" Well,... at least let me come with you,.... I'm not having you walking around out there in King's landing on your own,... with no kingsguards" Tyrion replies.

" I'll be in disguise so no one will recognise me,.... and having no kingsguards means that no one will even know that it is me walking around out there" Tommen replies, as he stops in front of many book shelves in the room.

" But nevertheless, I'm still coming with you,....to know that you are safe,..." Tyrion firmly replies, " and anyway, I know all of the streets in Kings landing,....so much better than you,...you have barely spent your life out from within these walls of the red keep,..and if so its always been surrounded by guards,.. " Tyrion replies, standing beside him.

" Ok,...." Tommen says, as he then turns, and he gives his uncle a slight smile, "to be honest,.... I'll be rather happy to have you with me,...as you say,... I'll have no idea where to go out there".

" Well,... let me just find out where in Kings Landing we are actually going first,..." Tyrion says, as he picks up a large book from one of the shelves and puts it down on the table, and opens it up.

Tyrion then scrolls through the book, looking intently at the pages, scanning the words with his fingers.

" You know,.... I am so grateful to you Uncle,... for doing this for me" Tommen replied sincerely, gazing at his Uncle as he continued to scan his way through the pages.

" Well,.... I have been in love myself,...." Tyrion replies,  
" and more than once,..." he then laughs.

" I'll never love anyone as much as I love y/n,...." Tommen replies, as he then looks down solemnly.

Tyrion then looks over and sighs heavily at his young nephew, before continuing to flick through the pages of the book.

" I don't know why we are even in here looking for where she lives though,... as I have said,... if Bronn did manage to get her out of there in time,... he is bringing her straight back here,..." Tyrion replies.

" I know,... but if we can't find her out there,....or if something has happened to Bronn,....if he lost in a fight against some of the faith miltant but she still managed to escape,..... she might of gone back to her home,... to check on her family,... and to make sure that they are ok after the explosion" Tommen replies back, before softly smiling to himself, " I know her,.... and how stubborn she can be,.... she might of even refused to come back here until she knew that her family was ok first".

" Look,... Tommen,...." Tyrion replies firmly, looking at the young king seriously.

Tommen looks back at his Uncle wide eyed, and then frowns and sighs heavily with frustration.

" No,..." Tommen replies, shaking his head in denial,  
" don't say it,.... because she's not".

" I just want you to prepare yourself for the worst,... that's all" Tyrion sighs, " there is every chance that she might not of made it out of there,.."

Tommen looks back at his uncle, his eyes filling up slightly with tears, but with still a look of denial on his face and he continues to shake his head.

" Tommen,.... I just need you to be prepared for that,..." Tyrion replies sternly again.

" You mean to lose her again,.... and for real this time" Tommen replies, his voice slightly shaky but firm at the same time, " I'd sooner die,...."

" Which is what I'm worried about,... I don't want to be having to drag you away from any high windows again any time soon,... especially with what's going on out there at the moment as well" Tyrion frowns, " Look, Tommen,.... it will be very dangerous out there,.... and even more so if someone discovers that you are in fact the king,... I just need you to stick close to me at all times,.... no matter what happens out there,... just stay close to me at all times" Tyrion continues.

" I will,.... you have my word" Tommen replies seriously.

" Good,..." Tyrion nods, as he then looks down at the book he had been flicking through, " Now here it is,....its not that far" he continues, writing it down.

He then puts the large book containing details of past and present servants of the red keep back onto the shelf.

" Now,..... about our disguises,..." Tyrion then says, as he walks out of the room, swiftly followed by Tommen as they then enter another one.

" Yes,.... no one can recognise that I am the king,... I know,.. " Tommen nodded.

" Well,... you can begin by taking all that off then for a start,..." Tyrion replies, gesturing to the grand gold fabrics and jewels that he was currently wearing as part of his royal finery.

" Yes,... of course,....but what do I wear instead,...?" Tommen replies, as he removes his crown from his head and then the jewelled chain from around his neck.

" Come on,.... I'll find us something,..." Tyrion replied, "but remember what I said,... you must stay to close to me,.... at all times".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tommen's eyes grew wide with bewilderment, horror and fear as he walked closely beside his uncle as they left through a secret passage way of the red keep.

The horror that was going on in the city was like nothing he had every seen before in his entire life.

Not that Tommen had seen much horror,... he had always led such a privelged life as a prince,... and now as a king since his brother's death.

Although he had witnessed the horror of his brother being poisoned on his wedding day,... but even then his grandfather had tried to shield the images of it from him by covering his eyes up as soon as it became obvious what was happening as Joffrey began clutching at his throat and foaming at the mouth.

But this was something else.

People running frantically through the streets, screaming and crying in terror as they tried to escape the bright green flames.... tried to find their loved ones.

Buildings lit up in vivid flames,... homes,.... businesses,... all lost in blazes of wildfire.

" Stay close to me,..." he then heard his uncle say to him, as the two of them quickly walked through the crowded streets in long dark cloaks, both their faces not visible to the other townspeople.

However, most of the people around them were running way too fast and in the opposite direction to even remotely look at him or Tyrion, as Tommen felt his ears pain slightly from the sounds of the loud screams and cries from the city's devastation.

" How are we going to fix all of this,.....?" Tommen then asked his Uncle.

" Soliders are being stationed across the city to put out the flames,.... to stop further damage" Tyrion replied,.... his own eyes sympathetic at the frightened people running past them in the other direction.

" We must help them,... after they have put out all of the wildfire...." Tommen replies, " have their houses built again,...."

" Yes,....yes,..." Tyrion replied, walking slightly in front of his nephew, almost as if to safeguard him.

They walked further into the city, before Tyrion then paused, and stopped Tommen from going any more further as he put his hand across the young lad's chest to stop him venturing further.

" OK,... this is far enough,...." Tyrion then said outloud,.... looking straight ahead at the horror before him.

Tommen then pauses beside him, and gasps loudly at it all.

" Oh my god,...." Tommen gasps, his eyes widening in horror, as he gulps beside his uncle.

So much wildfire,... vibrant green and burning before them.

And the Sept of Baelor completely gone.

Tyrion then turns to go back, as Tommen looks on in shock before turning towards him.

" Where are you going,.... we must find her,... I'm not leaving until I've found her" Tommen shouts.

" Well I can assure you that she is not here,...everything that was here is now gone,...everything that was once here is now nothing more than ashes,..." Tyrion replies sternly, as he continues to walk away in the opposite direction.

" You mean,.... the Tyrells,.... the High Sparrow,... all of those poor innocent worshippers,... " Tommen replies, as he starts following Tyrion, " possibly y/n,..." he then says, his voice breaking with emotion.

" We don't know that,... and you still can't think like that, ....not yet,... I have never known Bronn to fail,..., not once" Tyrion replies.

" But we haven't seen either of them on the way from the red keep,...which is where they should be going" Tommen begins to weep.

" Ok,...lets try her home,...." Tyrion replies, trying to hide his own concern from his nephew.

" I've lost her,... I know I have,... " Tommen replies, sobbing as he walks slower, feeling too weak to carry on.

Tyrion then turns around, his face stern and serious.

" So,... your just going to give up then,.... just like that,.. on the girl you claim to love,.... " Tyrion replies to him.

" I do love her,...." Tommen shouts back, " but she's gone,.... I just know she is,....and I can't,...." he begins to cry.

" Your a king,.... the king,.. " Tyrion then shout-whispers to him, " you need to find the strength not to give up,.... not to give in,... fight for what you want,.... for once in your life".

" How can I if she is dead,.... I have nothing left if she is dead,... I don't want to fight,... I don't want to continue without her" Tommen replies.

" I still believe Bronn could of got her out of there,...." Tyrion replies, as he then carries on walking, and Tommen begins to follow him.

" But we haven't seen them,... we came from the direction of the red keep, and they were not to be seen" Tommen weeps behind him.

" Let's just go to her home,... ok,....." Tyrion replies, as they walk their way through the terrified crowds of people.

After a while, Tyrion stops outside one of many small houses,.. in a row along the city,... all surprisingly undamaged as the fire had yet to spread that far out,... and Tommen looks up and pauses,... his eyes still tear filled.

" Well,.... this is it,..." Tyrion says outloud.

He turns to look at Tommen,... who then just storms into the house in a swift pace without a second thought.

" Y/N,.... Y/N, ...." Tommen shouts out loud, as he runs into the house.

Tyrion sighs heavily as he then follows his nephew into the house.

" Y/N, ..... its me,...." Tommen shouts out, as he makes his way through the house.

" Y/N,...." Tommen continues to shout out.

He then runs up the stairs, leaving his Uncle alone downstairs.

Tyrion stands in the silence of the house for a few moments, before hearing Tommen's footsteps run back down the stairs.

" She's not here,.... she's not here" Tommen weeps heavily, the stress and urgency visible in his voice as the tears roll down his reddened face.

" Then we must return to the red keep for safety ....and there is still every chance that Bronn had already returned back with her" Tyrion replies.

" She's dead,... I've lost her,... I've lost her all over again" Tommen cries.

" Let's just go home,... and see if she has returned there with Bronn" Tyrion replies, more softly.

" I can't,... I can't face it,.... I can't face that I'm never going to see her again,..." Tommen cries, the tears running down his red puffy face.

" Come on,..." Tyrion says, putting his hand on the young king's shoulder, " Let's get out of here,...like I said,... there is still every chance that they could be back there already"

"No,... I want to stay here,... surrounded by her things,... surrounded by her" Tommen weeps, as he lowers himself down onto a nearby seat.

" And what if the fire spreads here until they manage to put it out in time,...?" Tyrion pleads.

" I loved her,...." Tommen weeps, as he shakes his head  
" she was all I ever truly wanted in this life,..."

" Look,... we need to go back to the red keep,...right now,.. I'm not leaving here without you" Tyrion replies firmly.

" I just can't lose her again,... I can't return to find her not there,... to know that she really is gone" Tommen cries.

" You can't give up hope just yet,... please Tommen,... just return back home with me" Tyrion pleads.

Tommen looks down and continues to sob,... before finally wiping his red eyes and slowly nodding his head.

" Just give me a moment,...." Tommen softly whispers inbetween sobs.

Tyrion nods as he then looks out of the far window in front of them both.

" Ok,... but we better go the back way,... it should be safer and quicker,... let me just check,... you wait here,.. ok" Tyrion replies, as Tommen softly nods again and Tyrion goes to check on the back exit of the house.

Tommen, now left alone, wipes his red, tear filled eyes again as he raises himself up from the chair.

He looks around the house,... imagining her inside of here.

It was where she must of been all of the times that she wasn't with him back at the red keep.

All of the memories of his precious moments with her now causing him intense pain through his heart.

Tears still falling down his face,... he slowly goes over and picks up a necklace that had been left on a nearby table.

He smiles to himself through his tears and he runs his fingers along it.

It must of been hers,... it was apart of her.

He just wanted to be surrounded by her.

To feel her,.... still here with him.

Suddenly he flinches as he hears a loud bang behind him.

"Mother,.... Mother, its me,.... I'm ok,... I'm,...." 

It was her,... it was her voice.

Surely he could not be imagining it.

He spins around, his heart beating out of his chest as his eyes widen, with delight and joy as they land upon her.

She's here,... She's alive.

She's looks so tired and frail,.... weakened and bruised,... her dress and skin covered with dirt and black smoke,... and speckles of blood in places.

But still, it was the most beautiful sight that he had even seen before in his life.

He feels like he must be hallucinating as he loses himself in a trace of her standing there before him.

" Tommen,..." she gasps.

She really was real,... she really was here.


	34. Chapter 34

You stare back at him in disbelief.

Tommen was here. 

Right here in front of you. 

Standing in your house. 

While total destruction and chaos was going on out there within the city.

How did he even know where you lived. 

You watch how his eye's widen as they land on you, as if he was just as much in shock at your presence here as you were of his.

Your eyes glance down and you notice that he was holding your necklace in his hand, as you then look back up at his face, and notice his mouth now suddenly turning upwards, into a wide smile, and you swear that you see tears well up in his eyes.

" Y/N,...." he says, his voice heavy with emotion as he races over towards you.

He wraps his arms around you, and pulls you close against him with force, as he holds you in a tight embrace. 

You almost collapse into his arms, as you feel all of your emotions release themselves. 

You were finally free, and you were finally back in Tommen's arms. 

" I thought you were dead,... I thought I had lost you all over again,..." you hear him sob against you. 

You close your eyes and relish in the feeling of his warm body against yours, to finally be able to feel his skin on your skin once again, as you feel the tears begin to stream down your face. 

You never thought that you would ever see him again. 

You never thought that you would ever get out of there alive. 

You felt as if you were dreaming. 

Suddenly he pulls away from your tight embrace, as he stares deeply into your face, looking at you with disbelief and wonder, the smile on his face beaming and his eyes shining with joy. 

" I,... I,...." Tommen begins to speak, " there is so much I want to say to you,... so much I need to say to you,..." 

And as he speaks, you see the tears leave his eyes and start to wet his beautiful, round face. 

" I can't believe your here,... I thought that I had lost you forever" he sobs, " oh y/n,... I love you so much,... you will never know how much." 

" I thought I would never see you again either,..." you finally manage to say. 

" Me too,.... me too,..." Tommen nods, his smile wide even though tears were streaming down his face,  
" there are so many things that I regret,... so many things that I wish I had done so differently, " he continues, " but I'm going to make it up to you for them all,... I promise".

It was everything that you ever wanted to hear him say to you.

" I love you,...." he softly whispers to you again, his face smiling.

" I love you too,..." you smile back, and you watch his smile grow wider from your reply.

" I've dreamt of this moment for so long now,..." he replies, as he softly cups your face within his hand, and lightly strokes the skin on your lower cheek, " I believed that you were dead for months,.... I felt like I could no longer breathe,..."

" Tommen,... " you gasp, savouring the feeling of his skin against yours on your face, as you go to close your eyes shut in bliss.

" I can not believe that I trusted him,.... " Tommen continues, before his eyes grew larger, with concern,  
" did he hurt you,... did any of them ever hurt you,..?" he continues, his voice full of anger.

" They are gone now Tommen,... they are all gone,..." you reply back in just a whisper, as if to calm him down as your hand reaches out and lightly strokes the skin on his cheek.

He smiles and allows you to do so, smiling sweetly at your gesture of love, before taking in another heavy breath.

" I can not bear the thought that they hurt you,..." he replies back, his voice full of emotion.

You softly smile back at him, but just before you could reply back, you hear a noise coming from behind Tommen.

" Tommen,.... who are you taking to-,.....?" Tyrion appears from behind him, and he suddenly stops what he was saying mid sentence as his eyes then fall upon you shockly.

" Oh,... thank the gods,... you are still alive,..." Tyrion gasps at you, looking genuinely relieved, as he then looks towards his overjoyed and emotional nephew.

" She's ok,....we found her" Tommen smiles back with delight at his Uncle.

Tyrion nods and smiles, his eyes bright as if he is touched by his nephew's obvious display of happiness, before his face then turns serious and concerned again.

" Look,.. as much as I hate to have to break up this very happy reunion,... and I am so glad that you are alive,....really I am,... this needs to wait,... now that we have found you we all need to get back to the red keep at once for safety" Tyrion orders.

" Yes,...my uncle's right,.. its not safe out there,.... you need to return back to the red keep with us,.... while they put out the wildfire" Tommen says, as he turns and looks at you, his eyes almost pleading with you.

" But I need to find my mother -,...." you begin to say, as you suddenly flinch as you hear the sound of someone entering the house loudly from behind you.

" Stay close to me,..." Tyrion then orders to the two of you, as you see a sudden look of concern on his face from the sound, as he begins to pull out a dagger from underneath his clothing, as his eyes stare at where the noise was coming from.

You feel Tommen's arm wrap around you, and pull you close to him, as Tyrion starts walking towards the noise slowly holding up his dagger.

All of a sudden you then see Bronn barge into the room, and he then steps back slightly in shock for a moment as he notices Tyrion hovering before him holding up a dagger, as his eyes then look over from Tyrion to where you and Tommen were standing.

You then hear Tyrion let out a huge breath of relief as he lowers his dagger and then rolls his eyes as he sees that it is Bronn.

" Ay up little fella,... what are you planning on doing with that daggar there,...?" he smirks at Tyrion.

" It's you,...." Tyrion remarks, his voice filled with annoyance but his face showing his relief.

" And you,... you little rascal,..." Bronn then says, looking over and pointing his finger at you, " you ran away from me,....I was trying to get you back to the red keep for your own safety you stupid girl,... and you just ran off like that,... anything could of happened to you"

" I'm,.... I'm sorry,... " you say, " but I have to find my mother,..... "

" Your mother's fine,.." Bronn replies bluntly, " if you had stayed with me like you were told too,...I found her out there looking for you,..."

" You,... you have,..." you smile, as you run out, and make sure that he was correct.

" Y/N,... " you hear Tommen call from behind you, but you dismiss him to make sure your mother was safe.

As you run outside, you see her standing there looking distressed, and you break down in tears as you see that it really is her, and she does the same as her eyes land on you, as you both embrace each other in a long emotional hug.

" I thought that you were still inside of there,.." she weeps, as you cry against her too.

You then hear the footsteps of Tommen, Tyrion and Bronn from behind you both.

" We need to get back to red keep,..." you hear Tyrion repeat again.

" Sounds like one of your more better ideas little lord," Bronn replies.

" I'm not going without my mother,..." you reply, looking directly at Tommen.

" Of course she can come back with us,.... " Tommen replies, walking towards you, as his face softens and he touches your arm gently, " she is your mother,.... " he then smiles at you.

You nod in relief and smile back at him, and Tommen's eyes are so soft and gentle upon you as he continues to smile warmly, and you feel like his eyes are so full of love for you, and for the first time in a long time,...you feel safe and protected.

You then suddenly notice Bronn and Tyrion begin to walk off in front of you, as if they wanted to hurry back to the red keep as soon as possible and out of the surrounding danger.

" Come on,..." Tommen then says to you, " we must get back,... before it gets too dangerous out here,... and I can't have you in anymore danger" he continues, as he then grabs you by your hand.

You then follow Tyrion and Bronn back into the safety of the red keep.

Upon entering, Tommen then kindly shows your mother to a grand room for her to be able to bathe, get re dressed and rest.

You couldn't help but watch in awe, how Tommen, a king of seven kingdoms, spoke to her with such kindness and respect.

He then takes you further down the corridor, and from knowing all of the rooms in the red keep so well, you notice that he was taking you into his own private bed chamber.

As you both then enter his bed chamber, and he closes the door behind you both, you look around the familiar room.

Your eyes land on the headboard above his bed, a Baratheon stag with the Tyrell rose entwined around it.

You remembered that this had now become his and Margaery's martial bedchamber, their martial bed, and the bed that they had made love on a multiple of times.

Your mind casted back to one of the last times you were ever in here.

You had walked in on the both of them in the morning to have to serve them their breakfast, after they had obviously just made love, and she had been all over him that morning, and you remember having to have to endure watching them.

Suddenly it no longer felt like the familiar room of happy memories of your moments with Tommen that you never thought that you would see again,...it now felt tainted.

The noise of the door closing behind you both suddenly drags you from your inner thoughts, and as you turn to look at Tommen, you notice him walking towards you at a speed.

He doesn't seem to notice your sudden change in emotion, as he pulls you close to him in a tight embrace, and holds you in his arms and kissing your forehead.

" I have dreamt of this moment ever since I saw you still alive in the Sept" you hear Tommen say against you, " I felt like I was dreaming,... it still feels like I am dreaming even now.,.. like this still can not be real".

You smile at his words but pull away from his embrace, tears rolling down your face.

You see his face contort a little with concern and confusion, as to why you had just pulled away from his embrace, but he then gives you a soft, tender smile again, his eyes still bright with happiness.

" Are you ok,.... can I get you anything,...?" Tommen asks, stepping forward towards you so you were just as close to each other as a moment ago.

" No,...." you reply, shaking your head.

He nods his head, and you can sense that he has now noticed your sudden change in mood by the concerned look on his face.

" Are you sure your ok,...?" Tommen asks again, " I suppose it's such a lot to take in,... finally being free,...and then seeing it blow up like that,... all of those people," Tommen continues, " I tried to get you out of there as fast as I could,..from the moment I saw that you were still alive.."

You nod silently again, but don't say anything back to him.

" I am so happy right now,.... this is the happiest I have ever felt in my whole entire life,... " he smiles widely, and you look back up at him, and give him a brief but warm smile.

" Me too,..." you whisper, and you see Tommen's smile widen at your response.

" Things are going to be so different this time,... I promise,... " Tommen continues, and there was a seriousness to his tone.

" Yeah,..." you whisper again, and you can feel his concerned eyes on you, as if he was trying to read your face.

There is then an awkward silence between the two of you, with you both just standing there facing each other, shifting about slightly.

You want to believe him,... more than you ever wanted anything,... you want so much for things to be different.

You loved and wanted him so much.

" I will get a bath made for you, and fresh clean clothing,.... and then maybe you would like to rest for a while,... maybe get some sleep" he smiles, " and then,..... then we can talk,.... spend some time together."

" I'd like that,..." you smile back.

He nods and smiles widely at your reply, as he then leaves the room for a moment to ask for a bath and clean clothing to be brought into the chamber.

You sit alone in the room for a while, your eyes not being able to look away from the Tyrell rose engraved at the head of his bed, until a bath is then brought into the bedchamber, as well as some clean dresses, knocking you away from your thoughts, and you are then left alone in the room again with just Tommen once they leave.

" I better get in it then,...while it's still warm" you say, breaking the awkward silence between you and Tommen.

" Ok,...." he smiles, as he just looks back at you, oblivious.

You hover for a moment, just staring back at him, wondering if he was going to leave the room for you to be able to get undressed in private so you could get into the bath.

" Um,...I need to undress,.... " you say, gestering at the bath.

" Oh,..." Tommen replies, looking mortified, "yes of course,.... I should leave" he then shuffles about awkwardly, and then finally walks towards the door.

" I will be back in a few hours,... and I'll get supper prepared for you as well,... you must be starving" he says, before leaving the room red faced.

You mutter a thank you, as he closes the door behind him, and you are finally able to undress and get into the bath.

Left alone with just your thoughts as you lay in the bath, you wonder, what on earth is going to happen to you now.


	35. Chapter 35

You slowly start to open your tired eyes, as you feel yourself being softly stirred awake from your much needed sleep and from the warmness of the grand bed you felt that you had only just closed your eyes and laid down upon moments ago.

The comfort and warmth of it must of made you fall to sleep instantly, as you remember feeling the linen snuggly wrap itself around your body, and the exhaustion of the past few months, especially the past twenty four hours finally caught up with you.

You had got into the warm bath, and it had felt like heaven to finally be able to wash off all of the dirt and horrors from the past few months off from your body. 

You had stepped out of the bath clean again,...like the old you.

Or were you in fact a new version of yourself. 

A better one,... maybe a stronger one,....or were you now just a broken one, after everything that had happened.

However, you did feel and smell so clean and fresh once again, as you put on one of the clean dresses that had been brought in for as, and all of a sudden, your heavy eyes then began to struggle to stay open and you found yourself going over to the grand bed to lie down and close your eyes, wrapping the linen around your now clean body, until you could remember nothing else until being stirred awake by a familiar, soothing voice, right this very moment.

" Y/N,...." you heard the familiar voice softly whisper to you, and the feel of someone running their fingers delicately through your hair.

Your eyes slowly opened, and you saw Tommen crouched down before you, gazing at you with a soft smile.  


" Tommen,...." you gasp, as you suddenly realise that you had fallen asleep, and the shock of opening your eyes and seeing him there before you jolts you up from your sleep and you bolt upright on the bed.

" I'm sorry,... I never meant to startle you,..." he smiled, a happy yet unsure smile, " but I have had supper brought in for you."

You look up and see that there was now a large table with a grand spread of all different kinds of foods on it in the middle of the bedchamber.

" I realised,... I had never asked you what your favourites foods were before,...so I got a selection of different foods to be prepared for you" he smiles,  
" there are all different kinds of fruit and cheeses, meats, fish, bread and lemon cake,... but if there is anything in particular that you want, I can get it made for you,..." he continues, as if he was worried that you may not be happy with the vast amount of food that was already in front of you.

" No,.... " you shake your head, as you try and manage to give him a small smile, " all this is more than plenty,.... I don't think that I have ever seen such a huge amount of different foods all in once place before,..." you reply, with a soft chuckle. 

Tommen gives you a small, tender smile back, as he watches you raise yourself up from the bed.

Tonmen then moves slightly out the way to let you stand up, and you notice how nervous he appears.

His eyes are still on you, wide and bright, and his lips are still wearing a sweet smile.

But you notice him shifting about where he was standing, as if he didn't know how to carry himself.

" So, do you feel better after a sleep,... you must of been so tired" he blurts out,... kind of like he was trying to think of something to say to you.

" Yes,... thank you" you nod and smile, and his awkwardness was making you just as nervous as well.

He hovers for a while, just staring at you and nodding at your reply, before he finally walks over to the table of food, and pours you a glass of water.

" You must be so thirsty as well,..." he says, before putting the jug of water back on the table and turning to face you, " if you don't like any of this food,... I can get more prepared for you,.. anything that you like,... I'm sure that,..." he starts to say, before you cut him off.

" It's fine Tommen,... its looks amazing" you reply, and he looks back at you and smiles almost shyly at your response.

" I just wasn't sure what you would like,..." he replies, as he looks along the table of food.

You both then just stand there for a moment, and the awkwardness in the room is almost unbearable.

You decide to try and make the tension disappear.

" So,.. um,.... can I sit down and eat,...? " you ask him.

You figured it was just the easiest thing to say to avoid this awkward silence between you both, and he looks back at you, almost alarmed that you had even asked.

" Yes,... of course you can" he smiles, as he pulls out a chair for you to sit down upon like a gentleman.

You just smile and walk towards the chair, and give him a small smile back before sitting down upon it.

He then walks around the table, and sits directly opposite you, and you can still see the nervousness in his mannerisms.

" What would you like first,..?" he asks you, and you look up and stare back at him directly in the eye.

His eyes were soft and gentle on you, his cheeks were red and flustered, and his hands were twitching slightly with nerves.

All this time apart, and after everything that has happened.

And you both were talking about what you wanted to eat right now.

" Why did you marry her,...?" you suddenly blurted out, your tone of voice so cold and harsh, and so much anger could be heard within it.

You had no idea where that had just came from?

Probably just months of bottled up pain and anger?

And from the look on Tommen's face, neither did he?

He stared back at you startled.

His eyes wide and enlarged, like he had not expected your sudden outburst at all?

He seems to freeze, no parts of him moving, not even slightly.

Until you notice him gulp slightly.

" I,... I,... did what I was told was right for Westeros,.... I,.. I never wa-wanted to,... you know that,..." he stuttered,  
" I've regretted it every second since,... if only I had been stronger,... followed my heart,... but I was told as a king I could not,... that I had to put the realm first,... " he started to say, until he stopped as you scoffed at him.

" Y/N,.... please,... " he continues, his eyes pleading.

But you shake you head, and feel your eyes fill up with tears.

" You must know how much I regretted it,....I regretted it every day,... knowing how much pain I caused you,... and how much pain it caused me betraying you like that,..." he sighs, " and,.. and then you went missing,... and I was told that you were dead,... "

You see that his eyes are tear filled too,... but still that doesn't soften your anger.

" I loved you Tommen,... more than you will ever know.... more than I thought it was possible for one person to love another,... " you reply, your eyes harshly looking back at him, bitterness penetrating his face.

" And I loved you too,... I mean,... I still love you,... now more than ever,... if I ever thought that was even possible,... " he replies back, " and what do you mean,... you loved me,.... what do you mean when you said 'loved', ..." he continues, looking wounded.

" You chose her,... I know that she may be dead now,... but it still doesn't change the fact that you chose her over me,... " you reply.

Tommen twists his face, almost puzzled as to what was going on, and like he didn't know how to reply to your questions.

" I know,... I know that I made so many mistakes, " he finally replies, " but it was always you that I really loved,....please y/n,..." he looks at you with pleading eyes again.

" But you betrayed me,.... how can I ever forgive you,..." you say, before stopping as you begin to choke up from emotion and wipe your tears away.

He looks back at you with an almost frightened, startled look on his face,...like he was worried about what you were going to say next.

" I,.. I know,... I,... I,.." he started, and by the look in his eyes you could see that his thoughts were frantically racing in his head.

You didn't know why you were arguing with him,.... all your emotions of hurt, anger and pain had just finally spilled out.

" Did you really even care when you thought that I had died,...?" you ask him through your sobs.

He looks at you with amazed wide eyes, almost horrified at your suggestion.

" How can you even ask that,...?" he replies, raising his voice loud and sternly, his demeanour changing instantly.

He never stuttered that time,... if anything,....he seemed annoyed, angry almost,.... and his face shows it.

Almost as if in that moment,.. he was no longer the young, weak king.

" Because I heard you,...I heard you with Margaery,..." you cry, " I heard you visit her at the Sept, ...and I heard what you said to her,...about how much you had missed her and missed being intimate with her,..... and then I heard you have sex with her,... the two of you moaning away as you fucked her in the room next to where I was being locked up ... it made me feel sick" you almost spat out your last choice of words.

Tommen just froze to the spot where he sat, the white of his eyes seemed to turn whiter, as well as his cheeks began to turn a more scarlet shade of red.

He didn't blink,... he just looked back at you.

You couldn't even read his face for any kind of emotion.

Maybe shock?

But you had definitely made him speechless.

You felt the tears roll down your face,... you were shocked yourself at how you just shouted that out.

" Well,....say something,...." you continue to him, looking at the speechless expression on his face.

" I've ruined everything,..." he finally replied, his voice like a whisper, yet it sounded so full of sorrow.

You sigh heavily, as you continued to cry.

" I,... I can't take back what I did,...what I put you through,... I can't turn back time and not marry Margaery even though I wish I could,..." he replies, his voice cracking slightly.

" Did you love her,... do you still love her,.... are you sad that she is dead,...? " you ask him.

Your voice sounded so full of envy.

You were always so jealous of Margarey.

Beautiful, rich, and noble Margaery.

Born into one of the greatest and most powerful houses in Westeros,... so much privilege just through the random luck of birthright,... whereas you were just a commonor and a serving girl.

Which is why she got to marry your Tommen and not you.

Yet here you were,....still alive,.....whereas she was now dead,...nothing more than just a pile of ashes where the Sept once stood.

But still,... you were still so envious of her.

She had took him away from you,... she had laid with your Tommen.

You still just couldn't forgive that.

" Of course I am sad that she is dead y/n,...." he raised his voice again, " I did love Margaery,...."

You felt your heart break.

" But in a fond and affectionate kind of way,.....she was nice and kind,...and a good person,...but nothing like how much I love you,....I'll never love anyone as much as I love you,...." he continues.

You scoff, and roll your eyes and you see him look back at you, almost defeated.

" I can't bear it that you had sex with her,... I just can't get it out of my head,..." you sob.

" It kills me knowing that you heard that,....you will never know how much,..." he starts to sob, " but I was lonely,... and in so much pain thinking that you were dead,... and it just happened,....if I had known you were right there " he continues, before you cut him off again.

" I am sorry that it's her that's dead and not me,.....she can obviously satisfy you so much better than I can,.... you must be so disappointed,... " you sob back.

Tommen looks back at you in shock again, and begins to shake his head.

" Why are you saying all of this,....why are you ruining everything,... " he sobs, " this,...this is meant to be our fresh start,... to finally be together,.... I am never going to let you go again,.." he pleads.

" Until you are told that you must marry another noble girl now that Margaery is dead,....... not a servant girl who is not worthy of you" you cry, " who will it be next time, now that Margaery is dead,... another Tyrell girl,....to keep your two houses joined together,... or will your mother and grandfather and the rest of your council want to join forces with another rich and powerful house,... maybe the Martells,....oh wait,... they have already done that with Myrcella,.... maybe they will try and find that Sansa Stark girl again,... try and bring the North back to bend the knee again by marrying you to her like they were going to do with Joffrey,.... "

Tommen just shakes his head at you, his face red and blotchy from his tears, as he looks at you in disbelief.

" I just can't go through that again,... I just can't,... I won't,... " you cry.

" It won't happen again,... I swear it,.. I don't care about other noble girls,...I want you,... I only want you,... I only love you,..." Tommen cries, as he stands up from his chair and slams his hands down on the table, " I won't make the same mistakes again,... I won't break my promises,...not again,...not after I almost lost you,....I swear it, .... I promise you,... please,... "

" So what are you saying,...?" you reply back.

" That we will be together now,... its all I want,....its the only thing that I have ever wanted" he replies, " you think that I am going let anyone break us apart again,... after everything that has happened,... after thinking that you were dead for so long and that I had lost you forever,... i'm so sorry for everything that has happened,.... but things are going to be totally different from now on,... from right now,... " Tommen replies, as he then walks around the table and stands in front of you, crouching slightly so he was now level with you, as he takes your hands within his.

" How can I believe you this time,... how can I trust you again,... that you won't break my heart again when you have to marry another more suitable person over me all over again,..." you reply, shaking your head as he holds your hands even firmly in his, giving them a tight reassuring squeeze.

" I'll never let that happen again,... I never give you up again,... I promise,... its going to be you and me now,....like it should of been,..." Tommen replied, nodding his head as if he was trying to convince you.

" But I know what your promises are made out of Tommen,... and you always break them,... you always let me down,....and I can't go though it again,...I can't be with you right now,... like this,... only for it to all happen all over again,... for you to then go on and marry someone else and I have to go through the pain of it all over again,... I just can't,... " you cry.

Tears start flowing down Tommen's face too, as he shakes his head and bites down on his lower lip, as if to control his overflowing emotions.

" Please,... why are you saying all of this,... " Tommen sobs, " Please,... please don't do this,... I,... I beg you,...please don't ruin what we have,... what we can have,... what we will have,.. just please don't do this,... don't give up on me,... " he cries.

" I'm sorry,... " you cry, shaking your head, and you watch his eyes widen, and horror appear on his face, " I love you Tommen,.... so much,... so so very much,.. you will be the only person that I will ever love,...but I just don't think that I will ever be able to trust you again,... nor will I be able to ever believe anything you say again,... not after you promised me that we will be together and then you married her,.."

"But that was the past,.... and this is now,... this is our future,... please trust me,.. please don't give up on me,... on us,... it will be different this time,...please,...please just,...just trust me again,... and I will prove you wrong,...you will see,... you will see that it will be so different his time,... after everything that has happened,...after I thought that I had lost you forever" he replies, his voice raising with emotion.

" I,... I,.... " you reply, not knowing what to reply.

You wanted to believe him so badly.

You just still doubted that he had the strength.

Even after everything.

" I won't lose you again,.... not this time,....not after I thought that you had died,... " he cries, " I know now that I can not live without you,... I can never live without you,...I will defy them all just to be with you,...." he begs, this time taking your face within his hands, so you were looking at him straight in the eyes.

" Please,....y/n,....please,... " he begs.

You sigh heavily,.... could he ever be strong enough to do that this time around.

You cry harder, and you feel him hold on to you, so tightly, before you start nodding softly.

" You have one chance Tommen,... I mean it,... just one last chance,...." you reply.


	36. Chapter 36

" Thank you,...." was all that the young king managed to reply back to you through his tears, as he continued to grip hold of you tightly, burying his wet face into the crease of your neck, as if he refused to let go of you.

" And I will not let you down this time" he continued, as his tear-filled eyes looked deeply into yours, as if to convince you that he was telling the truth, " I will never let you down ever again,... I swear it,...".

You gave him a small, soft smile in return, before looking away from his intense, sorrow filled gaze.

But you still didn't believe him though.

How could you? 

You just didn't see him ever being able to have the strength to stand up and declare to them all that he was now going to marry his ex serving-girl whether they liked it or not, and that yourself, a commonor, would now be the new queen of the seven kingdoms. 

After the late and beloved high-born Margarey Tyrell. 

As if it was all just going to be as simple as that. 

He then finally removed his head from within the crease of your neck, his arms slowly and almost reluctantly removing their tight grip of you.

" There is nowhere in the world that I want to be more than here,... with you" he smiled, through his soft sobs.

You gave him a small, delicate smile back,... yet you could sense a 'but' approaching. 

" But I have been summoned to attend a emergency small council meeting tonight,...." he replied, looking rather guilty, " the city is in complete ruin after the destruction of the Sept,....the fires may now all be out,.... but construction needs to get underway as soon as possible,.... and with the High Sparrow and the faith miltant now all gone,...we will have to start looking to appoint a new High Septon as well,... "

" I understand,..., " you smile back at him. 

What more could you really say?

Kings Landing was in a complete mess right now,...., and Tommen was the King. 

" I will return to you as soon as I possibly can,..." Tommen nodded at you.

" Ok,... " you smiled back, as you softly reach out your hand to delicately touch the side of his face.

" I promise you,..." he then replied, his eyes enlarging as he looked into yours almost forcefully, as if to reassure you that he would.

He then took your hand that was resting on the side of his face, and brought it across to his mouth as he then planted a soft kiss on the back of your hand.

You softly smiled at his sweet gesture, before looking away down at the ground as you felt your cheeks begin to blush slightly.

" I will be back to you as soon as I can,..." you then heard him say, " and then,.... then we will spend so much time together,....after all of the time that we have lost,..." he continues, as he then brings his hand up and raises it to stroke the side of your face in a soft and loving manner, " my angel,..." 

You smile at his sweet words and gentle touch, as you let your face lean into his loving hand that was caressing your cheek so tenderly.

" Just hurry back,... as soon as you can,... please" you reply, almost as a whisper,... a quiet plea not to be left alone again.

" I promise,..." he replies back with a smile,.. until his smile suddenly drops when he sees you roll your eyes slightly at his use of the word 'promise'.

" I PROMISE,..." he replies, raising his voice as his eyes then widen at you and he steps more forward towards you, as if to convince you of what he was saying, " I'm never letting you go again,.... I'm never even going to let you out of my sight ever again,..." he smiles, his voice returning to a more soft and gentle tone, as his hand softly strokes the side of your face again tenderly.  


" I am safe here,....aren't I Tommen,...?" you then ask him.

He stares back at you, his face a mixture of confusion and hurt by your question.

" Of course you are,..." he then replies, a sterness to his voice, " I am the king,.... and no harm will ever come to you,....not ever".

" But,...." you begin to reply, before he cuts you off and gently touches your face again.

" I have instructed members of my kingsguards to guard you at all times from now on to keep you safe,... like I just said,....i'm not risking anything ever happening to you ever again,... you are the most precious thing in the world to me,... and no one will ever lay a finger on you ever again,.. and even if they tried too,... I would kill them myself" he replied, an un-characteristic darkness to his tone as he said his final words, his face turning angry and serious.

You smile and nod slightly, and his serious face finally breaks into a small smile, as if he was relieved that you were believing him.

He then leans forward, his hand cupping your face again, and he softly presses his lips against yours and kisses you.

You press your lips against his too, and as soon as you do so he then begins to deepen the kiss, his other hand raising up as he begins running his fingers through your long hair, the kiss beginning to get more passionate.

He bows his head to the one side, his lips still on yours, as if to gain more entrance to you, and you suddenly feel his tongue trying to enter your mouth.

Your not sure what to do, so you just open your mouth slightly, and you soon feel his tongue dart into your mouth.

It feels awkward, as you just stand there, and you suddenly feel his arms pulling you against him tightly so that your bodies were now pressed against each other.

You then feel the sensation of his tongue caressing yours inside of your mouth, as you feel your blood begin to rush all the way up to your head.

His hands then begin to wander all over your body, like he was desperate to touch whatever part of you that he could get his hands on, as his kiss began to feel even more forceful, almost overwhelming as if his mouth was refusing to leave yours,... he just kept on pressing your two mouths together harder, as his tongue continued to dance in your mouth.

After what seemed like many minutes, even though it was probably a lot less, you felt the increasing need to be able to breathe again through your mouth, from the pressure of how hard he was now kissing you, his mouth pressed against your lips forcefully and he seemed to not be even considering to remove his mouth from yours anytime soon.

You suddenly broke away from the kiss, inhaling in much needed oxygen as soon as you did so,... and as soon as you felt breath return back to your body, you looked up to him looking back at you with a concerned and puzzled look on his face.

" Is something a matter,...?" he asked you, his eyes darting back and forth in between your own eyes, " did I just do something wrong,...didn't you like that,...?" he continued, blurting out questions as to why you had just stopped the kiss so abruptly.

" No,... its fine" you smiled back, trying to reassure his anxious looking face, " I just needed to breathe,... that's all" you smiled sweetly at him.

However he still appeared rejected somewhat.

" I'm sorry,... I,.... I was just so caught up with actually being able to touch you again" he replied,  
" I,... I never thought that,... that I was ever going to be able to ever again,... to touch you,...to feel you ever again,.." he continued, and you saw the sadness and pain in his face.

You had been so jealous of Margaery for so long now,... but in this moment,.... from the look you had just witnessed on his face,... even a blind person could see how truly sincere he just appeared.

The young king really did truly love you?

You and only you,... and nobody else in the whole entire seven kingdoms.

" I love you Tommen,..." you suddenly blurted out.

As soon as it left your mouth, your saw a smile appear on his lips, a smile that seemed to get wider as if it was reaching his eyes that seemed to light up as soon as you said it.

" I love you too y/n,... more than you or anyone could ever know" he replied, his hand reaching out to touch you as he stepped closer to you again.

You smile back, and felt a consuming sense of happiness within you.

" All of this,... it just doesn't seem real,... that I'm finally back here,... back with you again,... I really thought that I was going to die,....." you begin to reply, as suddenly you were interrupted by a loud couple of knocks on the door.

" I'm busy,..... come back later" Tommen shouted out loud as he looked in the direction of the door, as if he was annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

However the door swung open, and his uncle, Tyrion, walked into the room, glancing over at you both.

" I'm sorry to interrupt,... I know that you both probably want some time to be alone together,.... but the small council are waiting for you, your grace" Tyrion said over to his nephew, " there are matters that are of great urgency considering recent events" Tyrion frowned, as if he was apologetic to having to break the pair of you up.

" Ok,.... I'm coming now Uncle,... as there are also important matters that I need to address the small council about as well,..." Tommen replied, as he looked back at you with a serious look on his face, as he then gives you a small smile before returning his gaze back to his uncle, " and there must be at least four members of my kingsguard guarding this room at all times,..." Tommen continued, before looking back at you and giving you another small, sweet smile as he then walks a few steps closer towards you.

"You will be safe here,..." he smiles, as he then places a tender kiss on your cheek, " and I will be back as soon as I can,....just try and get some rest and we will talk later,.... I promise," he says, before running his fingers through your long hair once again, " I love you... " he then smiles at you, before walking over towards his Uncle Tyrion to leave for the small council meeting.

Tyrion then gives you a friendly nod and a small reassuring smile before closing the door behind them both, leaving you alone by yourself in the bedchamber.

Now left all alone, you sit back down and begin to drink some of the wine from the table and eat some of the food from the huge spread that Tommen had prepared for you.

And after what seems like a few hours had passed by, and you are now too full from eating and you begin to feel tired with waiting around for Tommen to return, you make your way over to the bed and lie down, your eyes feeling heavy from fullness and tiredness as well as from all the wine that you have now drank, you close your eyes as you lie yourself on the bed, your mind wandering at how much longer it will be until Tommen returns.

Suddenly you hear a loud knock on the door.

You get up from the bed, but feel unsure whether to open it or not.

" Tommen,...?" you call out, hoping that it was him, although a part of you knew that Tommen would probably just enter his own bedchamber instead of knocking and then waiting for you to reply if it was him.

You build up the courage to open the door, trying to reassure yourself with the fact that there should be members of the kingsguards on the other side of it.

As you open the door slightly, you recognise the man standing there inbetween the kingsguards that were stationed either side of the door, with a friendly yet creepy smile on his face.

It was Petyr Baelish.

You knew who he was from your days as a maid.

He was the King's master of coin, and sat on the small council.

" Hello,... y/n isn't it,...?" he asked you, still smiling at you as his eyes suggested for you to let him into the room.

" Um,... yes,... yes it is" you replied, " if you are looking for the king he should not be long, he has had to attend a small council meeting tonight,...."

" Yes,... I have just attended the small council meeting with his grace,... it ended a while ago,...." he replied.

" Oh,... oh right" you reply, looking nervously at him.

" May I come in sweet girl,...?" he then asks you, gestering again to be let in.

" Um,... ok" you reply, opening the door fully so he could enter inside.

" Thank you,..." he smiled back at you, as he made his way into the room, closing the door behind him so that the two of you were both alone.

" The king should be back at any moment then if the small council meeting has ended,... as he said that he would be right back,... " you began to say to him, before he interrupted you.

" The king was called away right after the small council meeting ended,... he is with his mother and grandfather right now,... " he continued.

" Oh,... oh right" you replied, as the thought alone began to fill your stomach with dread.

" And,... I am here with a proposition for you,..?" he smiled questionably at you.


	37. Chapter 37

" A,... a proposition,...?" you reply back, looking puzzled at him.

He then let's out an amused laugh. 

" It's kind of like a proposal,..." he smiles back at you. 

" A,... a proposal,....of what,...?" you asked him, feeling unsettled about his reason for being here. 

Everyone knew that Petyr Baelish was not a man to be trusted. 

" Well,... having just attended the small council meeting,... the king has just informed us all of his intention to marry you,... now that he is free to marry again following the such sad news of the tragic death of the lovely Queen Margaery,...she was such a wonderful and much loved Queen" he replied.

You suddenly began to feel anger inside of you. 

It was like you just could not compete with this beloved high born woman. 

The perfect and adored Queen Margarey.

She was now dead and she still seemed to be winning. 

" I must say,... it is the most remarkable of achievements,.... going from being a royal chamber maid to a queen,.... I do not think I have ever heard of such a thing " he continued, " a king marrying a member of his servant household,... its quite astonishing to say the least" he chuckled. 

Was he mocking you? 

As if you were not worthy of Tommen's love,...not worthy of being Tommen's wife,..... just because you were from much lower birth. 

As if you didn't know about these obstacles already. 

Like you haven't felt yourself constantly unworthy from the very moment you met Tommen. 

All because you were not from Noble birth and Tommen was born a Lannister and Baratheon, two of the greatest houses in Westeros and a royal Prince,.... and now a King.

" Although I must say,.... I can now understand his attraction to you,... as well as his determination to marry you and make you his,... now that I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance in person,....as you are indeed so extremely beautiful, my dear" he creepily smiles at you, as his eyes linger all over your face, before scanning all over your body, almost lustfully, "and I have had the pleasure of meeting many beautiful women in my life,... but you really are something else entirely, aren't you? ". 

" Um,... Thank-Thank you,... m-my lord" you nervously replied back, as you began to get more unsettled by this man's presence by the second. 

" I just had to meet such a young woman,...as I do greatly admire ambition,... and I don't think I have ever heard of such greater ambition then going from a chamber maid to the queen of the seven kingdoms" he smirked. 

" Ambition,...?" you reply, " I,... I have no ambition,... I,...I love Tommen,... we love each other,.... and not just because he is King" you frown, " I would still love him even if he wasn't the King,... if anything,... I would prefer it if he was not the King,... it would make it so much easier for us to be together" you reply. 

" Forgive me,... I did not intend to offend you" he replied, his face turning stonic, " it was never my intention,... only to congratulate you,...on your upcoming marriage to the king" he continued, before his face turned into a wide grin again. 

Congratulate you,... you wondered. 

So,... the small council were really ok with his plans on marrying his chamber maid?

A former servant girl marrying the King of Westeros and suddenly becoming the new Queen. 

You had not expected it to just go so simply. 

Not if his mother and grandfather had anything to do with it. 

They were all about power.

Forging powerful alliances through marriage,... obtaining wealth, lands, army's... and securing legacy. 

Maybe they had just seen how miserable Tommen really had been while he had believed you to be dead?

Maybe they finally just wanted nothing more than for him to be happy,... and marry for love, instead of power. 

However, this all just seemed to good to be true. 

This wasn't how the Lannisters worked. 

" It,... it was agreed,...?" you nervously asked him. 

" Well,... of course it didn't go down too well at first" Petyr replied, " but his grace had no intention whatsoever in backing down,.... in fact, I have never seen the king more determined about anything before in all his entire life,... and I have known his grace ever since he was born,.... so I just had to meet the young beauty who had stolen a king's heart,... and I must say,... what a beauty you are" he continued to flatter you. 

" He,... he really fought for me,...for us?" you asked him. 

" It was quite obvious how much he truly loves you,....even a blind man could see it" he replied. 

You smiled to yourself. 

Could this really be happening? 

Could you really finally be allowed to be together?

" And I think that you would make a fine queen, my dear,.... with the right help and guidance of course" he smiled at you, " and I will be here to help guide and teach you,.... and most importantly, you make the king very happy,.... and a happy king,.... means a happy, calm and peaceful realm". 

This was like a dream. 

Could you really be finally marrying Tommen. 

But where was he? 

You just needed to hear all this said from Tommen's own very mouth to actually believe it was all really real. 

" Which is why I am here in the first place, my dear" you hear Baelish's words drag you from your daydream, " about my proposition for you,..." he continued, with a seductive grin on his lips. 

" Um... yes,..." you replied. 

" It is regarding my last comment,....about making the king happy,.." he replied with a smirk. 

You felt confused. 

" Making the king happy...? " you reply to him questionably. 

" Oh, you are such a sweet girl, aren't you" he replied, chuckling to himself, " if you are indeed going to marry the king,... and become his wife,.... you want to make him happy... don't you?" he then asked you, raising his eyebrows at you. 

" Of course I want to make him happy" you reply. 

" But when I mean make him happy,...I mean really happy" he replies, " and do you know what I mean when I say about making a man very happy" he grins. 

You shake your head at him nervously.

" I didn't think that you did,....you are so innocent,.. aren't you my sweet girl? " he smirked, " do you have any idea about how to make a man happy,...?" 

" No,...I don't think so" you replied, as you felt the knots in your stomach where this may be leading too. 

" Well,... that is why I am here,....to teach you, my sweet girl" he replies, with a huge grin creeping on his lips. 

" To teach me,.. to teach me what exactly?" you reply.

" If you are going to marry the king,... an innocent girl like yourself needs to be taught about how to make a king very happy,.... before the arrival of your wedding night" he explains. 

Suddenly you felt your stomach drop, and your heart start to beat rapidly in your chest as you shift uncomfortably on the spot where you stood. 

" You don't want to displease the king do you,...?" he replied, " disappoint him on your wedding night,....and every night after that,... especially after he has already shared his bed with the ever so lovely Margaery Tyrell,...?" he smirked at you. 

You suddenly felt your blood begin to boil again and intense jealously wash over you. 

" I can imagine his former wife and queen was quite the,... shall I be so bold to say,... experienced lover,..." he smiles at you, as he steps a few feet closer towards you, " I can imagine she knew excatly how to pleasure his grace,..." 

He then leans in even closer to you and runs his fingers through your hair as you freeze on the spot.

" And since the king has already known the touch of an experienced woman,.... I'm sure that you don't want to disappoint him,... do you, my dear? " you smiled at you

You began to shake your head, not knowing how to reply to that.

" I can teach you,...... teach you excatly how to satisfy your beloved King,....so much so that he would never want any other woman as long as he lives" he grins, " would you like that,...?" he then asks you.

You pause for moment, before you finally found the coverage to reply.

" Of,... of course I would" you reply, " but,...but how,..."

" Ssshhh,.... don't be frightened,.... there is nothing to be scared about,... I take it that you are still a virgin,..?" he then asks you.

You softly nod your head, almost embarrassed.

" Then I am going to have you taught everything about the art of lovemaking, my dear..... from those who are the very best in the whole of Westeros" he grins at you.

" The,....the very best,...?" you nervously reply.

" You see,... I own the most established brothel in the whole of Westeros,....." he begins to say.

" Um,... I dont think,..." you interrupt him.

" What,.... you don't want to satisfy your husband on your wedding night,....make him want no other woman but you,... " he smirks at you, before stepping closer and whispering to you, " I mean,... you don't want him craving the touch of Margaery Tyrell again do you,... wishing it was in fact her that he was making love to, instead of you,..?"

" No,... of course not" you reply.

" Well I can help you with that so that never happens,...let me help you, my dear" he replies, with a smile.

" I,...I am,... v-very grateful,... b-but,..." you begin to stutter, " b-but I don't think Tommen would be very happy if he knew that I ever stepped foot into a brothel,... let alone be touched by another,... I have kept myself for him and him only .... and I want him and only ever him,...." you continue.

" And that is fine my dear,... you will not have to participate,... only watch,.... watch and learn,... " he smiles at you.

" B-but,... but if Tommen was to ever find out,.. " you begin to say, before he interrupts you.

" It will be our little secret, my dear,....you can trust me" he replies back, smiling seductively at you.

This sounded like such a awful idea.

How could you say yes to this.

What would happen if Tommen was to ever find out?

If someone was to see you and recognise you there,...and it ever got back to him or anyone else at court?

It was not the appropriate behaviour of a King's wife.

" I,...I am so very grateful to you for your kindness, my lord,.... but I must refuse,... I mean,... I do not believe Tommen would be happy about this arrangement if he was to ever find out,..." you begin to reply.

You notice him suddenly shaking his head.

" Look,. my sweet dear,.... I should not be telling you this" he begins to reply, " as his grace asked that I must keep it a secret from you,..." he continues, before he pauses.

" A secret from me,...?" you frown back at him.

" You see,... I am not here on my own accord,... I'm afraid that I am only here because it was his grace who has actually asked for me to teach you regarding this,.... matter,...he just doesn't want to be somewhat disappointed on the arrival of his wedding night,... as he knows that you are a lot less,... experienced,... than his former wife,..... but he also does not want you to know that he has anything to do,... you see,.... the poor boy does not want to offend you, that is all,.... he doesn't want to hurt your feelings,....when he obviously cares for you so very deeply" he replies.

" Tommen himself actually said this... he actually asked for you to teach me,...?" you replied back to him, completely taken aback by his shocking confession.

" Please,.... you must not say a single word of this to anyone my dear,.... if he was to ever find out that I have told you,..." he replied, looking rather guilty at you.

" No,... no, I won't,..." you reply, still in complete shock.

" You must swear it,..." he replies back to you abruptly.

" Yes,... yes,... I swear it" you reply, and you see the instant look of relief on his face, then followed by a small smile.

" It must be our little secret,... ok,...for you to make the king happy,.... remember" he smiles at you.

You nod slightly, hurt and confused before the door suddenly opens.

You see Tommen walk in, and he seems to go to smile at you, before his eyes widen as he looks over at alarmed at Petyr Baelish, like he was shocked to find him in here.

" Lord Baelish,...?" Tommen spoke, his face a picture of confusion.

" Your grace,..." Baelish replies, almost just as alarmed by Tommen's sudden presence.

" What are you doing in here,....in my bed chamber at this late hour,...?" Tommen then asks him, closing the door behind him and walking forward toward you both, almost in a protective like manner.

" I,.... forgive me, your grace" Baelish then replies,  
" I'm sorry to disturb you both so late at night,.... but I just wanted to personally congratulate your very beautiful future wife here on your upcoming wedding,.... and ask that if there was anything that she may need, I would gladly offer my assistance with helping her feel more settled here in the red keep".

" Oh,....well that is very kind of you, my lord" Tommen replies, his face turning into a smile.

Tommen then turns and gives you a wide grin as well, and you give him a smaller, more unsure one in return.

" Well,... I'll leave you both in peace for this evening,... it is getting late, so I better be on my way" Baelish then replies with a grin as he gives you a small nod before bowing in front of Tommen.

" Your grace,..." he then says to him as he bows, and you see Tommen give him a friendly smile of acknowledgement back before Baelish turns and gives you one more knowing smile before he walks over to the door and leaves the room.

" How nice of him,...." Tommen says, turning his head back to face you before walking more closer over towards you.

" Yes,...I suppose it was" you mumble back.

" I'm so sorry that I took so long,.... but after the small council meeting ended my mother wanted a word with me,....I have only just managed to get away" Tommen smiles at you.

You give him another small smile, unsure how to act with him after what you had just learnt.

You knew that he loved you, however you felt hurt and confused.

Was your lack of sexual experience some kind of issue for him.

Had Margaery Tyrell been THAT good in bed for him to be so concerned about never being able to be that satisfied with somebody else.

Your head began racing with such thoughts.

" Is something a matter,?" he then asked you, with a look of concern on his face as he stepped a little closer to you.

" Um,... no,... not at all,..." you reply, shaking your head, trying to act normal, " I'm fine,..." you pretend, as you give him a small smile.

" Because I have such excellent news to tell you" his face then delivers you a huge grin, " I've told them,... I've told them all of my intention to marry you,.... and that I am the king and that this time I desired no more than to be able to marry the person,... the only person that I have ever truly loved,... and that I am going to do so regardless of anything else,... I am the king,... and I shall no longer be ordered to not follow my heart" he smiles.

" And what did they say,...?" you then asked.

" It was a little,.....coldly received at first,....as it was last time,... but this time I refused to listen to any of their objections,... I told them that I loved you,... that we loved each other,... and that was all that mattered and after losing you for all this time I was not going to ever do so again,...that my decision was final and I want us to be married within the month" he replied, his smile still wide as his hand reached out to take yours within his.

" And,.... they all just said ok,....?" you reply.

" They don't have a say in the matter,.... you are all that matters,....us being together is all that matters,.... and I was stronger this time round,....for us,....for you," he smiles, " we are to be wed within the month,....and they must accept it,.... we are finally going to be together y/n... forever" he smiles at you.

" This is all I ever wanted,... you are all I ever wanted" you smile back, " I love you Tommen,... I love you so much,... I just never thought that this would ever happen,... its like a dream".

" I love you too y/n " he smiles at you, before leaning forward and kissing you on the lips.

The kiss is sweet and tender, as he finally breaks free for air.

" Come on,... let's get into bed,....i just want to be with you,... and be able to hold you" he smiles.

You smile back and nod as you then make your way over into the bed.

Tommen leaves the room for a moment into the other private quarter and then returns now wearing his bed clothes.

He then gets underneath the bedsheets beside you, and wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer to him as he wraps himself around you.

You smile and cosy up into his embrace, and you can feel him breathing beside you.

" I still can't believe that I have actually got you back," he suddenly whispers into your ear.

" I can't quite believe either" you whisper back into his embrace.

" We are never going to be apart like that again," he replies.

" You promise,...?"you reply.

" I promise,... " you hear him reply, " I love you y/n".

" I love you too,..." you whisper back, as you feel his grip around you tighten slightly.

" This is perfect,..." you hear him whisper back, as he then kisses you on the cheek.

You snuggle deeper into his embrace, loving nothing more than the sound of his breathing beside you and the feel of his warm arms around you, as you slowly fall asleep against him.


End file.
